Megaman Skyra: (Season 2) Judges of the Grid
by Nitrogoblin
Summary: The time is 25XX the world has derived greatly from it's net history. People who used Navis and PET's (Personal Terminals) Now live side by side with their human companions. This is the second season of an Original Megaman series. (Rated M for language/Violence)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Reunions**

A month after the events in the Skyra grid. The world was seeing a vast change in the way things were happening, crime wise and politic wise. Thanks to efforts from Megaman and his companions. However a strange new force is seeking to cause a new problem. The D.F.M.D who work in analyzing strange data and radio frequencies was called to action to investigate a strange new virus that is now creating mass outbreaks around Grid Terra. As time would move forward the answers to this cause would only be revealed, but when?

It now goes to Zenkai's house, Miuko opens the red cherry oak door to the house. she had a box carrying it out to her car. Zenkai walks out in his new outfit he had some music playing in his ears. Miuko looks over to him.

" ZENKAI! COME HELP ME!" "Doo,doo,doo." "HEY!" Zenkai jumps a bit her voice had over powered his speakers. "Yeah? What do you?...Oh.." Miuko was struggling to keep the box held. He runs over to help her out and gets the car door open for her. "You know I can't hear you with these things right?" Zenkai motions to his ear buds, playin music.

"THEN TURN THEM DOWN!" "THEY'RE Off I hope you know?" "You have everything out?" "Yep. So Flavendore is where we're moving to right? That's near that movie studio…" "Yep. It's a much better location." "I'm gonna miss this old hood." "Hood? Wow you're out of it. Come on sis. By the way, I think I may have found something to help out Dr. Light." "Huh!? Dad!? Oh come on.…" "I'm serious, we've been so busy getting things together. I haven't had anytime to really sit down and speak with you about things."

As they drive Zenkai continues to tell her of what he found. Miuko comes to a stop light. "If you're right about this. Do you know how much this would mean to me? For us?...Most would see money but. I just want Dad back." "Same here."

A D.F.M.D Truck pulls up blocking the road they were going to travel on. Zenkai peeks out the window. "Huh?" A couple of members step out and start to lock off the street. Denise walks over to their car. Apparently she had been promoted. "We're sorry but you'll have to take another street. There are some high frequency waves this direction. It's dangerous."

"Really?" Miuko asked. Zenkai looks to where she was speaking of. He senses really powerful radiation. "Yeah let's go around Miuko. We can catch the 5-9 to the freeway." "Alright then...Thank you officer." They take off from the site but little did they know, Denise had a scanner running and Miuko's car had high signatures coming from Zenkai's side of things.

"Shit! I let them go! That kids a walking time bomb!" The General of the D.F.M.D walks up to her. "Calm yourself Sergeant." "G-GENERAL!" Denise bows to him. "Y..Yes sir!" "We have other matters to attend to. Move along." "Right...Will do sir!" Denise runs away to seek other areas under investigation.

Zenkai and Miuko arrive at their new place. Zenkai looks a bit not really noticing it at first but it was basically right near Nyeyomi's if not next door. He jumps out of his seat a bit. "Hm? What's wrong Zenkai?" "T- This place...oh whoa...I uhhh...I have a friend who lives here. (Oh my gosh Nyeyomi!)" He was smiling. "Oh?" Miuko looks to Nyeyomi's house. "Our neighbor here really has an interesting taste."

"(Is that a skull on her door?)" Zenkai wondered. "Well time to help me load up the house." "Oh yeah fun Yay.. " Zenkai spoke sarcastically. Miuko grabs him by the ear and drags him out the car. Soon they finish getting things put in the house. Miuko looks over to him.

"Well night is coming soon, I guess you can go and get us something to eat. I saw a restaurant close by. Here's some Zenny. Go and pick us up something, you can put more with it for anything extra." "Sure. Ok I'll be back."

Zenkai walks out and looks over to Nyeyomi's house. "Might as well say hi before heading off, it has been some time since I last saw her." He walks over to Nyeyomi's and knocks.

Nyeyomi was working on what appeared to be an incomplete skull like Navi. She still wore a similar out fit as before, but now had skull earrings and a skull clip on the left side of her bangs. On the back of her cat hoodie, was a skull with a 'W' for a mouth. she glanced over at the monitors after hearing a alert from Eclipse, noticing Zenkai on them.

"Zenkai? Zenkai! Hmm... Guess I'll have to complete you later…" She grabs a device from her desk and got up. She proceeded over to the front door, passing Katnyss and Elecman on the way. She opened the front door. "Hey Zenkai, long time no see." She greets him with a hug. "Wow a lot's changed since I last saw you...Just letting you know I'm like in the neighborhood now. Yeah we're right next door." Zenkai let's off of her. Zenkai comes inside and they shut the door.

"Oh wow really? That's convenient. Hey remember how we talked about the history of the hero a few weeks back?" "Oh? Yeah I remember it. What about it?" Nyeyomi hands takes his hand, putting on a glove like device. "I got some inspiration and made you an official 'Megaman battle suit'. I thought it would be a cool idea, ya'know." "Holy. Epic!" "It works in battle like my shielding". "How does it work?" "You have to say 'Activate Megaman armor'. It can be done verbally or in thought." "Wait. Seriously? (Heh...oh man...though it's cool I'm gonna look like a dork doing this in the public.)"

"To remove just replace 'Activate' with 'deactivate'." "Oh?" "Why not try it out? make sure to let me know if there are any bugs." "Alright. So let's see...Activate Megaman Armor!" The armor appears around him. It fit to him well and he moves around a bit looking around himself.

"You got this dead on." "I am a stickler for details." "Ha ha ha. This is great! So anything really special beside it defending my ass in fights? Like can I do most the things I was able to do when...I was merged with that bastard Zeta?" "Oh yeah! Basically the same thing. But there are two new features, Auto shielding and regeneration abilities. ALSO! You're two buster charges combined can also make one big blast." "Damn! Ha ha ha! I wanna test these things out!"

There's a knock at Nyeyomi's door. "Hm?" Zenkai glanced behind him. "Eclipse who's at the door?"

"A D.M.F.D officer." "FUCK! Lock down mode. NOW!" "As you wish Ma'dam." "Sorry Zenkai, guess you're stuck here for now. (I really need to make an emergency escape teleporter...)" "Deactivate Megaman Armor. Crap...they're like bees." "The armor must be what drew that officer here." "Must give off lot's of radiation or something. That's what those guys go on right?" "Just a tad"

"A tad huh?" "Like a bit, not much. Make sense?" "Perfect sense." "Good! Well I'm in progress of making a Navi right now. Wanna come check him out?" "Oh crap...I nearly forgot. I gotta get this food back to Miuko. Maybe when I come back. You gonna be up late? I don't think it should take to long." "Did you forget we're on lock down?" "Oh yeeeah..(Miuko's gonna kill me dead when I get back now..)"

Nyeyomi begins walking off to the lab. "come on then. Don't mind Katnyss and Elecman. They're getting to know each other better since Katnyss learned to talk instead of just clinging to him." "Heh alright.. Good to see them again. Man feels like forever." "Yeah."

They walk into her lab, Nyeyomi showing off her newest creation. "This is Skullman...but he's not finished yet." "Woah...He looks pretty grim." "Just some inspiration on the old family emblem... I'm sure you noticed I'm really into skulls now."

Zenkai tilts his head forming lazy eyes. "Oh Heh yeah duh.." "Tired?" "Yeah been moving things around all day. I can't wait to see him up and going though. I always admired your crafting with armor and such. He may work greatly. I just wonder about his personality." "Yeah you mentioned that. Oh thanks! heheheh, yeah we'll see when he's up and moving."

"TaKe...bzzt..OveR…" Skullman's voice was heard, it was jumbled a bit. ".. That was an interesting couple first words." Zenkai stared down. Nyeyomi jumped. "Whoops! Still working out the kinks. hehe well that cop should be gone, feel free to let yourself out... hehe yeah…" "Yeah I should get going. Though you seem really nervous." "Wouldn't you be with your first Navi creation if it said that?" She Points at the bot.

"Well yeah but it's a kink right? It couldn't really be thinking that way... (Am I making her nervous?)" "ehehe… (I hope not..)" "Bzzzzzt...rUle oVer aLL living BZZZZT.." Skullman blurted out more dialog. "The FUCK?!" Nyeyomi jumped. "...Creepy." Zenkai decides to say goodbye to Nyeyomi for now and heads out to get the food for dinner. On the other part of town, Raiko sits in his room pondering over the events of the prior month.

"It's been a whole month since I've seen them. The last thing I wanna do is show my face. (But what if Zenkai beat me to her?…Dammit..)" Raiko starts thinking more of Nyeyomi. "I'm not soft! She's soft! Wait...no. No-no-no-no-no-no-no. Don't think like that Raiko. You're a man...cyborg...but still a man." He lays back against his pillow and sighs. "Why am I so afraid? Every time I think about it I get all...ugh I don't even know how to say it."

A notification goes off in his head. "Hmm? Oh I guess I should be heading to the dojo. To think Sensei promoted me to assistant just after that whole Zeta incident. Better head out. Just hope I don't run into her."

Before he leaves his mother stops him. "Wassup Mom?" "Just wanted to remind you that the new skin is almost ready. I reinforced it with stronger cells. As long as you don't deal with anything too sharp you should be fine." "Thanks. What about just brute force?" "It should be able to take at least your body weight. I figured that would be more than enough." "I do weigh in at a good 230. Anyway I've got Dojo-Duty today. I'll be back late." "Do you have your uniform?" "Yes." Raiko seemed annoyed at the question.

"Oh. How's that lady-friend of yours? I haven't seen her since we first met." "Can we stop talking about her? I need to get going!" Raiko seemed flustered. "Have a good day!" Raiko rushes out and heads towards the Mr. Kirihara's Dojo downtown. Zenkai was walking back with the food he turns a corner heading back to his new house.

"Let' see, got the chow mien, can't wait to set this stuff down." Zenkai was talking to himself. Raiko was heading in the opposite direction towards Zenkai's general direction. "Damn. Why does Mom keep askin' me about her?" Raiko mumbled to himself.

Zenkai spots Raiko and stops up a bit. "Oh wow. Raiko?" "Hmm? Who wants to know? Zenkai? Uh...hey...dude.…" "Yo, it's been a good while from the feels of it. How you been?" "Just...fine. Oh, ditched the hair huh? That's an improvement." "Oh Heh, yeah, my sis forced it off of me. But it worked out. I feel so much more cool headed now. literally, back then I guess I didn't care. Where you heading,? (Maybe Nyeyomi's…)" "I'm off to the dojo. Hm? What's with the glove 'Thriller'?" "Hm? Oh this?...It's something Nyeyomi gave to me. Remember that stuff about me being Megaman now...Kind of a cool armor deal. You should catch up with us sometime. I don't think she's seen you in a while." Nyeyomi...right...hmmmm.." Raiko looks down nervously.

"Hey?...Update me, you guys have another spat huh?" "Katsu! " Raiko trips Zenkai. "Nothin' happened! I haven't seen her this whole time!" "The food.." Zenkai gasped and flames up a bit.

"Huh? Oh. Whoops. Here I'll help." "Grrr.. Hm? ...Oh thanks.. (Damn time has done a number on this guy he's like...got feels?)" "Sure. But seriously, if you mention this to ANYONE...you're road kill." "Heh well ok…" Zenkai's phone rings. "Crap...Miuko.. On time." "Miuko?" "Oh yeah.. She's my sister." "You have a sister?" "Yeah. I never bring her up much...Safety reasons...In this line of work. I just gotta be careful."

"Yeah...we still have those Syndicate punks out and about." "Yep.. Hmm speaking of them. I need to go do more research on the virus. Apparently they said there's a new one going around. Has the D.F.M.D going all over the place." "Ugh. Those jerks don't know when to quit. I hear that stupid police girl joined them." "Stupid police girl?" "Think her name was Denise or something'. She really had it out for me." "Hmm did she carry glasses and have a really kind of annoying voice?" "Yeah that's her. She was in charge of all my cases. Got away every time. Bitch was not happy." "Oh wow dude…"

A D.F.M.D cruiser rolls by them. "Crap! They're tailin' me I swear. Look can you help me out? I just need to get away from them." "Hmm.. (Wait he's asking me? Well I suppose I'll help him out...) Get behind those bushes. " Zenkai points. "ACTIVATE MEGAMAN ARMOR!" Zenkai is equipped with the Megaman armor. The cruiser stops and alarms go off.

"Go! I got it!" Zenkai rushes off as the cruiser takes off after Zenkai. "Thanks! And that phrase is stupid!" Raiko runs off to the dojo.

Nyeyomi happened to be leaving her house. "Dammit... Stupid glitches... I need to replace that part for a new one... Fucking hell…" "Bzzt..CuRseS FOileD agarruuuuu..…" She glanced back hearing him again as she closed the door. She grumbled in annoyance. She began walking fast down the steps to the sidewalk. Raiko slows down his running so he doesn't draw attention too himself. He gets closer to Nyeyomi's residence since it's along the way to his dojo.

Nyeyomi hadn't noticed him, listening to her blaring music. She crashed into him. She fell back from the impact. Raiko fell back as well. He wasn't in his right mind. "Ow... " "Ugh. Hey watch iiiiiii...(Shit!)" Nyeyomi opened her eyes "Uh... Raiko?!"

Raiko stands her up and dusts off her clothes in a very panicked fashion. "Sorry, runnin' late. Didn't see ya. My bad." "No I wasn't looking where I was going... Hehe" "Um. Right. I'm gonna go now. Sensei'll kill me if I'm not on time. Well, see ya!" "Oh okay…"

Raiko takes off at full speed. Nyeyomi continuous walking to her brother's shop. "I hope Yusei has some useful parts this time... The last batch was crap... " She sighs. She walked off to the parts shop. She entered as she arrived at the place. The bell rung as she opened the door. "Yo! Yusei! You gave me some faulty parts!"

Yusei sat at the desk helping a customer, they looked shady to her. "I told you I don't have the fucking money!" Yusei spoke to the mysteries silver haired male that stood at his counter. "Money is the least of your worries...This isn't going to look well with you or the uppers of things...I've been looking over you for ages...Is this really where you want to end things? Get the money...Or it will be far more than your shop that falls…" "Grrr..…" "We can only keep this up so long. I have people to support too… Don't get so bent out of shape...I'll give you until the next time we see each other...Does that help you a bit?...I'm normally NOT this generous...But what the hell."

"I'll get the money, just leave them out of this!" "Playing a big card here.…" The mysterious costumer get's a call. "Oh I have to take this...Again...I hope your pockets fill enough when I return…" Nyeyomi hides behind some tall parts. The costumer walks out the bell on the door ringing as the door shuts. Nyeyomi was observing with her glasses, listening in on the call.

"Hello? Yes. This is Xion… How is Vee?" "She's fine...So have you found more information on the new Megaman of the Grid there?" "Nothing, this person is connected to a Wily though whom came up in the files…"

"(They taking about Zenkai? AND ME?)" Nyeyomi gasped.

"A Wily? Working with one such as Megaman?" "Don't get me started...Solaris messed up giving such a big task to a small kid. We have to clean up this mess…" "Yes...Are you still going to keep hounding him about money you don't need?" "I watched this guy since he was a child...I think he owes me something. Including more info on this kid…" Xion looks back to the store through a window at Nyeyomi. "…"

"(FUCK!)" She gasped. "I've gotta go...Tell Vee I'll be back soon.." Nyeyomi got up fast, making fast pace to the counter to hide. Xion looks in at Nyeyomi not breaking any emotion. He then turns off and heads into the night.

"Nye?!" Yusei leaned over the counter. "OH! Heyyyy... uh..…" "Sorry you had to see that…" "No-no! it's fine. I have the money I owe you from the hospital and I wanted to get some more parts." "Oh that's great! Here let me go grab you some." Yusei walks into the back. "(Fuck! That dude is after us? I need to alert the others. I can't believe he saw me)"

Zenkai was now typing away on his computer scanning things about the virus. He makes a cure from some new found powers given to him being Mega Man and jumps out of his seat. He was ready to go to Light and fix him up. "Phew...Took a bit." "Thank goodness I got data on my side now. I just need to get Nyeyomi and I'm set. " He taps the side of his goggles a number screen comes up. He calls up Nyeyomi from them.

A digital screen appears. Nyeyomi answers via her glasses. "Hey Zenkai…" "Hey about ready to get this cure to Light...Are you ok?" Nyeyomi had just left the shop. "Ehhh not so much. I just hacked into a phone call. There was this guy name Xion, his group seems to be looking into you and me... I'm worried…" "Huh? Looking into us for what?" "They knew about Solaris.. but I don't know if they know us directly... they mentioned 'new Megaman' and 'wily' I only assumed.. I'm nearing your place right now, if you want to meet there." "They knew Solaris?...Grrr...This doesn't sound good...Yeah I'll meet you out there.."

Nyeyomi hangs up, stopping outside his place. Zenkai works his way downstairs and heads out the front door. He's met by Denise who was looking over the area. "Huh? Didn't I see you earlier?" "I was in the car I think?...…" "...Hmmm how strange…" Nyeyomi noticed her gritting her teeth and jumped out. "Officer! I saw some odd man run that way. He seemed suspicious " Nyeyomi points the opposite way. Denise looks over Zenkai a bit. "What!? Alright! I'm on it! " Denise rushes off where Nyeyomi was pointing.

Zenkai sighs in relief. "Damn. She keeps lingering around.." "It's all this radiation." "NO SHIT!" "Not like we can help it huh? I swear...They should leave that stuff to us." Nyeyomi nods in agreement. "Oh yeah so I got the cure done...Just need the final add-ons. And did you record that call by chance? I'd like to take a listen myself." Zenkai speaks up. "You made the cure? hmmm guess you don't need me then, I could' of just sent the cure via my glasses... but yeah I do have the call saved, I made sure of that.. I'll e-mail it to you." "Alright awesome then. I needed you though for a vial to put this stuff in." He holds up a data package. The cure was compressed into a liquid.

"Why do you need me for that?" "Technology. Putting this stuff in a new vial could contaminate it. I need something made from what Elecman is made of. "Ummm why don't we just use my glasses, I have the cure saved anyway. " "Huh? Alright sure! Phew takes a load off my back." "You should really dispose of that."

"Yeah.." Zenkai pours it out into a trashcan. "Zenkai! What the hell!? Gahh " Nyeyomi hold her temples. "You really should put that in a hazard trash bin…..I really don't know why you didn't ask me in the first place."

"I figured. Then no it's been a while...Things happen when you're away for a while." Zenkai replied. "You know where I live, you could have just came over" "Hey it's not easy being a Megaman…" "h-hu sure... lead the way 'Megaman'." "Oh come on. I'm sorry ok? …." "it's fine… Would of been a nice excuse to hang out…." Zenkai stares at her, and smiles after a pause. Zenkai walks off to the hospital with Nyeyomi.

Xion was on a roof looking off at them. "(They're off...Time to see what they're up too..)" If Nyeyomi had been wearing her glasses she would have picked up on him, but she had them in her pocket. Zenkai and Nyeyomi walk into the hospital. Both youths are asked for their identification before entering. The security was pretty tight. After gaining access, they were lead to Light's room by an armed nurse. She let's them inside.

They look inside to see Light in bounded by strong data energy which had produced chains keeping him bound. The nurse remained inside while they entered.

"It's gotten so bad since I last saw him. They really have him locked down.." Zenkai spoke to Nyeyomi. Nyeyomi put on her glasses. "Eclipse administer the cure to him…. As well as the rest of the patients within this complex with the Sigma virus. "As you wish Ma'dam."

Starts the process forcing the vaccine right into Light through data which then breaks the chains. Light's eyes open and he falls to the ground holding his head. The doors unlock, with the virus removed, the armed nurse left the room, standing outside.

"It worked!" Zenkai smiled. "Doubt'd me?" Nyeyomi smirked at Zenkai. Light held his head his mind was still recovering he was drowsy.

Zenkai hugs Nyeyomi . "(Oh?)" she thought, as he let go and then ran in to see Light. "Doctor Light!" Light looks his way his vision blurry. "Z...Zenkai? Oh my gosh...How long has it been?' "2 years almost...The virus really had you.." "Wow...And...wait...What is she doing here? With all those skulls!?" Light noticed Nyeyomi. "Hmm?"

"Hm? Ohhh this is Nyeyomi, she got the cure for you." Zenkai explained. Light stands up. "...She did, did she?" "Yep." Light walks over to her. "Hmm...Thank you. But why do you carry skulls like a Wily?"

"I am a Wily. Nyeyomi Wily... And you are?" Nyeyomi replied. Light looked to Zenkai in a panic. "Zenkai! Do you have any idea what she's capable of?" "I do, and she used it right." Light looks to Nyeyomi. "If I get sick Zenkai." "You won't, stop being so stubborn. We even well saved the Grid together it was crazy."

"Why would you get sick? Zenkai's my friend, and if you're important to him I would have no reason to do such a thing." "….So if I weren't important then what?" Nyeyomi shook her head. "Wouldn't mean anything, I would still treat you the same." "I thank you...But I can't allow you to associate with Zenkai...It could be risky."

Zenkai gawked. " What!? Oh come on DOC! Stop being so self righteous! (Come on I'm only just getting close with her!)" Nyeyomi folded her arms. "HEY! I'm not like my ancestor, Albert Wily, I'll have you know."

"Even carrying the thought of doing something to someone not important, is enough...You even go out of your way to state you're a Wily so proudly...I'm sorry you were cursed with such a legacy...But even in your actions and tones...It's just not safe.." Nyeyomi points her index finger at him. "YOU LISTEN HERE OLD MAN! WEREN'T YOU PAYING ATTENTION?! I just said I would treat you the same way! I'm not afraid to be who I am, even if it may be a Wily. AND just because I'm a Wily doesn't mean I'm a bad person either! That's stereotyping! Zenkai is my friend, and I won't just stand aside and let you stop him from being so." "...How is this even…..You sound sincere…"

"(Woah Nyeyomi...)" Zenkai looked surprised. Light sighs. "…Very well. I'll give you a chance...But Zenkai. Urgh...Thanks you two…...I still don't trust you just keep that in mind.. I'm going back to Miuko...Zenkai? Be home soon alright?" "Oh yeah we had umm moved.. I'll call Miuko to come pick you up." "Oh? Ok...Thank you.." Light exits the room, accompanied by the security.

Zenkai looks to Nyeyomi as the two step into the hallway. "Hmm?" "Hey thanks again...Sorry he was so rough that way. I guess he's got a lot of bad blood from things in the past." "Let me guess, he finds it weird that a Wily and Light could be friends."

"Yeah...I think it's more just looking at what they do. For sure if you were going around infecting things. We might be playing our roles right. I'm glad we're good buds though as you stated. Heh made it even better we're friends now." "Heheh yeah I'm not one for 'world domination' anyways...Too political. Heheh and yeah, me too.." "Where's the politics in taking over the world?" "Beats me! Just making an assumption. Like making up a reason why I'm not interested in doing it." "Umm anyways. Want to grab a snack before heading back? All of this got me hungry. Maybe we might run into Raiko...Miuko's got Light covered for now."

"(Wait is he asking me out?... no he couldn't be... he mentioned Raiko... But uh…)" "Umm Nyeyomi?" "heheheh Ummm sure. As friends? Or is this…. Um a… date?" "Date? Woooah don't get the wrong idea! Just a snack or something ha ha ha. Granted you're good looking I don't think I could well umm yeah. (I don't want to make her uncomfortable…)"

The two head off to get something to eat. Xion stood listening in on them from the top of the hospital. "…Interesting...Light and Wily huh?.…" he jumps fading off into the dark sky. Zenkai and Nyeyomi arrive at a food place not far from their homes.

"Mmm can't wait to eat." Zenkai looked hungry. Nyeyomi looks over the menu. "Wonder if they got Squid…" They sat in the booth and placed their orders. Their booth was right next to the window, so they could see outside.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Ripper**

Elsewhere, Raiko was just cleaning up before leaving the dojo. He locked up the place and started heading towards home. Along the way he passed a restaurant, but something was off. He thought he saw Nyeyomi and Zenkai. "What the hell? That can't be." He looks into the window of the establishment again. They were sitting at the same table eating sushi. Raiko hides himself by the wall away from the window frame.

Raiko: Shit. They're sitting together. Are they...no. They can't be an item. Not on my account. I'll be back Goggles. You and I will settle this once and for all. As Sensei once told me, face your problems head on." Raiko puts fists together. "Right. Tomorrow. Prepare yourself for the worst Zenkai." Raiko goes home.

Zenkai looks out the window while he was eating some food. " There you should have the file sent to your email now. " Nyeyomi explained as she was going through her files on her glasses. "Hm?" Zenkai places on his goggles and opens his computer he spots the email. "Ok got it. Can't wait to hear what this call is all about." "We'll get these bastard before they get us." "You bet we will!" Zenkai looks at the time. "Well guess we'll call it a night here." "Good idea." "Hey and sorry about before. Heh Light always told me I'm to nice for my own good. Take it easy. And keep me updated on 'domination Man' you got going in the works. Heh you gotta fix those bugs."

"hehe yeah no worries. Will do, take it easy Zenkai." Nyeyomi replied. Zenkai nods waving off to her and heads out. She also makes her way home.

Zenkai wakes up and after catching up with Light a bit he heads off to the store to pick up some milk. "Man it's good having the doc back…(hell, I kinda even had a date with Nyeyomi.) It's been really quiet though aside that call stuff. I wonder where those guys could be? And why are they so worried about me being Megaman?" Zenkai gets an ominous message from an unknown sender on his phone.

"…Hm? Spam? I don't recognize this number.." He opens the message. "Meet me at the park 12pm or I'm comin' after you myself Goggle-Face!" Zenkai read it, getting a sweat drop. "Raiko?" "What's he want? And even in his messages he gives me nicknames ...But why does he want to meet? I could say he's pissed but I can't tell over this…" Zenkai heads off to the park around noon. Raiko awaits him. He looks upset as he is leaning up against a tree.

"Hey man what's up?" Zenkai greeted. "Don't 'what's up' me. " Raiko bangs his fist against the tree nearly breaking it. Zenkai gets a sweat drop. "Umm Woah...What's biting you now?" "You know what's biting me! I saw you at the restaurant! You wanna explain to me what you were doing with Nyeyomi. Well?"

"Oh?... (HE SAW?) We just came back from helping my father Dr. Light...She had the virus cure so she went with me to cure him. After we went out to eat and talked over these odd new figures who were stalking us or something. I've got the message in my email if you want to hear it." Zenkai was nervous. "But yeah that's what was happening...Umm what'd you think we were doing? (Oh damn! This is too much.)"

"Don't lie to me! You two were going-out weren't you!" "uh…No… I told you we were just talking. Chill out dude...But hey if your jealous, you can go talk with her. She's still single. It's out in the open man. Sides I'm to busy with Megaman work and what not. And trying to find these new creeps. (Did I just surrender? Dammit Zenkai! Don't you like Nyeyomi?!)"

"Jealous? Who're you callin' jealous! I'm not jealous." "Dude your totally jealous. Go get her man! You can do it. I'm rooting for you. (Why am I encouraging him?!)" Zenkai gets a call, It was Light.

"That's...I...…" Raiko hesitated. Zenkai answered his phone. "Yo...Hey Dr. Light.. Yeah I'll be home soon." Zenkai turns back to Raiko. "Guess we'll catch up in a bit man." "You...grrrrrrrrrr...I've had enough of you!"

"Hm?…" Raiko runs furiously towards Zenkai. "(Urgh...Not today..)" Zenkai warps away onto a grid floor above him. "Hey just cool off a bit. Give yourself some time ok?" Zenkai called to Raiko who misses each time he tries to hit him. "I gotta run…" "Stop! I'm not done with you!"

Zenkai activates his Megaman suit and flies off onto the grids. "Come back here and fight like a man you Mega-Asshole! FUCK!" Raiko punches the ground. "He got away."

Zenkai lands on a grid floor and sighs to himself. "Urgh Raiko...What are we going to do with you man?" Zenkai flies down to the surface and powers down. He rubs his head he had to get back home now. He walks around a corner and bumps into a girl with short green hair, she wore a white dress and had red eyes and boots to match.

"You're him…" She spoke. "Huh?" The girl walks pass him without saying another thing but then turns to him. "Watch yourself…" She walks around the corner and Zenkai runs after her, she had vanished.

"...Damn... What the hell is going on in this town?" Zenkai shrugged. "YOU THERE!" Denise called. "God.." "You were spotted with that criminal!" "What?" "WE RAN THE TAPES MISTER! You were all over it with him!" "Who are you talking about!?" "Raiko! That data feasting sonnuva! He's full of radiation! And energy! He has to be brought in! And you're going to help me!" "Hey listen. I don't know your...problems or want any part of them...But...I gotta be somewhere... (Jeez does this chick have a thing for Raiko or what?!)"

"You're denying the D.F.M.D? Interesting...YOU'RE A SUBSPECT NOW!" She fixes her glasses. "(Gosh dammit woman..) Hey I think I see someone robbing a store over there!" "Huh!?" Zenkai warps away.

"What!? DAMMIT!" Denise pulls off her hat and starts to stomp on it. The general walks over. Denise pulls her hat up quickly. "Sir!" General stroked his obnoxiously pointed moustache. "What seems to be the problem?" "Urgh! I had a lead, but it got away! Uraaaaagh! I was so close!" "There, there Sergeant. We'll get them next time." "You guys always say that!"

Zenkai arrives home and after settling with Light and Miuko a bit he calls Nyeyomi in his room. She answers on a monitor from in front of her, she was working on Skullman, who was activated now.

"Hey Zenkai!" "Hey, how's it going with Skullman there?" "Pretty good, he's active now. Say 'hi' Skullman." Nyeyomi moves out of the screen, showing Skullman. "SoOn I wiLl bE fuLlY FuNctiOnal and the WORLD wiLL Be MINE!" "Still sounds as if he has quirks." Zenkai commented. "Uh-Heh yeah, he's not complete yet.…" "CoMe My SkuLL mInIons!" Nyeyomi looks over "YOU DON'T HAVE MINIONS!"

"…. Well something interesting happened today. Raiko called me to the park." Zenkai spoke. "huh?... What happened? Wait! He has a phone?" "He seemed upset and I asked him about it. He thought we were dating or something...Maybe you guys should talk it over...I tried clearing it up and he went ballistic." Nyeyomi blushes, looking off. "(Zenkai and me?…Um-uhh… why do I have to like both of them?!)"

"InSoLENT FoOls!" Nyeyomi reared back, here expression changed. "SKULLMAN SHUT UP!"

"My thoughts exactly. anyways...I think he has a crush on you. I think you should chat with him. Thankfully your armor and me being Mega Man helped...I'd be a freaking grounded statue right now." "Crush! What!? Waitwaitwait WHAT!? No-no that's preposterous!" "That reaction did seem a bit a odd. You got something for him too?" "W-What!? I-uh... You're crazy!" Nyeyomi shuts off the monitor abruptly.

"Either she does…. Or… maybe she likes me? It's official...Guess I'll count my cards carefully when hanging around her.…just in case." Miuko calls for Zenkai downstairs.

At Nyeyomi's pad, she panics, blushing violently. "He's crazy, I-I don't just like Raiko...I-I like Zenkai too…GAHH I'm soooooooo confused. WHAT DO I DO!?" "TO tHE sKuLL macHinE! NYEHehEHEHEHEhehe!" Nyeyomi ignores Skullman, flopping down onto the nearby couch.

Back at the park...Denise spots Raiko. "YOU! I FOUND YOU! HANDS UP!" "Huh? Who the...oh god no. Not you." "Oh god yes! Thanks to your goggle wearing friend and some old videos! I knew I'd find you eventually!" "That dick ratted me out! (HE DEFINATLY LIKES NYEYOMI! BASTARD! THIS MEANS WAR!)" "THE EVIDENCE IS THE ONLY CULPRIT HERE!" Denise shoots a Tazer out at him, but Raiko is unaffected.

"What was that supposed to do?" "It was suppose to stun you! Electcute you!... But…" "Oh yeah? Like this?" Raiko grabs wires and sends volts of electricity back at her. Denise falls back jolting up and down a bit. "Urgh! YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!" She jumps back to her feet. "Not bad. How 'bout some more." "You're going down!" Denise flies at him again. Raiko Continues to send electricity to the wires.

"AYAYAYAYAYAYAAYAYAY!" Raiko was actually trying his hardest not to laugh. Denise is flung backward the Tazer finally leaves her hand. Raiko walks up to her. "You are one stubborn lady. Do yourself a favor and give up. You'll sleep better once you do. Sayonara sweetheart." Raiko walks away. "You! I will GET YOU YET!"

Yukkon appears slashing through a lot of people in some slummy area. The ones he cut become strange slime creatures and he jumps on top of a building he takes in the air a bit. "It's been so long... With the new virus at play however...anything I touch becomes what I want it to be! ...Hmm...who to attack next?" Yukkon shuts his eyes and begins to scan. The virus was vast around the city and he finds a familiar signature.

"…The bitch. It's been a while! BUT I'M GAME! Let' bring you back home for good!" He disappears and appears in front of her house. "...Such an interesting layout…" Yukkon opens a grid door making his way through the blue prints and arrives right in Nyeyomi's bedroom. She wasn't present in the room, all he could hear was very very loud music playing from the basement. "...Damn...Hmm...death metal.. I always hated that kind of music! But...It's perfect for what's to come next."

Yukkon goes back grid mode opening another door and he makes his way downstairs. "...TURN THAT SHIT DOWN!" Nyeyomi was too busy working on Skullman. Yukkon smiles. "IT's aLiVE!" "W..WHAT!?" Yukkon gawked. "I'm A GEniUS!" "Hmm?" Nyeyomi glances back Her face becomes sour. "YOU! HOW DID YOU! Skullman, prepare for a battle."

"All these gizmos and you FORGET TO PROTECT YOURSELF FROM THE GRID? Get outta the 20XX years...AND GET UP TO DATE! OR ALLOW ME TO UPDATE YOU AGAIN!" "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Nyeyomi activates barrier and weapons. "Eclipse we have an intruder!"

"YeS! AlrIGHT You InSolENT FOOL! I will crush you with a loud, LOUD crUnCH! BeHOLD! BoDY AtTAck!" Yukkon takes the hit getting knocked backward. "Urgh! What in the world!?"

"(Indeed. All defenses have been prepared. At your command Ma'dam.)" "Alert Zenkai and Raiko! I'm hitting the grid. " Nyeyomi opens a grid down, and uses her bow to knock Yukkon in as she follows after him. "HuH? WaIt fOr me!" "(Contacting.…)" Eclipse spoke, as the grid door closed.

Nyeyomi landed in the grid space, looking fierce. She released Elecman and Katnyss from the glasses. "Ready you guys?" "Always Nye-chan!~" "Ready to go."

"I'm going to just re-infect you. It's not fun being the prey is it?" "Who said I was ever the prey? After all, You are the one in my bow's cross hairs." Nyeyomi she flies clear out of reach firing several laser arrows at him. "(I have sent alerts to both Zenkai and Raiko as per request. I instructed them to meet at your residence. I assume Zenkai will take care of the entryway to The Grid.)" Eclipse informed Nyeyomi. "Nice work Eclipse!"

Yukkon deflects the arrows with his.. 'pink' blades. "(Of course Ma'dam. I must say that is quite the embarrassing color.)" Eclipse points out. "PINK?! Wow you really must have decided play for the other team... Pink is so a girly guy's color." Nyeyomi exclaims. "WHAAAAT!? YOU BITCH! SHUT YOUR FREAKING FAAAAACE! Yukkon screams.

"NUhahahahahaha! PatheTic Color ScHeme!" Skullman speaks up. " ...That is quite…" Elecman turns to fake barf. "Oh come on!" Yukkon throws up his hands.

"OH? Do I detect anger. Did I make you upset? Heheh How pathetic." Nyeyomi taunted. "DIE!" Yukkon snarls. Nyeyomi takes out her solar cannon, firing it at the blue haired male below. Katnyss acts on her own, using electrical shock to zap Yukkon. Yukkon get's hit up with the attack he flies back catching himself.

Skullman takes off his arm and throws it at Yukkon. "BoomeRANG BONE!" "Elecman, formation beta." Nyeyomi instructed. Yukkon takes the hit flying backward he then pulls his blades and tosses them they begin to warp around. One forms behind Nyeyomi again. Yukkon laughs.

"GOT YOU AGAIN!" Yukkon chuckles. A shot hits the blade knocking it away. Zenkai and Raiko appear.

"You just don't learn!" Zenkai looked over. "Hope we're not too late." Raiko adds. "Zenkai! Raiko! Just in time!"

"Dammit!" Yukkon grunts. "Let's not waste anymore time. " Zenkai charges up and shoots off a massive blast merging it with the update Nyeyomi made. "Yes. YES! Get HIM MY MinionS!" Skullman chuckled. Yukkon is hit up with the combined blast and taken off guard with the second. He falls back.

"SKULLMAN! THEY AREN'T YOUR MINIONS!" Nyeyomi snaps. "Send HIM TO THE juNKYARD!"

"Wait let's capture him!" Zenkai holds out his hand. "FREEZE!" Yukkon is frozen in place.

"W...What!?" Yukkon panics. Raiko walks up to him. "Nowhere to run now." "I can't hold him for long! Knock him out Raiko!" Zenkai called. "Grrr!" Yukkon growled.

Nyeyomi flew closer to the battle, preparing some arrows once more. Katnyss Also ready to attack when ready.

"... I...Shoot …" Elecman was going to do tha command, but froze up for some reason. "Elecman! Why aren't' you moving?" Nyeyomi noticed. "..Oh! Sorry!" He runs out and begins to fire off electricity at Yukkon. "Gah!"

Zenkai was feeling his grip over the data around Yukkon slipping. "Urgh...Hurry! He's gonna get loose!" Nyeyomi fired the shots, They connect, but Yukkon frees one hand. "I'm nearly...BACK!"

"(Elecman's attacks didn't remove the virus? he must have this new one I've heard about)" Nyeyomi was analyzing. "Grrr!" Zenkai grunted.

"This one's for putting' her in the hospital! San Raikouken! " Raiko delivers three powerful electric punches draining all of his energy from his weapon tank. Yukkon is hit with the attack it breaks his mind and Yukkon is knocked out cold.

Zenkai finally let's off the freeze letting Yukkon fall to the ground. Zenkai floats over landing on his feet. "Ok.. Run a scan on him. See if we can trace back to where he came from. From there. We'll take down Sigma."

Nyeyomi flies downwards. "You sure he's down?" She begins running the trace. "Yeah...Raiko knocked him good...But just to be on the safe side." Zenkai performs yet another freeze on him.

Raiko picks up Yukkon and slaps his face around to be sure. Yukkon doesn't respond. "Yup. He's out."

Nyeyomi continues scanning. "Elecman, what happened back there?" "I...froze up… I'm sorry…" "Why?" "...Yukkon he... He never liked me. But I trusted him...Now seeing him this way... I'm foolish…" "Don't worry, if you are too uncomfortable to fight, you can always stay home and be the maid." Nyeyomi teases. "BoW DoWn To youR NAVI mAstER!" Skull exclaimed. Elecman laughs blushing, "I'll get better...Thanks for the offer…"

"Skullman, go into my glasses, same with you two." Nyeyomi speaks up. "Temporary retreat!" The Navis zap into the glasses. "Nyeyomi? Anything on the reading?" Zenkai looked over her shoulder. "It seems like they're in an abandoned warehouse." "Alright."

"Everything alright?" Raiko asks. "I'm fine… thanks to you guys." "Oh...good. Heh." Raiko scratches his head. Zenkai looks over to the two and steps back to give them space. "Hey when you guys are ready, meet me around the warehouse. I got the coordinates. Don't be to long ok? " "What the hell? Whaddya mean don't be long!?" Raiko snarls. Zenkai warps away.

"Umm... (I wonder if what Zenkai said was true... damn why can't I breath.. It's just….. I can't choose…)" Nyeyomi nervously looked over at Raiko. "(Raiko's hot… but kinda overbearing… and then there's Zenkai… he's a fashion disaster…. But… he has many great personality traits… DAMMIT! Get your head together Nyeyomi!)"

Raiko notices Nyeyomi and starts backing away from her slowly. "Oh...um...hey Nyeyomi.…" "umm...it's been a while.." "Yeah...it has. I dig the skulls hehe." "Heheheh oh these... Kinda getting into the whole being a Wily now." "What's skulls got to do with that?" "Old Family Emblem heheheh ... yeah..…" "And what's a Wily? Is that like an animal or something'?"

Nyeyomi looked at him trying to hold in a laugh. "It's my last name dummy. (Zenkai defiantly is the smarter of the two…)" "Oh...right...(Way to go numb nuts!)" "Pffhehe!" "(Just make yourself look stupid in front of her why don't ya!)" "So...uh…" "What? Wanna laugh at me some more? Wanna tell me my earrings look stupid?" Raiko was clearly overreacting.

"No-no I just found it funny because EVERYONE knows about my family's bad history... Heheh why would I think your earrings looks stupid?... (I don't know how to deal with this...)" "Agh. Sorry. I'm just...I don't know what to do with myself right now." "um... Zenkai mentioned something about you guys fighting at the park... what was that all about?" Yukkon still laid out cold on the ground.

"He did huh? Lousy friend he turned out to be. First he rats me out to the one woman who's been obsessed with capturing' me and now this?" Raiko lightly kicks Yukkon's body. "Then there's this asshole."

Nyeyomi folds her arms. "Yeah... Ummm maybe I should lock him away in my glasses like how Eclipse did with Katnyss before…" "Defiantly would need a virus barrier.." Yukkon slightly begins to regain consciousness. "..Urgh…" "Fuck'n!" Nyeyomi jumps back as Yukkon sits up. Raiko gets in front of Nyeyomi to protect her.

"That was quite a...hit there...Had me dreaming all kinds of funny shit." Yukkon cracked his neck. "Haven't had enough huh? Well why don't we fix that." "...btw...NYEYOMI!? WHEN DID YOU START WEARING SHORTS UNDER YOUR SKIRT!? YOU RUINED A GOOD SHOT THERE! And no...I'm going to continue this dance until you both are shredded to bits!" "ARGHHH! YOU PERVERT!" Nyeyomi tightens her fists.

"Not until my dyin' breath buddy." "(Dying breath?... Zenkai must be right then...Dammit Nyeyomi breath... You haven't decided just… weigh the qualities…)"

Yukkon smirked. "Watch your words there. I'm known to make wishes come true!" Nyeyomi glares at Yukkon. "What nothing to come back on there? My you're quite blinded by your love for that man aren't you?" Yukkon taunted.

"WHAT!? (PERPOSTEROUS! THAT IS WAY OUT OF LINE!)" Nyeyomi jumped. "LOVE!?" Raiko was caught of guard.

" Don't' bullshit me.. I heard it all...And it really. REALLY PISSED ME OFF! How you talked to yourself about Zenkai telling you things...This virus is amazing.. Ha ha ha. It's true Raiko...She's got it bad for you. BUT NOT AS BAD AS I HAVE IT FOR HER! OR had it.…" Yukkon went on.

Nyeyomi grew mad, activating her bow and firing a shot at him, point blank in the face. Yukkon is knocked back hard he falls to the ground knocked out again.

"Had it? Oh you gotta be kiddin' me?" Raiko folded his arms. Nyeyomi began kicking Yukkon in Rage. "Stapidstupidstupidstupid! STUPID!" "Hey relax. " Raiko gets Nyeyomi in a full-nelson. She breaths heavy, trying to catch her breath. She still glared down at Yukkon.

"You good?" Raiko asked. "no.…" Nyeyomi's phone goes off. It was Zenkai, he had sent a text message to her asking if things were alright over there. "Hmmm a text? Zenkai? WHAT'S HE INSINUATING!? ArghhH! (Doesn't he realize I like him as well!?)" "Easy there. Can I trust you not to go nuts like I do? I won't let you go until you stop." Raiko replied. "I want to beat the snot out of him!" "I do too. Believe me I would love to kick his ass but I'd rather not have murder on my conscience."

"You're right... Let's just lock him in the glasses and be done with him. Eclipse, lock Yukkon up like you had Katnyss before. Enhance the cell with a strong virus protection." Nyeyomi ordered. "Huh? He's human isn't he?" Raiko gawked.

"(Right away Mistress. Initiating virus seal protection gate.)" Eclipse brings Yukkon into the glasses and stores him away in a secured cell. "I figured since the original Virus made it so I can enter the grid, maybe it would work the same with him going into the glasses." Nyeyomi looked to Raiko. "(That is correct…)" Eclipse confirmed. "Mind uh... putting me down now?" Nyeyomi asked.

" Oh...ok. (I held her in my arms...)" Raiko lets go of his hold. "Alright" Nyeyomi dusts herself off. "Let's go meet Zenkai then." "Right. I've gotta pay back Zenkai for ditchin' us and rattin' me out to that crazy cop lady." "That's seems a little out of character for Zenkai to rat you out... Come on.. (Would Zenkai do that to try to get me first?….)" Nyeyomi opens the grid door.

Xion had been looking over them from the top. He had been noting everything about Megaman's friends. He then turns off leaving them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Syndicate**

Zenkai was now fighting off some goons around the Syndicates location he made his way to a door he knew to be where their HQ was now. He wipes sweat from his head. "Well I hope Nyeyomi got the message...Time to end this crap once and fall." Zenkai holds his hand up opening the door. Zenkai hears rushing coming his way. He turns to the sound of it and spots Raiko and Nyeyomi. "Wow. That was fast…"

"Ok..? This should lead us in to the syndicate. We'll take down Sigma and that should end this virus going around. Follow me." Zenkai walks ahead of them. "He seems direct today…" Nyeyomi murmurs. "Better to move forward then." Raiko rubs his fists. They enter a mansion like structure cherry red wood and red carpets were all around. With pictures and emblems holding the syndicates Events. Two spiral stair cases which led upward also filled the nature of the room.

"They're pretty classy…" Zenkai takes in the décor. "Pfft...I'd say my 'Wily fortress' is better." Nyeyomi grumbles.

"Do I hear bitch?" Spoke a female voice. "Who's there?" Raiko called. Mimmy appears at the top of the staircase.

"Oh the fashion disaster!" Nyeyomi puts her hand to her hip. "You! You were with Yukkon!" Raiko adds. Zenkai remains silent. "…"

Mimmy laughs she jumps up on the shoulder of an invisible person who forms out of the darkness as Tardarus. "Great. More of them." Raiko grumbled. "Ho ho...You do look more Wily.. And my. Is that really Megaman?" Mimmy snorted.

Nyeyomi engaged her shields and duo weapon. "How on Earth do you find such a team this way?" Mimmy went on. "We're not here to talk about us...Where's Sigma!?" Zenkai demanded. "Don't you know how it goes? We need to fight.…" Mimmy explains.

Nyeyomi fires a shot at Mimmy. "Then quit your talking!" Mimmy floats off of Tardarus shoulder and forms a whip of sharp ivy.

"Go time." Raiko shifts into a karate stance. Zenkai glows up from charging. "Let's go!" Mimmy hits away the shot. Nyeyomi releases Katnyss from the glasses. "Time for some revenge! Nya~"

Mimmy flies at Nyeyomi and swings her whip crescent purple fly out quickly and become sharp. Katnyss intervenes slashing. Zenkai shoots off at more shots hitting Tardarus who never seemed to budge. Mimmy smiles and swings her whip again catching around Katnyss's legs. She slams Katnyss into the ground. Nyeyomi flies backwards, aiming several shot at Mimmy, and releases them. Katnyss leaps back up, whips electric wires at Mimmy. Mimmy gets hit with the onslaught. "Urgh!"

Zenkai and Raiko had Tardarus tumbling a bit. But he swings and knocks into Zenkai who then flies hitting a wall hard. "Grrr." "OooOooh fried plant girl in pain? How sad." Katnyss spins into a tornado, slashing at high speed.

Mimmy holds up her hand and tons of seeds made of data begin to fly all over the place and into the air. They become odd spores and Katnyss runs into some they explode knocking her all over the place. "ARGHHH!" Katnyss flies backwards.

Nyeyomi flew down fast, casting 'heal' with her Navi healing device. Katnyss seemed to regain her strength fast, without the scarring like the other healing device. "Heh...Ohhhh kitty needs to calm down a bit…" Mimmy slams her hand into the ground forming roots which connect to the remaining seeds in the air.

The roots become electrical and really make things more difficult. Zenkai looks around as Tardarus slams at him quickly. Raiko jumps in front of Katnyss. "I got you covered Kitten. Shake off those roots if you can." "Thanks Denki~ " She gets up taking another battle stance. "Ugh. Stop callin' me that."

Mimmy laughs "Ohh how cute.." Zenkai kicks Tardarus making him tumble down he was nearly defeated. He looks over to the others.

Nyeyomi flies up again, firing more shots at Mimmy before switching to claw mode and whirlwinding at her fiercely. Mimmy was taken off guard and gets hit with the onslaught. "AAAAH!"

Raiko runs in to trip up Mimmy and start pounding her into the ground. Zenkai power punches Tardarus who smacks into the back of Mimmy the two fall to the ground. Katnyss rushes at Tardarus, zapping the hell out of him.

Zenkai begins to charge and launches a major shot and then uses the update Nyeyomi made to scatter the shot. "Grrrraaaah!" The combined shots blow Tardarus and Mimmy to data pieces.

"...Phew...Good work guys. "Zenkai looks to them. Nyeyomi was panting a bit, before standing up. "Okay... now to Sigma…" "Right! "Hang on. My energy tanks empty. I need to absorb some electricity." Raiko stopped. "Hmm…" Zenkai looked over.

Katnyss held out her hand. "here! I create electricity." "You ok with that?" "yeah, I have an unlimited supply." "Alright. " Raiko holds out hand, Katnyss grabs it. Raiko begins to absorb electricity. Nyeyomi scans the area for traces.

"I can't wait to end this.." Zenkai spots a hidden grid door through the cherry wood it was pretty embedded.

Zenkai walks over and touches the wall and it opens. "Something up?" Nyeyomi glanced up. " Found the door...This might take us to Sigma. I'm getting a powerful radiation signal from here. How's it going over there? " Zenkai looks back to Raiko and Katnyss.

Katnyss glances over. "Ok. Weapon tank's at 100%. Thanks." Raiko lets off. "Not a problem Denki~ Nya hehe!" "Stop callin' me that!" Katnyss giggled running to Nyeyomi's side. "Jeez. Stupid cat." "I'm not stupid! 3."

"Awesome let's move guys." Zenkai stated. "lead the way" Nyeyomi agreed. They all arrive to a virus filled location which was beaming of more cherry red walls. Glows from cracks filled the room adding a soft touch and dimming mood to things. There were some doors set up.

"What's all of this?" Zenkai wondered. A big door stood between them all but it was locked. ...Ok.. So the center door is locked...It must be connected to these other doors.. Urgh...This is going to take forever. Maybe we should split up and search them.."

"(I don't think that would be a good idea..)" Eclipse spoke. "(I agree.) Let's stick together, it's safer in numbers." Nyeyomi spoke up. "Hmm.. Ok I guess we'll check that one." Zenkai points to a grid door and they all walk over to it.

"WAIT ZENKAI! This is wayyyyyyy to familiar.. Don't do that." Nyeyomi urged him. "Hm? Why? And... Familiar?" "Hello!? Remember the Wily history, every Wily had eight creations and after Megaman defeated them, he'd have to fight them all over again... We've fought eight bosses... Seriously Sigma must have set this one up for me... Dammit!" "Wait...Oh wow! (Urgh no way I'd want to deal with Ginger again.. I'm glad Nyeyomi caught that.)" Zenkai gasped. "Well at least we know who's at the end." Raiko spoke up.

"We can't just rush into this head on, we need a strategy." Nyeyomi leaded forward, holding her chin. "Why don't we just go around it? Maybe there's another way in?" Katnyss suggested.

"Think you can find it?" Raiko asked. "If I remembered Sigma's smell I could...but I don't nya…"

Nyeyomi scanned with her glasses. "There's a lot of feedback, he must have a firewall up... Any idea's Zenkai?" "If we can crack through this fire wall...I'd think it's set up for the doors to activate it.. Hmm.." Zenkai looks around and spots a Grid door. Zenkai darts up to the door and opens it. He spots a way around. He turns back to the others.

"Hmm?" Nyeyomi looked over. "This place has all kinds of other routes. We'll take this around to Sigma." Zenkai explained. "Nice work!" Nyeyomi exclaimed. "Let's move. I wanna put an end to all this bullshit." Raiko grunted. "Following~" Katnyss meowed.

Sigma now sat in a chair turned to a window that was displaying a lot of data and violent skies outside his room. The purple light, lighting up the dim room in areas. Red candles sat around as well adding even more to the eventful location. Zenkai and the others run in and Sigma turns to them. "I don't recall you guys being invited...But beside that...The traps are still set...Damn Wilys always giving away the juicy stuff."

"Maybe you shouldn't have left a Wily based trap for us then. it was sooo obvious!" Nyeyomi put her hands on her hips. "Say your prayers Sigma. I'm gonna beat you within an inch of your life." Raiko held up his fists. "But I WANNA kill him!" Katnyss whined.

"I'm with her. This guy has been a thorn in my side for the last years or so...First the virus that hurt Light and now this? He's gotta go." Zenkai agreed. "He's going down!" Nyeyomi exclaimed.

"Pretty dark for Megaman there...More on terms with a Wily if I'd say so myself...But ok kids.." Sigma flames up with dark energy. "You wanna take out the host? You gotta make sure you're packing the right antidotes."

"Which we are!" Zenkai shoots Sigma in his arm. "Grrr. That hurt.."

Katnyss sends a blast of electricity at him. Sigma jumps away avoiding the attack. Nyeyomi takes off into the air, scanning for battle clues. Sigma forms a saber from his dark energy and infects some pillars in the room which become alive and start to rush and swing themselves at the others.

Zenkai quickly shoots a pillar with a charged shot destroying it. Raiko runs in and starts punching and kicking ferociously at Sigma. "C'mon Baldy!" "You asked for it brick face!" Sigma spots the attack and was unable to move quickly. "Grah!" "Gotcha!" Sigma was hit by the punches and then Zenkai's attack smashes into his back. "Ultimate attack!" Raiko grabs Sigma by the neck, lifts him up and begins to shock him. He then throws him to the ground and punches him releasing all the electricity he had reserved. "Grah!" "Denei Spark!"

Katnyss swept around the area, running at high speeds, her cats claws hanging back as she ran. She dove at Sigma, attempting to shred him. Sigma gets hit by the electricity as Katnyss's attack hits him dead on. He falls forward a bit more and Zenkai flies smashing him in the face then shooting Sigma dead on making him fly into the air. "(These kids are getting annoying)" "Keep it up guys!" Zenkai called. Sigma fades and appears behind Raiko. He grabs Raiko by the neck flamming up. "You like to toss things…" "Gnh!" "Let's see how far you can fly." Sigma shoots Raiko off from his hold quickly Raiko catches flame from the dark energy "Bam."

The flames start to let off of Raiko as he was now air born. "Gaaah!" Nyeyomi flew beneath him without thinking, grabbing his hand to slow him down. "Raiko!" Raiko's synth skin was burning off. He was still using the older version. She flew him down to the ground, setting him down before equipping her bow, and aiming it at Sigma. "You okay?" Raiko tears off the burning pieces and does an internal scan of his body. Sigma cracks his own neck a bit.

"I'm ok, but I can't take another one of those flame attacks again. My muscular sections aren't flame resistant yet." Nyeyomi unhooked her shielding device tossing it to him. "Then you better use this!" "Thanks. This'll help. " Raiko equips the device, and the shield goes up protecting him. "Sweet. I'm goin' in!"

Nyeyomi flew up high, and re-aimed the shot before firing away at sigma with the triple shot. "Crap...You kids are getting seriously out of hand with all these gizmos and junk." Sigma growled. Katnyss Dragged her claws against the ground as she ran at Sigma once more, engulfing her body with electricity. Zenkai stood charging. Sigma forms a virus shield which protects him from Katnyss's Volt strike it did however shatter a bit of the shield.

Sigma slams into the ground creating gushers of darkness. The arrows slam into Sigma's back soon and he looks back Nyeyomi's direction. Nyeyomi Swapped out the solar laser, firing it at Sigma after noticing the dark type attack. Raiko ran back in with another flurry of punches and kicks to try and crack the shield.

Sigma takes up the attacks getting knocked back and forth, he then gets blinded by the light. Zenkai let's off his charged shot smashing into Sigma shattering half his upper chest. "Shit! You punks!" Sigma unleashes more flames the room becomes warped now.

"He's reaching his limit…" Zenkai pointed out. Raiko leaps back away from the flames. The shielding prevented him from getting burned again. Katnyss rushed at him again, tornadoing in a Pirouette with her electrical wires spinning as she turned rapidly, slamming them at Sigma. "Sparking Pirouette!"

Sigma scatters from the attack his face morphing up into Data he couldn't believe he was taken down. "Alright!" Zenkai exclaimed. Nyeyomi flew down. "Nice work Katnyss!" "Nya!" "Nice work Katnyss!" Zenkai says. Nyeyomi turned to him. "Did you just copy me?" She raises an eyebrow. Zenkai looks to Nyeyomi with a goofy grin and grabs the orb. Nyeyomi glances over to Raiko.

"Phew. That was some fight. Um...here's your device back. " Raiko hands back the device. "Yeah. Everyone okay?" Nyeyomi took the device. Katnyss zaps back into the glasses.

Zenkai's armor glows dark and then his color comes back normal from the effect of the core. "I'll manage. So is this it? The Syndicate's down right?" Raiko looks to Raiko. "Yeah, but we have another group to worry about." Zenkai walks over to them.

"What? Another one?" Raiko gawked. "Yeah I mentioned it to you in the park remember? Nyeyomi had sent me a file of the call...These guys are watching us." Zenkai put a hand in his pocket.

They hear clapping and in steps Xion. Raiko goes into a fighting stance again. "Sharp...You at least have that down. And group?...I suppose you low beings can call us that.." Xion places a hand in his pocket.

Nyeyomi aimed an arrow over. "That's him, the guy I mentioned." "He looks like a serious figure.." Zenkai commented. "I am. Megaman Zenkai.. That's what your name came up as… Apparently, we don't think you quite fit the code...So in 7 days...We're going to erase you from the Grid and start fresh...Anyone attached to you sadly will have to under go this as well.. Not that it'd matter much. We'd be doing the Grid and it's inhabitants a favor." "WHAT!?" Zenkai gasped.

"FUCK YOU! " Nyeyomi fired the shot. Xion doesn't move as a field deflects the shot. "You...you must've been working with Zeta! You wanna wipe out humanity too? " Raiko growled. "on the contrary ... I only want to make sure things run smoothly in the place of the fallen figure. Solaris may have had ideas of suitable people. But since it wasn't done in the courts of Skyra...Mega Man Zenkai is nothing more than a Maverick.…"

"(Are they maverick hunters?!)" Nyeyomi wondered. "SHUT UP! I've been protecting this world for...a while now. I'm not a threat! ZETA WAS THE TRUE BAD GUY! I fucking saved the world with the help of my friends here! DO THE MATH!" Zenkai grew angry.

"It's been done and you stick out terribly.. Besides that...Math didn't fit me to well back then. However I'm glad it kind of helps now.." Xion chuckles. "You're just an ass!" "And you're a maverick. 7 days." Xion turns walking away from them all.

"Who sent you!" Raiko demanded. Xion kept his back turned to them. "Who else? I DID mention the courts of Skyra brick for brains...You really need to listen more...But then you're already an abomination…" "So you guys changed your mind after Solaris gave us the job? Screw you!" "Screw us? Screw the choice he made to make such rash choices." "Then instead of droppin' threats why don't you help us? Or better yet, don't We can handle this."

"I doubt he'd want to help us, I can feel 'villain' all over him." Nyeyomi folded her arms. "You would feel 'villain' since you are from that kind of bloodline...But no. I don't help. I just do the numbers and math about things...We can't fix a ripple with just an iron. We have to start fresh. We're on a collision course with problems. And seeing that. Gotta do what's needed."

"Get lost! I've heard enough of your BS!" Raiko hissed, "You're not gonna go through with this!" Zenkai added. "I've said all I want too. Now let me go ok?...We can chat when judgment day comes." Xion replies.

"Get bent you prophesizing fuck!" Raiko threatened. "Not much prophesizing since...I'll be making it happen. But anyways...Go back to school learn to listen and maybe you won't be making as many mistakes." Xion walks off from them.

"He's just an ass. We're gonna find a way to get to Skyra though and clear this crap up. Guys? Let's get going. We'll rest up and I guess we can meet up and speak over what to do next." Zenkai looked to the others.

"Good idea." Nyeyomi nods. "Sure. Just one question though." Raiko folded his arms. "Hm? What is it?" Zenkai asked. Nyeyomi looks over.

" How the hell did your shades message me? My frequency's private." Raiko asked. "Eclipse might of hacked into the net... Hehe …" Nyeyomi replied. Zenkai walked up, looking to Raiko. "Speaking of which how'd you get my number?" "Wha? Oh...um...I...had my Mom do it. " Raiko scratches his head.

"Well now that that's settled! Let's GO!" Nyeyomi suggested. "Nyeyomi? Did you?" Zenkai asked. "Uh?! No! I didn't give Raiko your number. (Why would I do that? I don't want them fighting each other… I care about them too much…)" "Urgh guess we'll find out at some time…" Zenkai shrugged.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Heart-shaped grenade**

Zenkai and the others were now walking back from the syndicate location still talking with each others.

"I'm so happy to be done with all of that." Zenkai sighs. "Yeah but now we got those White-Coats after us now." Raiko looked over. "Yeah, Urgh.." "Bastards are creepers... " Nyeyomi folds her arms. "You said it. Man...It's so late…" Zenkai replied.

Some D.F.M.D cars drive pass their location a bit. they hadn't spotted them but it came close.

"Fuck. Good thing they didn't notice me." Raiko gawked. "Same here" Zenkai agreed. "(FUCK! I need to make some stealth gear)" Nyeyomi sighs. "Yeah make it worse we're all suspects to those guys." Zenkai sighs.

"(DeAth To ALL wHO oPPOSE! CRUnch!)" Nyeyomi glances up at her glasses. "SKULLMAN SHUT UP!" "Wassup with him?" Raiko asks. Zenkai jumps a bit looking to her.

"Heheh it's nothing... (Damn computer made a stupid necromancy error.. how the hell did this happen... I'm sooo dead)" Nyeyomi held up her hand with her fingers close together, moving it up and down without moving her wrist. "(I Will DEstrOY All with My GreAtEST cREatION. THE SKULL-MACHINE!)" "The hell?... You don't have a skull-machine you nimrod…" "(AAACK! TactiCAL ReTREAT!)"

Zenkai yawns. "Urgh getting tired. I guess I'll catch up with you guys tomorrow. Not sure if that guy is counting today of the 7 but Urgh.…" "Yeah. Good thing he didn't follow up on the whole phone number thing." Raiko mumbled. Nyeyomi glanced over. "You say something?" "You brought it up speaking about it now." Zenkai looked to Raiko.. "Oh...well...it was your fault in the first place. You tricked me into thinking you two were dating!"

"W-w-w-w-wWHAT!? (Is Raiko actually jealous that I went to dinner with Zenkai?)" Nyeyomi gawked. "I didn't trick you. You assumed we were." Zenkai shrugged. "And another thing! You ratted me out to that crazy cop lady! She said you helped her find me!" Raiko glared at Zenkai.

"She's after us both. She connected dots from the time you were stealing TV's. Don't ask me how but we're both red lined...I'm really happy those D.F.M.D guys passed us up." Zenkai sighed. "She's after me too…" Nyeyomi scratched her cheek. "Oh yeah.. Faaar to much drama. We got the D.F.M.D...JUST finished picking apart this syndicate, and now...The Skyra bimbos.." Zenkai sighs.

"Seriously.…" Nyeyomi hold her temples. Zenkai's phone rings. "Urgh! AND THIS." Zenkai noticed it was Sakurei. "Sakurei?" Nyeyomi listened in. on the call as Zenkai answered it. "Zenkai! There you are! Why didn't you tell me you moved!?" "Got pretty busy. Sorry...Umm what's up?"

"(Who need love WHEN THERE'S A WORLD TO CONQUER! NYEHEHE!)" Nyeyomi glanced up at her glasses. "(Shut up! I can't hear with you talking in my ear… you need to stay out of my PRIVATE thoughts… especially while I'm eavesdropping…) "Can you come downtown to the theater? I want to see a movie with you. It's the new one! We haven't seen each other in a bit sooo I thought this would be a good time to make up." ".Make. Up? Heh...I would but.. Umm maybe we can do it tomorrow.. I'm bushed" "...Zenkai...You're always to busy.. I thought you were my Navi?" "Your hahah You're still on that? I'm not a Navi."

"(Sakurei? Wasn't that chick who ran crying when she saw me?)" Raiko thought. "Anyways just hang around at home. When I get free maybe we can catch up ok?" Zenkai replied. "ok...You will always be my Navi though even though you hate it!" "Whatever Sakurei...Later." Zenkai hangs up. "Urgh that girl.."

Zenkai looks to Nyeyomi a bit. "Hey.. You weren't listening to my call were you!?" Nyeyomi jumped a bit. "Heheh maybe.…" "Well anything you're thinking! It's not like that! and stop hacking into peoples lives on the phone!" Zenkai put his hands in his pockets. "(Can't help it Zenkai, at this point I like both of you, and I can't help it if I get jealous….)" Nyeyomi sighs. "(YoUR plANS HaVE BeEn REVEALED!)" SHUT UP SKULLMAN!"

Zenkai spots more D.F.M.D cars pulling up. "Crap.. Let's get out of here." "FUCK!" Nyeyomi gasped. "I'm outta here!" Raiko bolted off. "(RUN COWARDS! RUN FROM SKULLMAN!)" Nyeyomi makes a run for it. "Shut up! Now's not the time!"

Night of the First Day

It goes to Sakurei who was now at home messing around. Her doorbell rings and she walks downstairs. She opens the door and there stood DZ. "Zenkai!? You came!" "Yeah.. So heard you wanted to see a movie." ".. Yeah…hehe.. I'll grab my things!" Sakurei runs off to get her stuff.

"Take your sweet time...(It's the last you'll ever have..)" Soon the two are walking down the street DZ took another way to the theater a less populated area. Sakurei became a little scared. "Umm why did you decide to come this way? Couldn't we had just took the bus or something?" "…." " Zenkai?" DZ stops and looks back to her. "You always pissed me off.…" DZ takes off his scarf and grabs Sakurei by the neck. "...Zenkai!? W...What's wrong with you!?" "Shut up.. You're just annoying." DZ presses her up against a wall pushing at her neck more.

"Gaaah!" "You want my scarf?" DZ let's off her then takes his scarf wrapping it tightly around her neck. Sakurei struggles tears start to fall from her eyes. "Ze...Zeen!" Sakurei coughs. DZ tightens the grip. "What? I can't hear your voice anymore...I'm sure though...You might be missed.…" Sakurei's arms fall limp and he kicks her aside.

":...Ohhhh seems I forgot something...I'll go down for this...But not me exactly…" DZ grins and calls the police. "Hello...I'd like to report a murder.…" Now back around Zenkai's house. Zenkai was watching TV winding down a bit.

"Hmm guess tomorrow I'll be heading to meet up with Sakurei." The news pops, as a news lady stood in front of a crime scene downtown. " This is Khalisah al-Jilani, on the scene of a recent murder. Behind me you can see there are several police officers, behind the caution tap. The body of a younger girl Sakurei -" A picture of Sakurei is seen and Zenkai's heart skips a beat. "WHAT!?" Zenkai gasps but listens. " We have evidence that there was strangulation involved as well as a mysterious cape being found around her neck."

"Noo…" Zenkai sits down and holds his head. " I...I just spoke with her! WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!? She can't be dead...We've known each other...Grrr...and that cape...I.…"

The news reported continued, "Eyewitness identified a possible suspect. Zenkai light-" Zenkai spots himself on TV as the main suspect. "Oh...shit." "ZENKAI!" Miuko called, seeming angry. "I can't stay here.…" Miuko runs in. Zenkai had teleported out of the room. "…"

Around Nyeyomi's she was working on Skullman. "There! That's should be the final touches.." "Ah. That's much better. A genius such as myself shouldn't have such a distorted voice. Now I can finally continue plotting my plots for world domination. NYEHEHEHE! TO THESKULL-FORTRESS!" "Skullman... This is MY 'Wily Fortress'… it's mine not yours... What is your deal? I know there was a necro-error.. are you like the infamous Dr. Albert Wily incarnate or something? Oh never mind... That's crazy talk.."

" Albert Wily? That pales in comparison to my GENIUS!" " …Wooooow..…" "Where's my Skull-machine?" "You don't have one you idiot... " Nyeyomi face palms. "THEN I SHALL BUILD ONE!"

Nyeyomi's door bell is heard. "Uh-huh sure... " She walks to the door after seeing Zenkai on the monitor. "Zenkai?"

She opens the door. "hey." Zenkai rushes in and shuts the door. Nyeyomi stares with wide eyes.

"I'm sorry this is on such short notice.. Sakurei.." Zenkai's mind was just rushing. "She's dead.. and.. I...I. I'm the suspect.." "Whoa-whoa slow down!" Nyeyomi shut the door, leading Zenkai to the couch to sit down. "I was just...sitting at home and. I turned on the TV...Shit I just talked with her...This can't be…" "What's exactly going on? How is she dead? And how did you become a suspect?"

"Who's there? Don't bring intruders into my Fortress!" Skullman's voice lashed her head around and screamed down at him. "THIS IS MY FORTRESS YOU BLUMBERING IDIOT! FUCK!"

"She was strangled to death...And my scarf...everything came up there...My DNA was found around the location…" Zenkai holds his head. Nyeyomi looks to him, she felt bad for him. "But how?" "I'm trying to think dammit!" "Oh wait!" "I can't even go home...What?" "Was it Dark Zenkai?" "..Dark...Wait." Zenkai stands up

"I nearly forgot about that...side of me...I thought it might had died after taking down Sigma because that's what caused it. But apparently… He's not dead." "Wait you can't go home?" "No...The first thing that'd come to their minds is. I'm friends with a Wily...And they no doubt would think I'm this monster…" "Ouch man... That's rough.." Nyeyomi hugged him. "I can't really just talk it out...Running might make me look more suspicious...But I just know how Light works…"

"Where are you going to go?" "Well if you have any room here if you wouldn't mind I could stay for a bit. But if not, I'll figure out something." Nyeyomi let's off of him, looking at his eyes. "Stay here?... umm. (He wants to stay here? WhatamIgoingtodo!?) Uh sure I guess. You can stay on the couch …Buuuut good luck sleeping... Skullman doesn't shut up." "Thanks...and I think I got the noise part covered. I really need this though...Thanks again Nyeyomi."

"Evil never rests!" Skullman calls. "ArghhH! I swear he's like the reincarnation of the Dr. Albert Wily in Navi form... Uh yeah sure, anytime... What're friends for… (plus… well… I like you…)" Zenkai nods.

"Yeah. Wait and you said. Reincarnation of the original Dr. Wily? What are you a necromancer? Why would you dabble to bring something like that back?"

"Nnononononnononnonononoooooooooooooooooooo you got the wrong Idea... I swear it was an accident!" "An accident huh? " "You going to be okay?" "I guess...Urgh.. Last thing she said to me...I'd always be her Navi...I gotta step out." "(Navi... Right she said that… but what did she mean by it?) Umm okay, be careful, they may be looking for you." "…Yeah.." Zenkai walks out to get some air. Nyeyomi puts on her glasses, looking through Eclipse's hacks. She finds Raiko's number, and calls it. "Hope he doesn't freak out about me calling…."

Back at Raiko's residence... "Awesome. This new skin should make things easier. " A chime goes off in his head. "Hmm? Who the hell? Wait this was that frequency that Nyeyomi used." He answers. "Hello? Nyeyomi?" "Hey Raiko.. Uhh sorry about calling out of the blue like this... but I kinda have a situation at my place... Zenkai showed up... apparently Sakurei was murdered earlier and he's being blamed for it... I-I think Dark Zenkai is behind this. Zenkai seems all out of sorts... I'm not sure what to do... (I'm worried about him..)" "Wow...I...that's terrible. Is Spiky stayin' with you?" "He didn't have anywhere else to go.. So couldn't just leave him to get in trouble for something he didn't do... Can you come over?"

"... Sure. I'll be there as soon as I can." "Thanks Raiko…" Zenkai was now on roof looking over the city. Sirens from police cars going off and on here and there. The wind blowing over, his eyes were red from crying and Xion steps up behind him.

"Hard first day of the 7 isn't it?" "Not right now.." Zenkai turns his head a bit "But then...WHAT DID YOU DO!? YOU HIRE THAT DOPPLEGANGER OF ME!?" "Heh.. Hardly. That's just a mess spawned from you being a Maverick. Things will happen the coming days...Which hopefully will reveal to you...About what needs to be done...I am here to ask you something however...Maybe to clean your mess faster." "…What? You want me to negotiate with you!? Not after that shit with Zeta! Forget it!" "Heh...Sakurei...You can see her again...All you have to do is give over your title as Mega Man...Like that...We can bring her back." ".. What?"

Xion forms a copy of Sakurei. She looks to Zenkai. "Zenkai?" "STOP IT!" Demanded Zenkai. Xion snaps and the clone fades away. "'I'm only trying to help you...We all need things together...Though in 7 days. Everything will be gone... Erm...6.." "FUCK OFF! I'll keep her memory alive. Not some fake piece of data garbage…Zenkai: You can expect me and my friends to make a house call soon! How dare you take this Grrr…" Zenkai was holding back tears.

"Ok... I was only trying to be nice.. Heh...I guess though I really still don't understand your kind all that well...But hey...maybe in the erasing. You may find that peace of mind again...Catch you then.." Xion turns off disappearing. Zenkai heads back to Nyeyomi's.

Nyeyomi was waiting for both the boys to show up. Katnyss was watching Elecman cook dinner with his new title as 'the maid'. "Where are those guys?…" Elecman looks over to her. "They might be back soon…" "So much crap happening.. when do we ever catch a break?... Fuck…"

"I know! I'll trick them into thinking I'm on their side! And when they least expect it, I'll stab them in the back! It's brilliant! From now on, call me Mr. X!" Skullman chuckled to himself, Nyeyomi stared over at him. "Skullman... Would you quit it... I'm really not in the mood right now. Can't you be normal like Katnyss and Elecman? Yeesh…"

Skullman begs. "I'm sorry. I'll be good. Promise. Don't dematerialize me." "You better be…" Elecman chuckles. "Wow.. Dematerialize sounds seriously dark. Well the food will be ready soon here you guys."

"Heheh you're so cute Elecy." Katnyss smiles. Raiko arrives and knocks on the door. Eclipse materialized next to Nyeyomi. "Ma'dam. Raiko has arrived. Shall I let him in?" "Yes Eclipse, let him in." "As you wish Ma'dam." The door unseals itself and allows Raiko to enter.

"Hey." "uh hey… Zenkai stepped out a minute ago." Nyeyomi shrugged. Katnyss notices Raiko from the kitchen. "HEY DENKI!" She waved. "Great. Back to the cute names. Is that supposed to be funny?" Raiko grumbled.

"She likes giving cute nicknames to everyone.. She's always been like that. So uh…" Nyeyomi folds her arms. Elecman laughs. "Yep, that's Katnyss in a nut shell." "Nut shell?" Katnyss tilts her head.

"Anyway, how's the fort?" Raiko sighed. "I reinforced it's grid doors, so no one can come in without my say so... Besides all this shit happening to Zenkai, Yukkon is still locked in my glasses and I haven't decided what to do with him. he seems back to normal though... Gosh... (There is just too much crap going on...)"

Inside the glasses Yukkon was walking up. "(AHHHH! WHERE AM I!?)" Eclipse appeared next to the cage. "(Inside a cage of course.)" "(A...A cage?)" Yukkon scratches his head. "(A cage located where?)" "(You are in Grid space.)" "(grid space? How in the world? Can you let me go please!?)" "(Only by Madam's command.)" Nyeyomi glanced at her glasses. "hmmm... (Eclipse... since he's cured... maybe you should send him home... he wasn't in his right mind before... Granted he's never in his right mind... )" "(Shall I keep him in containment then?)" "((I know it must sound crazy, but we really should send him home.. I'm sure his parents are worried about him..)" "(It has been done.)"

Nyeyomi sighs. "Um... Raiko…" "Wassup? Something' wrong?" Zenkai walks in through a grid door.

"Sorry I didn't use the front door." Nyeyomi was about to say something but was caught off guard by Zenkai. Raiko glanced at Zenkai. "Oh...hey."

Zenkai looked tired as hell and just down. He looks to Raiko. "Oh hi...What are you doing here?"

"(Zenkai…. He seems worse then before…)" Zenkai shrugged. "...I'll be out in the living room. Good seeing you." Zenkai walks out the room leaving them.

"Hang on Zenkai." Raiko called. Zenkai looks back to him. "Listen, I didn't know her very well, but it seems she meant a lot to you. I'm sorry for your loss. Honestly. I mean that." Nyeyomi looked surprised at what Raiko said. "Don't look at me like that!"

".. T..Thanks Raiko." Zenkai replied. "A-anyway. I know we don't get along well, but I won't go back on my word. I got your back Zenkai." "Hey thanks...Sorry I need to get some rest. We'll talk more in a bit ok?" "Yeah. You bet." Zenkai walks off to the living room to rest on the couch.

Nyeyomi begins walking down to her lab. She looks back to see if Raiko is following. "Hey wait up!" "Sorry, just wanna give Zenkai some space…" "Me too. I just figured I'd see what more you've done to the place. Yeah." "Sorry about dragging you into this." "It's fine. I figured I'd just remind Mega-Dork that we're cool." She sat down on her desk. "…"

"Wow. It's like my Mom's basement." "yeah kinda.. (Shit... why did I let myself get alone with him...?… I have both of them here….what am I gonna do?)" Raiko returns the look she's giving. Equally nervous. "Ummm..…"

Nyeyomi fidgets a bit. Raiko scratches his head. "So...you were gonna ask me something?" "umm... so... Zenkai told me something.…" "Oh? *gulp* Did he now? Ok I was responsible for the rolling blackouts. Don't report me please? I've stayed out of trouble for so long it's kinda nice not worrying about cops." "Rolling blackouts? ... (Good thing I have that back out generator...)" "Yeah. Cuz of my weapon tanks I need to absorb electricity. Best place is the power plant." "Heheh Ummm okay…" "You're not mad?"

"Why'd I be mad?" "Cuz it messes with your work?" She motions over to a back up generator. "What's that?" "Back up generator. Kicks on instantly if power shuts off." "Oh...that's convenient." "Yeah... honestly I had no idea about the rolling black outs." "Well better that you didn't. If the D.F.M.D found out I'd be done for." "Forget they're after me to?" "Yeah but you don't have a criminal record." "Family name. That is all." "Yeah... So…if that wasn't what Zenkai told you...what was it?"

Nyeyomi fidgets a bit. " Ummm…. He thinks... you ..might...like me...(Dammit Nye! Why're you telling him that?! If it's not true you'll look like a total complete idiot...Fuck! AND YOU COULD GET ZENKAI IN TROUBLE! WE DON'T WANT THEM FIGHTING ANY MORE THAN THEY ALREADY DO!)"

" ...that...two-timing, good for nothin', goggle wearin', anime lovin', blue piece of shit!" "Raiko…. Please don't…." "He just had to stick his nose where it doesn't belong. Didn't he? Freakin' hell." "ummmm (How am I supposed to deal with this?!)" "I hope he gets done moping or else I'm gonna knock it out of him." "Raiko, stop it…" "Sorry. I...guess I flipped again huh?" "(I should have kept my big mouth SHUT!)"

"Well...the thing is...he wasn't wrong." Nyeyomi remains quiet, her face incredibly red. "(I-uh... oh boy… the one I thought wouldn't? PERPOSTEROUS!…. But what if…)"

"What? What's with that look? Was it something' I said? Fuck it was what I said! Dammit!" Nyeyomi nervously looks to the ground and back to Raiko. "I-uh… you see…." "Shiiit. Well it's out there. I said it. I...*gulp*...I have a thing for you alright!" "I-I heard you the first time... it's just... oh boy... It's just.. (Breath you stupid bitch! Say Something! The HOTT ONE likes you!)" "Just what?!"

Nyeyomi jumps from the response, squinting her eyes shut. Her body was trembling. "I LIKE YOU TOO OKAY!" She Squints open one eye nervously. "You...you do?" "I-I said it didn't I?... Dammit... (but… what about Zenkai? You like him too… don't you?)" She looks away blushing.

" ...… (OVERLOAD! OVERLOAD! SYSTEM ERROR! SYSTEM ERROR! RELEASE TENSION! RELEASE TENSION!)" Raiko accidentally sets off all of his electricity. Nyeyomi falls backwards off the desk from surprise. She peeks out from behind the desk, rubbing the back of her head from bumping it into the wall.

"Weapon tank depleted. " Raiko falls backwards. Nyeyomi come out from behind the desk, and slowly walks over to him, crouching down.

"Uh... Raiko?... you okay?" Nyeyomi asked. Raiko does not move. Eyes are closed. "Great... you just had to go and say it... nice move Nye...…" "(System recovery. Regulating heart beat.)"

Nyeyomi sat there, looking at him blushing nervously. "I'm such a fucking idiot... (Did you just choose him Nye?…. Come on… shallow much…. You barely like anything about Raiko…. Hell you BARELY know anything about him…)" "(Reactivating.) Nnnnnnhhhhh. What happened? I think my heart stopped?"

Nyeyomi stares at him nervously. Raiko pulls up a damage log. "Fuck. It did stop. I short circuited." Raiko notices Nyeyomi after closing the windows on his cybernetic eyes. "Ah!"

Nyeyomi jumps in surprise. Raiko looks around and detects smoke trails. "Did I empty my Weapons-Tank?" Nyeyomi nervously nods. "Holy shit... That's never happened before." "It was a tad bit scary... I don't have my shields on... Hehe…" "I didn't hurt you did I?" "No-No! I'm fine…" "Phew. That's a relief." Raiko looks at Nyeyomi.

"Umm.." "Did you mean it?" Raiko asks. Nyeyomi blushes. " I-uh... Mmhmm…" She stares nervously with a nod. "Wow." "what?" "You just look really cute when your nervous." "(..Oh boy...there goes my breathing again...)" "What? What's wrong?" "I-uh.. You're making me nervous…" "Oh. Sorry." Raiko scratches his head.

"It's okay. (Dammit Nye….)" "Good...um.…" "what is it?" "What now? We both said that we like each other." Nyeyomi looks off nervously. "(Crap...whatdoidowhatdoidowhatdoido...FUCCCCCCCCC CCCCKKKKKKKKKKKK!)" "Do we...kiss or somethin'?"

"(Oh boy...It wasn't supposed to escalate like this! WHAT ABOUT ZENAKI!?)" Nyeyomi stares more nervous then before, her face redder than before. "Well? Help me out here!" "(I can't breath... Are you sure this is what you want Nye?)" "Don't just sit there. Say something'!" "I-I don't know... I've never done anything like this before.…"

"Then should we...try?" "(Sorry Zenkai…. But…. )Ummm...I-I guess..…" Raiko gets closer heading towards Nyeyomi's face. She blushes in response. Raiko puts his hand on her cheek. "Look at me. Face your fear. It's what Sensei always says anyway." "Fear? Who said I was scared?...I'm just nervous.

"Don't be." Raiko kisses Nyeyomi. She blushes nervously, closing her eyes, kissing him back. "( I'm so sorry Zenkai…. I really like you… but Raiko kinda beat you to it….) " Raiko backs off. "That...that was pretty cool."

"(That was an odd response... okay then... )" Nyeyomi thought. Katnyss runs down stairs. "Nye-chan! oooOooooooh! hee hee!" Katnyss spot them and covers her mouth. "Katnyss!?" Raiko scambles. "Huh? Hey! What're you doin' here?!"

" Elecy! Skullboy! hee hee lookie here!" Katnyss called. "SILENCE! I'm devising a new plan here!" "Plan? But this is gooooooooooodddd! Elecy get the video recorder!" "There's nothin' to see here! Beat it!" Raiko growled.

"KATNYSS!" Nyeyomi cried out. "Ohh fine... 3…." Katnyss walks back upstairs

"Beat? YES! Egg beaters! BRILLIANT!" Zenkai hears the ruckus and turns over putting a pillow over his head.. "Dammit... why didn't I see that coming?!" Nyeyomi sighs.

"Jeez. They need to learn to MIND THEIR OWN BUSINESS!" Raiko yelled up the stairs. "You're going to wake Zenkai up screaming like that. (Zenkai… I'm really sorry….)" "Huh? Oh. Right. Sorry." "Fuck... He's so going to …." "Tease us?… yeah I'll just beat him up 'till he stops." "That's kinda harsh. Leave him alone." "Hmm. Guess it is. Ehehe."

Zenkai opens the front door. "Guys? I'm going out.. I heard a lot of yelling...anyways... ...Gonna go somewhere a little less noisy…" "RUN COWARD! NYEHEHEHEHE!" Skullman calls. Zenkai was urging to pull out his gig buster but walks out the front door.

"SKULLMAN SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Nyeyomi yelled. "Didn't you just tell me to not yell? What a hypocrite." "Oh right you don't hear Eclipse in your ear.. hehe Zenkai apparently stepped out." "Better if he does. I can't imagine staying in a house full of crazy Navis."

"You get used to it... Eventually I'll have eight like the Wily's before me." "Great. Guess I'll say goodbye to alone time." "(Alone time….) Umm who said we have to be here all the time?" "It's just weird having your Navis stalking us like that." "Katnyss is the only one like that... she acts like she's my mother sometimes." "Ugh. My Mom's never gonna live this down once she hears about this." "I hope she doesn't make another comment like she did before... that was awkward.." "Hmm? What'd she tell you?"

Nyeyomi looked uncomfortable. "um... You'll freak If I say." "(What'd my Mom say? I hope she didn't say anything weird.)" "It was actually kinda rude…" Raiko clenches his fist. Nyeyomi noticed it. "Hmm?"

"When I get home she's gonna apologize. One way or another." "No-no that's okay.. It may have been a joke and I didn't know." "Well which is it? This is my Mom we're talkin' about? Was she bein' rude or not?!" Nyeyomi grumbled. "(You just had to pick the overbearing one…. Shallow Nye….) She thought you got me pregnant... " "WHAAAAAAAAAAT!?"

Katnyss peeks downstairs. "Everything okay?" "STAY UP THERE! Damn!" "Okies Denki... " Katnyss disappears. "AND STOP CALLIN' ME THAT! Fuck!" Nyeyomi decided to hug him to calm him down.

"Hm? Mmmm…" "Relax." "Alright. Sorry." She rested her chin on his shoulder. Raiko grumbles, but Nyeyomi releases him, sitting back. Raiko looks discomforted.

"Sorry. I assumed you didn't mind hugs since you hugged me once before." "It's fine. You just caught me off guard...again." "Heh, My bad." "It was nice though. You're pretty soft." "Soft? What do you mean?" "Well...you have soft skin...that's all." "Okay?" Nyeyomi raised an eyebrow.

"What? Did I say something' funny?" "I have a feeling it's not my 'skin' you were referring to. " "Huh? Th-th-th-th-that's crazy talk! That's ridiculous! (Crap! She caught me staring!)" "I knew it, you were talking about my boobs, weren't you?" "I...no! That's not it!" "Sounds like a guilty plea to me.. (I know I may not have the biggest boobs, but I'm not completely flat chested.) You dirty pervert.." She begins walking up the stairs.

"HEY! " Raiko runs up to her and starts giving her noogies with both of his fists on the sides of her temples. "ow! STOP IT!" "Don't make fun of me!" "OWWW! Stop it! That hurts! (Your own fault shallow bitch…)"


	5. Chapter 5

**chapter 5: Warning Signs**

Night of the Second day… Zenkai was sitting on top a building still thinking about Sakurei. He knew Miuko and Light had to be wondering about things and he lays back on the roof. Zenkai sighs. "… This month has been just...Urgh...ever since we moved it's just been crazy.." He spots the grid shining about in the sky. He blinks as the wind blew around him more. "Big question now is. How am I going to clear my name?"

DZ appears on the roof side looking at him. "How indeed...Hey." Zenkai sits up "You!" "...Stop the water works already...No Mega Man of Skyra sheds tears like this...If you want to fix something. Reach deep down and make it happen. You have the power.." "?!" "...Zenkai.. Murderer...Heh...kind of my title. But we all know the real story...*jumps from his spot landing near Zenkai*...If you want your name back...Use the power of the grid...I wanna see you turn…"

"N...Never! I won't use my power to do something like that! I mean even if I could! Urgh.…" DZ slaps Zenkai hard making him fall back on the ground. "You don't even have enough power to save your ass..*grins* I guess the future will be pretty grim for you...Unless you just give in and do what you have too...You have the power...Abuse it or not...You're not fit to be a Mega Man of the Grid…"

"You killed Sakurei...I won't abuse my power because you...Grrr.. I'm going to kill you!" "Harsh.. What? You think your friends.. Normal beings can just...help you? They won't always be around...With people like me pulling strings...Heh...Sakurei would know best."

Zenkai pulls to his gig buster and shoots at DZ the shots bounce off of him. "Ha ha ha...Wow...why don't you punch me? You wanna rely on normal means for things right? Use your true power already!" DZ taunted. "SHUT UP!" Zenkai runs and punches DZ backward hard. "...You nearly snapped there didn't you? Hahaha….You need far more fuel.."

DZ rubs his cheek a bit. "This session went well...But there's a lot more to come...Maybe you should keep your friends close. Helps me in the long run. As well as yourself.. An oxymoron if anything else I guess.." DZ laughs fading off into data.

"Grrr...I gotta talk to Nyeyomi and the others...I'm gonna kill that guy...(But why is he really so bent on turning me?)" Zenkai sighs and decides to head back to Nyeyomi's for now.

Later Yukkon wakes up in what seems to be his house. It was about 3AM and he sits up rubbing his eyes. "What?...Wow.. What a dream...I guess what Nyeyomi said really got the best of me...But...deep down...I'll never stop fighting for her...YOU WILL BE MINE!" Yukkon had been all over the news, and his parents finally had their son back. They walk into the room over hearing him yelling.

"Son? Are you ok?" "Ack! Heh...Dad. Yeah I'm fine...(I gotta keep my voice down..)" "Well to be on the safe side. Your mother and I are going to be driving you back and forth from school from now on. And you're not allowed anywhere without us being able to keep an eye on you...You going missing really had us worried." "I..I..(I can't have them all around me! I need my freedom!) I'm fine really Dad. I think you guys are a tad bit over re acting.."

Yukkon's dad gives him a stern look. "Ok! You're right! I should be more thankful you're thinking this way about me!" Yukkon says. Yukkon's Dad smiles, he had the face of a lumber jack, mustache and ruggedness all around in areas. The smile however made him seem nearly not as threatening. "Well then sleep well. We've got a lot of catching up to do tomorrow." He closes Yukkon's door and Yukkon sits there pouting.

Nyeyomi comes back to his mind. "I don't know what they're going on about though?...I mean. I just woke up. didn't I?... *sigh* I will have you one day my sweet."

Back at Zenkai's house , Miuko sits down speaking with Light. "Zenkai...He didn't really do all of that did he?" "If it really is Zenkai...It has to be that girl's influence on him…" "Wily?...I guess but...Urgh I guess it doesn't help he just ran away…" Light adjusts his glasses. "I hate to think the worse but he has been acting strange. You mentioned though he would go out venturing for a cure for me before...Maybe he's looking for the one to have framed him? I suppose we won't know until we're able to talk with him.

"I'm going to look for him. " Miuko stands up. "No. You stay here. We don't know if he really has done something. For all you know his Wily friend could've done something to him. I don't want you in danger Miuko." "...Zenkai went after you. Even knowing good and well something bad could happen. It's my turn now. He needs us." "... *sigh* I'm going to regret this.. Alright. The minute you find him. Call me. Understand? I also want to know what's going on so…" Miuko nods and heads upstairs to get her things.

Light still ponders to himself about what they had saw. Zenkai killing an innocent girl, his friend since grade school seemed extremely odd to him. "Just what was going on with him I wonder?"

Xion was walking near Yusei's store. He had yet another appointment about the money he owed to him. "Hmm let's hope he has the goods this time…" Xion steps in the bell going off. Yusei looks off to him a bit becoming annoyed. "Grr…great... You're back already... You said you'd give me a Fucking week... Asswad.. Fuck!" Yusei holds a gun from behind the counter, out of site.

"You don't need that...I'm just here to let you know...I've extended your time.." "oh? Is that so? (He couldn't have seen my gun.. Who the fuck is this guy!?)" Yusei scowled. "I thought about bugging you for money. But the future result is looking a little better…" Xion shuts his eyes. "A day from now I'll be back."

"and why might that be?" "Maybe you'll have things together.." Xion picks something up to buy. "I'll be buying this though.." "okay then... 700 zenny.." Xion takes out the zenny and hands it to him. "Smile...You're not out of business yet.." "if I were you I'd sure hope so. Now if you don't mind suit, your scaring away my customers." "Sure I'll go...You take it easy now.." Xion walks out of the shop.

"(Fucking asshole... How the Hell did he know I had my gun there... Fuck.. this better not go screwy.. )" Yusei grumbles, but notices a box while looking over shipments. "looks like Nye's package arrived... I should give her a call... Fucking suits better leave her alone.. no one fucks with my sis…"

Zenkai was on his way to Nyeyomi's house he hops a fence and then spots that odd girl with green hair again. "You.." She says. "Huh? Who are you? Why do you keep popping up around me?" "All you need to know is...You're not set to be who you are." "You're with those idiots aren't you? Right now isn't the time!" "Then why don't you just admit it and hand over your status?...I don't see what Solaris saw in you." "Sorry. I have to go. If you find me again maybe we can talk but. Right now. I don't have the patience. How do you know Solaris anyway?" "That's for later...Zenkai…" The girl walks off from him.

Zenkai shrugs and heads off to Nyeyomi's. When he arrives he knocks on the door. Katnyss opens the door to Zenkai's surprise instead of it opening on it's own or being answered by Nyeyomi. "Oh hey Zenny!~ Home so soon?" Katnyss greeted. "Ha ha ha...Hey Katnyss." "You seem more chipper than earlier. Feeling better?" Katnyss let's him enter and shuts the door. "Oh? Hm… man that guy was as much a hot head as Raiko. But I guess he has his reasons. Hope things are alright with them though. So how are you doing Katnyss?" "Yeah.. I'm sure he'll be so 'thrilled' that Nye-chan ... OOPS! I'm not sure I'm allowed to tell you... heheheh Ummm I'm good. You hungry? Elecy made food. RIGHT HUN!? " Katnyss calls into the kitchen. "Katnyss?...Did they?...You put it out there. (Did Raiko beat me too it?…)"

"I could have gotten it on tape, but Denki screamed at me. I'm not sure what happened though.." Katnyss scratched her chin. "I see. But they're much closer huh? Man.. I would try and go after them for it. But Raiko would bury me...I guess I'll just act oblivious. (I hope Katnyss is wrong about them…)"

"They were pretty close to each other when I walked in... Hehe Nye-chan was sooo blushing." "(Man Katnyss is seriously obsessed with romance…. But what if…)" Zenkai get's a sweat drop, but shakes his head.

"ELECY! FOOOD!" Katnyss calls. Elecman walks in. "Right away...Oh hello Zenkai."

"Heya, keeping up the house?" Zenkai replied. "As instructed." "(Man this is kind of sad, he's in an apron.)" "Food is ready you two if you would follow me." "Such manners." "Oh stop it."

Katnyss smiles. "he learned from Mr. Eclipse." Zenkai glances over. "Mr. Eclipse? Pretty nice."

Nyeyomi led the way to her brother's shop, she looked back at Raiko, unsure if this was a good idea bringing him along. Her brother would be pissed if he found out about them. "(I hope this was a good idea letting Raiko tag along... Yusei's going to kill me if he catches wind of this...)" "So what're you picking up?" "Just some parts, I like to reserve them before they make it to the shop." "Oh. Ok. I wonder if that's where Mom gets her stuff?" "I doubt it... Junk-O-Rama isn't exactly in the friendliest part of town... kind of a shady neighborhood... Heh…"

"It's been while since I've gone to that side of town. Had a lot fights down there. Buncha wackjobs. I'll protect ya if it gets too messy." "Heheh ….(I wonder how he's going to react to my brother... maybe I should have told him )" "What's with the look? I'm not makin' you nervous again am I?" "Uh No."

"You sure?" "it's not you... trust me.. (Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck imsodeadimsodeadimsodead)" "Good, Cuz the way your actin' is gonna make me nervous. You sure there's nothin' wrong?" "hehe I-uh... OH LOOK we're here... Heh.. (He's going to freak… I just know it… Yusei would remember Raiko from the underground battle club…)" "Hmm…"

Nyeyomi opens the shop door walking inside. Raiko enters following Nyeyomi's footsteps. Yusei was at the counter going through some boxes, his mohawk being seen from behind the boxes. Nyeyomi walked up to the counter. "Eh-hem!" Yusei looked up suddenly, noticing Nyeyomi but then noticing Raiko. He had a suspicious look on his face stepping suddenly onto the counter, his steel-toed boots holding him in place as he leaned to one knee holding his chin.

"Hey! .…." Nyeyomi grumbled, being ignored. "Who the fuck are you blonde? Wait a sec! You're the DISRUPOTOR from the battle club." "I could ask you same question Fo-Hawk. Not a great way to greet your customers. Hmmm Battle club?… that name…." "FO-HAWK! CLEALY YOU DON'T KNOW SHIT ABOUT MY DEW ASSWIPE! And yes I remember you now! I never forget someone who enters the ring. I was the announcer after all!" "Don't ignore me!" Nyeyomi tried speaking up but was ignored.

"Stop shoutin' dickhole! The girl's got an order here. I don't give a fuck who the hell you are." "I'll shout all I damn want! Fuck.. Sis, please tell me this hair dyed assfuck 'disruptor' isn't with you!" "That's not my name! Wait. Sis? This punk's your brother? I could mop the floor with this guy." "Yes this Punk *Thumbs points at himself* is Nye's big brother! And fucktard, don't make threats in my shop! I'm the BIGMAN here! " "Yusei ... " Nyeyomi grumbles as the two continue arguing.

"Then hurry up and get Nyeyomi her stuff then 'Bigman'." "Who are you to boss me around?! How do you know my lil' Sis!? You couldn't have started hanging after that night at the club…" Yusei shook his fist at Raiko. "We're goin' out! You wanna make somethin' of it?"

Nyeyomi's eyes widened. "(He didn't oh God he did...fuck!)" Yusei's mouth dropped before his eyes became fiery with anger. "WHHHHHHHAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT! NYE HOW MANY TIME HAVE I TOLD YOU!? NEVER FUCKIGN DATE A HOOLIGAN LIKE ME! AND THE 'DISRUPTER' NO LESS!? IT'S BAD ENOUGH YOUR TRYING TO ACT LIKE ME AND TALK LIKE ME! OHHHHHH THIS JUST PISSING ME OFFF! FUCKINGSONOFAMOTHERFUCKIGNCRAPASSFUCKINGWIPEBITCHF UCKSHIT GRAHHHHHHHHHHH!" "YUSEI!" He stops abruptly, staring at her, with a blank face. She punched him in the back of the head, knocking him off the counter.

"DON'T GET YOUR FUCKING POMPADOUR IS A TWIST! I CAN DATE WHOEVER THE FUCK I WANT! FUCK BRO YOU'RE NOT MY FUCKING PARENT!"

"I-uh.. fuck.. I.. Hey! It's not a pompadour sis, it's a mohawk... come on stop picking on me…. You know I'm only looking out for ya." Yusei pouted. "Heh. Can't take a punch from your sister? What a loser." Raiko scoffed. " WHATDIDYASAYASSFUCK!?" "You keep throwin' out names like that I'm gonna jump that counter and kick your ass!"

"Raiko stop it... Your just going to encourage him…" Nyeyomi spoke up. Raiko sighs. "Alright. Just get the parts so we can go." "Raiko? That's an odd name... hmmm electric name... reminds me of that sexy cat girl Nye's got back home... oh how is she?" Yusei sits down on the counter.

Nyeyomi face palms. Raiko looks annoyed. "The hell's your deal man?" "I'm just that AWESOME! So which would you prefer? Disruptor or Sparky! If Nye and you are dating.. fuck guess I have to deal with it.. Sorry about behind a dick earlier. I'm kinda over protective of my sis is all." "Yeah yeah, brotherly love and all that. And don't call me by nicknames…It's Raiko."

Nyeyomi sighs. "So those parts…" "Oh right-e-o my sis!" Yusei dashes off into the back.

"This is why I don't come visit the boonies anymore." Raiko looks to Nyeyomi. "haha yeah, my brother's not so bad once you get used to his insanity… and eccentricity. He's still not over not having the battle club to announce for." "So that's why you were all shakes comin' here." "Yeahhhh…"

"That was nice of you to stand up for me, but you didn't have to. I could've taken that guy and his stupid hair. That's the most obnoxious color dye I've seen." "Why wouldn't I stand up for you? We're… uh dating now.. hehe yeah that bright red IS kinda wild…" "Ehe. Thanks." Raiko scratches his hair.

Yusei returns with several boxes labeled 'save for Nye' in badly written hand writing. He dropped them on the counter. "there you are sis! Free of charge like usual~" Raiko gawks. "All that? Free? Guess it helps to have a shopkeep as your bro."

Nyeyomi looks to Raiko. "I insist on paying, but he always tells me 'no'. I had to convince him to take the zenny I owed him for the doctor visit. Thanks Yusei, I really appreciate it." "No prob sis!" Yusei makes a cheesy grin.

"How lame can you get?" Raiko mumbled. "HEY I HEARD THAT!" Yusei violently pointing finger at him. "Whatever. Let's go. I've had enough with this dump."

Nyeyomi whispers. "Hey be nice." "IT'S NOT A DUMP!" Yusei growled. "Oh and thanks for the blessings and all. I'll keep her safe." "You better or I'll rip your face off!" "Not before I rip that hair off your head."

Raiko carries all of the boxes with ease. "Eek! HOW DARE YOU EVEN SUGGEST SUCH A MONSTRASITY! NO ONE DARES TRIFUL WITH THE DEW THAT IS YUSEI! YA HEAR ME BLONDE!" Yusei was shaking fist violently. "Yusei!" Nyeyomi hushes. He goes silent and wide-eyed.

"Bye, see ya later." Nyeyomi waves. "Uh... yeah bye Nye take it easy …" Yusei waves nervously. Nyeyomi leads the way out of the shop. The two make their way back to Nyeyomi's place.

"So is he the only one?" "Only what?" "brother." "Oh! No-no I have 4 others, none of which I get along with, they hate me and so do my parents. I think I've mentioned this before. Yusei is the only one I actually consider family though…" "The whole Wily thing? Guess it's really a big deal huh?"

"yeah, My mom was the last Wily before she got with my dad, and she considered it a curse, wanting to get rid of the name. I got a message from Shoku via Eclipse, apparently as she was told I'd inherit the Wily genius she wanted to disown me, so she gave me her maiden name as a 'curse' but now I like that she gave it to me... Hey! Both you and my brother mentioned hair dye. Is your hair color not natural?"

"Hm? Oh yeah. I dye my hair. Figured it would help me fit in more. Same thing with eating and smoking. Although it just made me stand out even more." "I see, well the smoking is kinda gross, but I do like that color on you." "Uh eheh. Thanks. It took me a while before I convinced Mom to do it." "I'd color my hair, but I don't see the point since you have to dye it so often. I got better things to do." "Like build maniacal Navis?"

"Ehehehh yeah.. I think I accidentally tapped into how to bring back the dead. I swear Skullman is the first Dr. Wily…" "Bring back the dead? How'd you manage that?" Raiko and Nyeyomi were still making their way back to her home. "That's just the thing, I have no clue, but there must have been something I missed since Skullman doesn't remember being Albert Wily." "Maybe it's the 'curse of the Wily genes'. OooOooh." "Meanie…" "Heheheh."

"I was wondering... How come I didn't get zapped when you kissed me." "Ummm...weeell...when I short circuited I drained my weapons tank. So I had nothin' left by then." "Eekk! So are you saying if you have some in your weapons tank, I'll get shocked!? O.O.." "No! Trust me it was only because my body was out of wack! I never had a girl tell me they liked me."

"Don't scare me like that, I get shocked enough from Katnyss and Elecman by accident when I surprise them... Oh? I'm kinda surprised…. I mean…" Nyeyomi paused and mumbled. "your hott…. I only assumed you had lots of admirers…" Nyeyomi resumed speaking normal. "Well guess I'm so used to Yukkon declaring his love…"

"You...you really think so? Well your pretty hott too." Raiko replied. Nyeyomi blushed a bit in response. "Oh yeah that reminds me. What'd you do with that Yukkon guy?" "Ummm you see.. *Pokes her index fingers together* I kinda let him go... He is human again after all.." "Well The Syndicate's gone so no more virus right? He's back to his normal harmless self isn't he?"

"(Oh good he's not mad Phew) Yeah, Eclipse scanned him to make sure... FUCK! That means he can show up at anytime and stalk me again... " "Not if I have anythin' to say about it." Nyeyomi smiles in response.

"So why were you friends with him anyway? Guy seemed like a complete tool." Raiko asked. "He was kinda my first friend, It's always been really hard to make friends that stick around ya'know." "Why's that?" "besides being a Wily… Well I've always been kind of a loner, it's been hard for me to keep friends so I've always felt... alone... Even now I only have a few…" "You were pretty stand off-ish to Spiky when you first met." "Well that wasn't the first time I met him. He and… Sakurei... they were stalking me for like a week before that.."

"You know we have to get to the bottom of this." "Yeah, good thing were almost back to my 'Wily Fortress'.. I wonder if Zenkai's home yet. (I hope this doesn't make him more…upset…)" "I'm sure he just needed some air. So why were they stalkin' you?" "I was illegally entering those Battle club fights, remember? that's kinda how we first met.. in a way.." "Oh yeah. Guess they were chasin' rumors. I know I was."

"They were trying to catch me and lock me up... they thought I was forcing Katnyss to fight, when she wanted to." "That's right. Zenkai was quite the activist." "He changed his tune out of nowhere though... I wonder who got him to ease up on me…. (or was it when he started to like me?….dammit it Nye! You have a boyfriend now! Stop thinking of Zenkai like that! It's too Late now.)" "Regardless you two are gettin' along well." "I scared his dad, Dr. Light, when I delivered the virus' cure to him. He knew I was a Wily right off the bat. I actually made a bit of a fool of my self standing up for Zenkai, … it was very awkward…"

"What, like your families have a beef with each other?" "I keep forgetting you don't know the history of Dr. Light and Dr. Wily... You really need to pick up a history book one of these days…. they were rival's throughout the bloodline. Zenkai's dad was shocked that a light was friend's with a Wily…" "Huh." "Sorry if I bored you with the 'history lesson'.."

"I wasn't bored. I just don't have much to say on the matter. Besides that was back then." "I see. Well history was one of my more favorite classes when I was attending high school." "Too cool for school?" "Too smart for school." "So what? How're you gonna make a livin'?" "Who says I have to 'make a living'... there are ways around it... I am that smart after all." "Just don't let me catch you committin' felonies. I'm slowly learnin' that it's more trouble than it's worth."

"It's only a felony if you get caught." "I'm serious." "As am I." "Oy." "Speaking of the trouble you've caused... I could remove that from your record if you want. it's child's play." "Nah. I gotta face my mistakes without help. It's funny, I only went to school just to get expelled." "You sure?"

"Yes. Besides it's bad enough thinking you're gonna be a white collar crook." "Your just worrying to much... hey at least I'm not bent on world domination like my ancestor." "Whatever. Just don't bring it up too often ok?" "You got it."

They arrive at Nyeyomi's 'Wily fortress'. Nyeyomi walks up, using the new rental scan to open the front door. The door opens. "I think we should put those parts in my lab. " She begins walking inside noticing Zenkai eating dinner at the table with Katnyss and Elecman sitting there with him, but not eating.

"I'll drop the stuff off then." Raiko heads for the basement to drop off the boxes of parts. "Thanks~" Nyeyomi walks into the kitchen. "Hey Zenkai, you feeling better?" "Huh? Oh hey Nye, yeah I'm feeling a little better. (Gonna freaking kill that guy...)" "I was thinking Zenkai, we need to remove that record from your name... I can hack into the government data base and swap around some info to clear your name."

"Hmm that wouldn't be a bad idea. But with all the D.F.M.D guys around can you manage it? They seem to have information pretty tied up. (I don't want you getting in trouble Nye…. Your important to me..)" "Hellooooooo! I'm a Wily. " Nyeyomi folds arms with a cocky grin. Zenkai laughs. "Great then. *sigh* After this I should get back to see Light and Miuko. They must be worried sick about me."

Raiko walks back up from the basement. "Hey. You seem to be in better spirits." "Yeah now that I know who's ass to kick." Zenkai replied. Nyeyomi put on her glasses, hacking into he data base. "There that should cover it…"

"Woah already!?" Zenkai gasped. "Yeah it's child's play. I went ahead and got your records too Raiko." Nyeyomi grins. "Awesome. Wait, hey!" Raiko retorted. "Wow, I wonder what she got off of you dude?" Zenkai teased.

"He never saw it coming!" Skullman chuckled. "I removed everything bad on both records. Shut it Skullman!" Zenkai fake shoots Skull man. "EEK. " Skullman hides behind a couch. "Hey that means that weird lady won't be following you around." Zenkai looks to Raiko. Raiko gives Nyeyomi another double fisted noogie. "I thought I told you not to do that." "Owowowowwowo stop it! (Why'd I have to pick the ruffian!?)" "*Sigh.* Too late now I guess." "Well thanks Nye. *sigh* I can breathe again." Zenkai spoke up.

Katnyss pulled out her video camera, pointing it at them. "Ow... yeah no problem.…" Nyeyomi grunted. Raiko stops hurting Nyeyomi and starts going after Katnyss. "Hey! Stop filming!" "Nya!" Katnyss runs away. "Damn Cat." Zenkai laughs in response. Katnyss peeked back into the kitchen.

" Heh. It's good to see you smilin'. Pouting doesn't suit ya Zenkai." Raiko looks to Zenkai. "Ha ha...Yeah…" "So you're gonna head out then?" Zenkai nods

"They should be releasing a news reports of a new culprit shortly." Nyeyomi folds her arms. "I was just about to ask. You're awesome Nye!" Zenkai smiled. "I know. (it's too late Nye.. Raiko's your boyfriend now…)" Raiko doesn't look pleased about Nyeyomi's hacking. "What are you so worried about?" "Hmph." Raiko folds his arms. "pout all you want, not going to stop me."

"She's got it down man don't worry about it." Zenkai sided with Nyeyomi. "I told ya if you're gonna do that kind of stuff don't tell me about it.." Raiko grumbled. "Yeah-yeah... (At least Zenkai supports what I do…. )"

"So when's the big wedding?" Katnyss asked. "Eh?!" Nyeyomi jumped. "Kaaatnyyyss" Raiko growled. "nani?" Katnyss smiled.

"I think this is where I excuse myself." Zenkai sighs. "I'm comin' with ya. I can't take her for another second." Raiko grumbles. "Guess I'll go get back to work then... " Nyeyomi sighs.

"Party poopers!" Katnyss teased. Raiko suddenly gets an idea to tease Nyeyomi as well as get Katnyss off of his case. "Fine. You want somethin' to film? Film this!" Raiko kisses Nyeyomi. "(Woah! Crap, guess Katnyss was right….. Dammit… too late..)" Zenkai gasped. Nyeyomi stood there blushing violently. Katnyss Squees loudly.

Raiko looks to Nyeyomi "You can get me back for this later." "You could have warned me…" Nyeyomi pouts. Zenkai looks nervously over to Katnyss. "Well...you get that Katnyss? (Don't look jealous Zenkai.)"

"You bet I did!" Katnyss squeed. Raiko looks to Zenkai. "You comin' or not Blue-Wonder?" Zenkai nods.

"Yeah." "See ya Nyeyomi. "Raiko waves. The two boys leave the house. Nyeyomi stares at them leaving, still blushing.

"Want me to drop him into a pit of death spikes?" Skullman asked. "No Skullman... thanks for the thought though. " Nyeyomi walks downstairs to begin her next creation.

Raiko looks to Zenkai as they are walking. "So...where do you live?" "Oh? A block away from here. I'm like right around the corner now." "Are you now? " Raiko gives Zenkai a menacing look. "Heh...why are looking at me like that?" Zenkai gets a sweat drop. "You better not try anything funny. She's mine. Got it?"

"We're just friends! (She clearly made up her mind anyways…)" "So long as we're clear." "Well yeah, I mean you kissed her and you're a hulking beast of a machine. Knocked me good a couple times. I'm sure I wouldn't want to come between you and your girl.…"

"Good. Alright, I'll walk you home." "Thanks." "Wouldn't want those Higher-Ups appearin' anytime soon." "Ohhh yeah speaking of those guys. We still have to get back to Skyra. It's what day 2 now?" "Yeah...I just don't know what to do. Now that your dark side's been killin' people, I figured I should stay home for my Mom's sake." "That too...We gotta kill that bastard! I never thought it'd go that far."

"Sounds like a plan. You just tell me when and where." "Hey will do as soon as I track it down. Also. You mentioned your mom there. I never knew you had a mother." "We're not related. She made me several years ago." "Wait made? So you're bonded by creator and machine then? Hmm...That's something there." "Whaddya mean by that?" "In the past if someone had made something like that. They'd use it mostly for war or fighting. I read up in some books in the past. Cyborgs as well had been used for things like that. I wonder though...Your mom. She made you for what purpose? I mean there's a lot more going on than what those books state."

"From what I know she wanted a kid but never wanted to settle down. Says her love of science and me is all she needs." "Oh wow, so you're basically her son?...That's deep man. Well she did good. I bet she sees most the improvements here and there. Ha ha, Nyeyomi must be a major one." "You should've seen it when she came over. What a mess that was." 'You brought her to see your mom? Woah dude, I bet that was interesting. (How long have they been together?)"

"She came to see me numbskull! It was when we went to take out The Syndicate. I was gettin' repairs." "Ha ha! Dude chill, but wow, so she came over to see you huh? Your mom get a lot of visitors?" "Not really, and it's better that we don't. She gets...over-excited." "Now you've got me curious" Zenkai crosses his arms.

"Trust me. For your sake, don't come over." "Haha Ok I'll take your word." "Well here we are. Home sweet home. Anythin' you wanna talk about before we split?" "No I think I'm good, thanks man. Guess I'll catch you around then. Also hope that police lady stays off your back." "Somethin' tells me that's not gonna happen. I can handle her though. I'll see ya 'round."

Zenkai nods and waves to Raiko before heading back to his house. Raiko waves and heads back home.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The Decline**

At D.F.M.D headquarters, the entire division was in a state of disarray. The General was furious. "How can our network be compromised?!" Denise looked to him in worry. "I DON'T UNDERSTAND EITHER!" "I want you to scramble all officers. I want this fixed ASAP. And someone get me a line to tech support!" "Right! Ok! Everyone listen up! We're getting to the bottom of this! Someone's hacked the information and we're setting the record straight!" "Yes Ma'am!"

Back around Zenkai's he gets home to find an angry Dr. Light standing before him. "Zenkai...There you are…" His arms were crossed. "I had to go try and get my head straight. I didn't kill anyone.." "I saw the news...And they said there was another person responsible…" "Huh?" "It had me worried. Miuko went looking for you. But I haven't seen her since." "What!?" "She'll be back I'm sure...I told her to call me the moment she finds something...I'll call her and let her know you're home."

"Ohhh ok." "Next time ANYTHING like this happens however. I want you to remain in your room and not run away...You had us thinking the worse." "I'm sorry." "It's fine...I'm just happy it really wasn't you or that Wily girl putting things in your head." "She's not bad!" "Well it doesn't help this happens as soon as I got done meeting with her." "I can understand I guess. I'm pretty tired." "o on to bed then. We'll speak more in the morning." "Alright." Zenkai heads up stairs and Light makes a call to Miuko.

Dawn of the third Day.

84 hours remaining...

The mystery girl was walking around and comes across Raiko on his way to the dojo. "You're a friend of that supposed Megaman aren't you?" Raiko looks to her. "Hm? Oh...you're with THEM aren't you? The Higher-ups." "I am the true Megaman...That friend of yours has my place...Your on your way there aren't you?" She glances to the Dojo. "So what if I am?" "No amount of training will prepare you for the erasure I'll place on you...But then I'll just let the days do the job for me...It's a shame though. You would've been a great asset to me to protect the grid...I hate him, he has all of you…"

"What're you talkin' about?" "What was I thinking? You're to cold to understand. Enjoy the rest of your days…" She turns walking away a bit. "Jealous?" Raiko folds his arms. "WHAT!?" The girl turns to Raiko.

"Of Zenkai. When you said you would protect The Grid...only Megamen can do that right?" "Your...damn right they can...He was a mistake. I SHOULD'VE BEEN THE MEGAMAN! YOU ALL SHOULD BE MY FRIENDS! He...took my destiny away. What I had coming...And for that. I hate him. I hate everything about him...The judges of Skyra see this as well…" "So you're gonna let the world end as a result?"

"The only world that will end are the ones connected to this wrong happening...Everyone not connected will be...!" "Hmph. So it's only us huh? The only ones involved." "...I will make sure of it." She turns to Raiko.

"Tch. I get it now." "Tell me...What have you figured out now?" "I may not be the sharpest mind...but I can tell just by talkin' to you.… You're not fit to be a Megaman." "Grrr! DON'T YOU DARE EVEN SAY THAT AGAIN!" Her eyes glow brightly, and data begins to fly over her. "I'll fix you! Fix you to supporting the true Megaman!" She went on.

"Listen, I'm no stranger to jealousy. I've been there, but that never stopped me. Do what you can with what you have. Don't be so quick to erase everything that doesn't go your way." The girl calms down a bit. "..You have no idea how long I've waited...The training.. The hardships...The...Everything...I know it may not seem right...But...Grrr.. Whenever I think about it.. I will do what I must…" "Is that really how you feel? Sounds to me like The Judges can't respect their Ruler's own choices."

"It's corrupted...But I know how to fix things...Which is why I must be Megaman.." "Who's to say there can't be more than one." "Because the balance of darkness and light to judge. Only needs to be in one person alone...2 people can't share that responsibility...And Zenkai isn't that kind of person…" "Oh? And what of The Judges? There's more than one of them right?" "There are...But none of them has far as much power as what Megaman has...He's over the uppers…" "So they feel threatened? Is that what you're tellin' me?"

"They do. They won't be able to get their way...But I know I can set the record straight...I just need Zenkai's power…" "You're not gettin' it. Don't you think that's a little odd? This has been buggin' me ever since you Higher-Ups showed up. Why are they so quick to take Zenkai out? We took down what they couldn't. So what's the problem then?" "The problem...Is that the power of Zeta is in the wrong hands...Though what you did was commendable...I myself...Am suppose to be the Mega Man! You all are suppose to be speaking with me we were suppose to fix things...We will fix things...I could give a damn about what they're doing...If after the fix, I become Mega Man. That is just enough...The uppers can go to hell...I just need that power for myself...And the grid.."

"What a load of crap." Raiko turns his back to her, still talking. "You're selfish. I take back what I said about you. You will NEVER be a Megaman." "You won't be saying that when I make you beg for me to be your friend...Or your savior...We'll meet again Raiko…" Raiko walks off without looking back. The mysterious girl walks away from him as well.

Yusei was at his parts shop like usual, putting new stock on the shelves. He wiped the sweat from his brow. " Damn I really need to hire an employee ... or something…" He noticed a mirror taking a look at his 'handsome' hairdo. He stroked it grinning. "fuck! I look gooooood!" The shop was empty at the moment but Xion walks in the bells are heard shifting around sending the response that he had service.

"…Hey." "welcome to junk-o-rama how may I... Oh. It's you.. what do you want now?" "Seems things have changed." "AGAIN?! What the fuck is your deal asswipe!" He takes out his shotgun, pointing it at Xion.

"Yeah...though it'd be the last time you'd ever have to deal with something like this...Look on the bright side...You'll see everyone else again soon.. Cause.. They're all falling into the same list.." Xion holds up his hand to Yusei. "FUCK YOU!" Yusei fires his gun.

Xion moves his head dodging the bullet quickly. A golden blade materializes and he jabs Yusei through his heart. He holds him off the ground and then tosses him into some material around the store. Xion forms it away and looks to Yusei walking over to him silently.

"At least in the report it will show that you had some what of a fighting chance...But your part of the ripple is gone…" Xion bends down to Yusei's face. "Rest well…" Yusei's corpse laid there, motionless, his face left in shock. "I hate getting my hands messy."

More than an hour after the incident, a news report aired on televisions in the area. a female newscaster was on the scene standing in front of Junk-O-Rama. "This is Khalisah al-Jilani on the scene of our city's newest murder victim. " An image of Yusei's face appears on the screen next to the reporter. "A seventeen year old male, Yusei Neku. The young male was seemingly minding his own business in his work place when an unidentified male came into his shop." The screen shows footage from the video cameras. "The police believe this man is also the same murderer as the one who murdered the young teenage-" A face of Sakurei appears on screen. "-girl from two days ago. If you have seen this man or known anything about his whereabouts please report it to the local police or the D.F.M.D... With this killer on the loose, you may want to stay home. This is Khalisah al-Jilani signing off."

Zenkai had been watching the news, jumping out of his seat. "oh man. (another murder!?) And that's oh no... I have to tell Nyeyomi." Zenkai sighs he already had Sakurei's death on mind but this was just crazy.

"I have to let her know this isn't going to be easy…" Zenkai goes to see Nyeyomi. She as down in her lab, but as she noticed Zenkai at the door she had Eclipse open it for him. Zenkai walks in thanking eclipse.

He walks to Nyeyomi "Hey Zenkai... what's up?" She hadn't seen the news report since she didn't have a television like normal humans. "...Nyeyomi…" "What? You look worse than yesterday." "I feel worse now...there was a report on the news today." "What happened?" "It came out of the blue. Your brother Yusei is.. Dead…" Zenkai stood silent a bit. Nyeyomi slams her fist onto her desk in a rage.

"ZENKAI! That's not a funny Joke!" Eclipse appeared in the room. "Ma'dam. Before getting mad at your friend, might I suggest looking at this video clip I took from the news report." "Your right Eclipse... " She opens the news report on her giant computer screen. Her face goes from anger to extreme sadness, tears beginning to fall from her eyes.

"I-I... Yusei... but this can't be...why? WHY!?" Nyeyomi flips her desk in a blind rage. "THAT FUCKING BASTARD! I'LL KILL HIM! NO ONE, I MEAN NO ONE FUCKS WITH THE ONES I CARE ABOUT AND GETS AWAY WITH IT! THAT FUCKING BASTARD WILL PAY! " Nyeyomi throws a wretch across the room, nearly hitting Zenkai*. Her rage continued screaming threats and profanity. Angry tears flews from her eyes.

"take your time...I'll look into it...to much has gone on already..(seems to be getting worse..)" Zenkai says. "FUCKING SON OF A BITCH! I'LL KILL THAT FUCKERS WORTHLESS PEICE OF SHIT LIFE! HE'S GOING TO REGRET MESSING WITH NYEYOMI ELIZABTH WILY!" Nyeyomi's ranting goes on, ignoring Zenkai as she throws more things across the room. "I'LL RIP OUT HIS INTESISTINES AND STRAGGLE HIM WITH THEM, AND HIS BLOOD WILL BE A FUCKING RIVER OF RED! ARGGHHHH!"

"it'll be ok...Ill call Raiko. stay here alright?" Nyeyomi ignored him as she went on, diving into her box of parts. "I'LL BUILD THE MOST DANGEROUS NAVI YET! AND HAVE IT KILL THAT FUCKING COCK SUCKING BASTARD PEICE OF CRAP!"

"… (I guess I'll let her cope with it her best known Way...)" Zenkai sighs. Katnyss, Elecman and Skullman stared down the stairs, somewhat in fear of Nyeyomi' new found insanity. Zenkai leaves Nyeyomi's lab to give her space. He then looks to the three Navis. "Nye-chan.…" Katnyss pouted.

"watch her guys. She's under a lot of stress. Katnyss I'm leaving you and Elecman in charge...I know what she's capable of...after Sakurei...I felt like doing anything." Zenkai says. Katnyss nods, her expression full of worry. Zenkai heads out to find info on things. Zenkai calls up Raiko from the message he left.

Raiko receives the call from Zenkai. He alerts his Sensei that he needs to take it. So he steps outside and answers. "Wassup Zenkai?" "Hey dude. You need to visit Nyeyomi, its her brother Yusei." "What happened?" "Dude just go speak with her. Its important. You're her boyfriend aren't you?!" "Yeah… I Gotcha." Raiko hangs up.

Raiko runs back in and tells Sensei Kirihara that something important has come up and must be excused. He acknowledges Raiko's request and tells him to leave. Raiko high-tails it Nyeyomi's place without even changing out of his gi. Once he gets there he bangs ferociously on the door. "Nyeyomi! It's me! Let me in!"

Inside Nyeyomi's basement, Skullman discusses plans to eliminate Nyeyomi's enemies. "Yes. Yes. Please go on my deliciously evil counterpart." Skullman encouraged her raging. Nyeyomi kicks over some stuff on the floor. "THATS SONOVA BITCH IS GOING TO PAY! OHHOHOHOOOO HE'LL IS! HE RUE THE DAY HE TRIFILED WITH NYE!" "That's wonderful! How shall we proceed? Sniper Joes? Pitfalls? The oh so wonderful Death Spikes?" "I shall invent INSTANT DEATH SPIKES!" Nyeyomi jumps up onto her thrown over desk. Her fist in the air. " DEATH WILL BE UPON YOU SOON XION!"

"EXCELLENT! Nyehehehehehehe! That's my Creator!" Skullman continued. Eclipse appeared on her computer screen. "Ahem. Ma'dam, my I interrupt your maniacal tirade?" "-AND THEN HIS ALLIES SHALL BOW DOWN TO BE AN BEG FOR FORGIVNESS! AND I'LL KILL THEM AS WELL! AHAHAHAAHAHAH!" "Ma'dam. Raiko is here to see you. He is damaging your front door."

"I don't think she can hear you Mr. Eclipse. I'll get the door." Katnyss walks up the stairs and opens the door. "It's a relief your here-" Raiko plows past her and rushes to the basement. "Nyaa?!"

"Nyeyomi? What's goin' on? I came here as fast as I...could...wha?" Raiko intruded, but halted seeing the disaster that had been unleashed. "THOSE FOOLS! I'LL KILL THEM ALL! I'll-I'LL... FUCKIGN DESTORY THEM!" Nyeyomi was still standing on the flipped over desk, shouting at the ceiling. the lab was a disaster, Elecman was going to have his hands full cleaning it alter. Skullman was cheering her on from below. "MAGNIFICENT DESTRUCTION! NYEHEHEHEHEHE!"

"What the fuck is goin' on here?!" Raiko folds his arms. "NO ONE FUCKS WITH THE SUCCSESSOR OF DR. ALBERT WILY AND LIVES TO TELL THE TALE! I'LL SLAUGHTER THOSE-Eekk!" Nyeyomi lost her footing, falling off the desk, LANDING IN THE DISASTOR THAT COVERED THE FLOOR.

"I get a call from Zenkai tellin' me to hurry over here and THIS is what I find?" Raiko grumbled. "Ow.…" Nyeyomi was holding her head. her eyes still having tears under them. "SILENCE! Don't make me send the minions after you!" Skullman threatens. Raiko just glares menacingly at Skullman to intimidate him.

"Aaack. Skullman will fight another day!" Skullman runs upstairs.

"Jeez. Now you wanna tell me what's really goin' on?" "fuck... I think I had a brief moment of insanity..…" "What's the matter? Zenkai mentioned it was about your brother." "My brother... " Her eyes gets all teary again as her eyes squint a bit. "Yusei! ... They killed him... Those bastards…" Nyeyomi cried out.

Raiko was left aghast. He clenched his fist tightly. He only met him once but he knew Yusei meant the world to Nyeyomi. Raiko couldn't even muster the words. Nyeyomi noticed a halfway created Navi she was building while during her insanity. "if it worked with Skullman... " Nyeyomi slowly got to her feet approaching the Navi that sat on the floor in the back of the lab amongst the destruction.

"Nyeyomi...dammit." Raiko grunted. She glanced back at him, tears streaming down her cheeks. Raiko walks over and stops right in front of her. "Look at me Nyeyomi." "…" "There's nothin' I can say that can make this any better. So I'll just do this instead. " Raiko hugs her.

Nyeyomi hugs him back, holding tight as she buries her face in his chest. The three Navis were looking down the stairs, they could feel her pain. "We'll get through this, and they'll pay. That's a promise." Raiko speaks. Nyeyomi remains quiet, and nods to show she understood. Raiko releases his hold just a bit. He puts his hand under her eyes and begins to dry her tears. Nyeyomi stares at him. Raiko gives a smile.

"You gonna be ok?" "I will be eventually... I gotta try though... what if it works. " Nyeyomi looks back at the Navi. "Nyeyomi. Stop. Just stop. I can't bear to see you like this." "But…" Raiko hugs her again.

"Enough. We can't let our emotions get the best of us on the battlefield. So we'll mourn now while we still can." "Skullman was missing something.. I-I just know it... " After a long pause she snaps her fingers. "DNA! Oh how could I have not noticed that before!"

" I said enough...don't say anymore. Just don't ok?" "But what if it works...?" "I said stop!" Raiko tightens hold but not to the point of being harmful. "Don't talk about plans. Just...just heal ok? You're scaring me."

Nyeyomi looks away. "I'm sorry... (but.. I have to... I know it'll work... it HAS To!)" "I know you probably have somethin' cookin' in that noggin' of yours, but I just don't wanna see you like this. Never again." "What would you do if you lost someone important to you... This is the only thing I feel I can do to help... I just…"

".. 'I just want my brother back.' Right?" "Mmhmm.." she nods. "Ok. " Raiko loosens his hold and rubs the back of her head. "Tears first. Then we'll worry about getting him back." "Thanks Raiko." "Mhm. I love you Nyeyomi. I'll always be there for you until the day I die. You can count on that."

Zenkai was looking for Xion and spots him oddly enough walking ahead his direction. Zenkai arches back and punches him hard. Xion falls back holding his face. "Zenkai…"

"YOU BASTARD! FIRST SAKUREI! NOW THIS!? CALL THIS CRAP OFF NOW! MEGA MAN ARMOR ON!" Zenkai aims his buster to him. "Wow...You're really trying to pull this card? You're not the real mega man so don't even go there. And I told you already. This is all part of the count down."

Zenkai shoots off at him Xion bounces the shots away from him. Zenkai uses the virus ability gained from Sigma and infects Xion's shield breaking it away. He then rushes and punches Xion again but let's off a shot after kicking him back even further.

"Grrr." "Hmm you seem to be tapping into things quite well…" "Complementing me? Make up your mind!" "Heh...For a dummy you do pay attention...For trying to come against things so soon however. You are going to face yet another hardship...I can't tell of the details. But you should make sure you hadn't left anyone at a time you really needed their support." "Huh!?" Zenkai charges up.

"YOU'RE NOT TOUCHING ANYONE ELSE!" Zenkai launches one blast and then combines it with his other charged shot. The combined blast connect with Xion who then dusts his clothes after the blast.

"You still try?" Xion's eyes glow. Zenkai is lifted off the ground. "W...What!?" Xion forms his golden sword. "I'm sure you saw this before.." Xion gets a call. "… That would be my sister." Zenkai tries to move his arm but he was suspended in the air restricted of things.

"Any TRUE Mega Man could break free of that.. Ha ha ha.." Xion snaps his fingers and forms away his sword. Zenkai falls to the ground his armor vanishes. He shifts forward. "DON'T YOU WALK AWAY FROM ME!" Xion had started to walk off from Zenkai.

"Only 4 days left. On the 7th day...You can try and finish any unfinished stuff you have then.." Xion walks away fading into data.

"Fuck...I nearly had him!" Zenkai get's a call it was from Light. "Wow. This is just getting weird." Zenkai picks up the phone. "Yo." "Zenkai? Have you found Miuko yet?" "No...I'm busy though I'll call you back." "…" Zenkai hangs up.

In an unknown location, Xion receives a phone call. "Hello?" "It's Satoshi... I just saw the news report. How did you manage to get caught on film, that's very amateur of you Xion."

Xion sighs. "just pissing you guys off...Its not as it matters anyway." "I was amused by how you slaughtered my 'dear' brother, the fool deserved it for his insolence... but this reckless behavior you're showing will catch up to you in the long run. You wouldn't want to get caught now would you?" "I've already put myself in open speaking to Zenkai and his mess people. One security tape is hardly anything to get hurt over."

" Tsk tsk. Even more reckless than we had assumed." "just following orders." "if you were more like me you wouldn't have been seen and could have completed your task by now." "so then you follow a similar path of Zeta? That's going to get you killed." "How foolish of you to assume such a thing. Are you really that insolent?"

"Tick tock Xion... the next victim is close now... maybe I should do your job for you…" "if you wish...also...I'm just getting right to the point. Things are serious...If I beat around the bush like zeta. Well you know the numbers.." "Of course. I'll let her enjoy her life a bit longer *Looks away from the phone at Miuko, who stood not to far from him* We wouldn't want to rush. " Satoshi Grins menacingly.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Lost in Darkness**

Dawn of the forth day

Zenkai was returning home he hadn't found Miuko anywhere yet. He taps around on his phone keeping track of the current news events. "Gonna make sure these bastards don't pull anything...*sigh* So much going on.." As he crosses a street a car nearly hits him, he jumps back quickly and catches a breathe afterwards.

"Grrr...I gotta pay attention.." "You should be careful where your going kid." Spoke a mysterious looking man in a black suit and fedora, it was Satoshi. Zenkai looked to him. " Who the hell are you?" "Heh. Just a wandering shadow... " The man begins walking away. Zenkai watches him not taking his eyes off of him.

"HEY! If you're up to anything...Urgh.. never mind...I'm tired...Sorry to bother you." "Whatever kid.." The shady man turned into the alleyway. "…" Zenkai rushes off to get back home for now.

Back at the 'Wily Fortress', Raiko was waking up from an extended sleep on Nyeyomi's couch. He had asked to stay to make sure Nyeyomi was going to be ok after the unfortunate loss of her brother Yusei.

Raiko exited sleep mode, with a big yawn. "What time is it? Hmm. Better check up on her." Raiko goes downstairs to Nyeyomi's lab. Nyeyomi hadn't bothered using her bed upstairs, she didn't ever seem to. She had passed out at her desk, seeming to have been working on the Navi. It wasn't very human looking compared to the others she had. On the monitor in front of her was a 'scan complete" notice. It seemed that Eclipse had been asked to use a strand of hair to duplicate Yusei's DNA. She must have fallen asleep before the scan was complete. The lab was all clean now, as Elecman was finishing reorganizing the disaster from the day before. He looked at Raiko in his frilly pink Apron, in embarrassment.

"Boy do I feel sorry for you." Raiko says to Elecman, turning to Nyeyomi. "Anyway, you seem to be doing better. No maniacal planning." "That's where you are wrong!" Skullman chuckled deviously. "Grrr. Are you really keeping him?" He must have not noticed that Nyeyomi was fast asleep, she continued snoozing away. Katnyss walked down the stairs dragging Elecman off.

"Why are you still cleaning down here? Can't you see Nye-chan is sleeping…" "... " He follows her, still very embarrassed. Raiko nudges Nyeyomi who remains sitting at her desk. her headphones were covering her ears, slight music could be heard from the phones. The volume seemed to be very loud, but was muffled. "Zzzzzz…"

Raiko nudges harder. She grumbled a bit, hiding her face under her folded arms. "Can't hear me huh? I still have 100% weapon energy. Just a little jolt." "…" Raiko uses 3% of his electricity to shock Nyeyomi awake. Nyeyomi glared up at him after jumping from surprise. Katnyss peaked down the stairs. "Uh-oh..…"

"What is it?" Nyeyomi growled. "You plan on sleeping all day long?" Raiko asked. Nyeyomi stood up pointing at him. "Can't you see I'm tired! Grrr... I just only fell asleep.…"

Katnyss was whispering to Elecman upstairs. "Guess we forgot to tell him Nye-Chan's not a morning person." Elecman nods. "That would've helped you MORONS!" Raiko yelled up at them.

They jumped surprised he heard them, dashing off into the other half of the 'Wily fortress'. "Guess the big wedding is OFF!" Katnyss whimpered. Nyeyomi removed her headphones, very loud death metal music came from them. Nyeyomi yawned. She noticed the 'scan complete' on her monitor. "Hey now." She Smiled, and leaned over the desk, dragging her fingers across the virtual keyboard.

"Why didn't they tell me that. I spent the night for pretty much nothin'." "Hmm?" She looked back at him.

"Somethin' wrong?" Raiko asked. "You actually spent the night? I didn't think you slept." She then noticed what he was wearing. "What? I sleep without a shirt." She blushed a little turning around. "You've seen me without a shirt before." Raiko folded his arms. "I-I know…" "Not used to it?" She shook her head nervously. "Not like I see you like this on a daily basis."

"Rendering DNA... time remaining, approximately 2 hours." Eclipse spoke over the monitors. " TWO HOURS!? Grmmmm.…" Nyeyomi groaned in annoyance. She turns around to Raiko. "I think I need a cup of coffee." She begins walking to the stairs. Raiko follows.

"If you wanna go to sleep then feel free to. I didn't think you'd stay up all night." "I'll be fine, this is normal routine for my sleep patterns. I'm just surprised you stayed. hell! you could have just stayed down in the lab and kept me company. " Nyeyomi smiles a bit at him. "Oh, if that's not a problem then Ehehe. That is if you can get used to me without a shirt." Nyeyomi blushes a bit. "I'm sure if the roles were reversed you'd be nervous too…" Raiko turns his face away. "Ahem. Regardless I would take you up on your offer but I need to make sure Mom is safe first." "I meant last night, dork." Nyeyomi pokes at him.

Elecman comes out of the kitchen with Nyeyomi's morning coffee. Nyeyomi grabs it, taking a drink. "Thanks Elecman." Naomi looks to Raiko, who still hadn't responded. "Um right...yeah...that's what I was talkin' about. I wasn't thinking about staying again. What're you talkin about?" "Are you nervous?" Nyeyomi seemed surprised. "No! Why would I be?!" "Tee-hee!~ Denki's nervous." Katnyss looked to him.

"Shut up you damn cat! And that's not my goddamn name!" "I think someone needs to relax Nya~" Katnyss giggled. "Katnyss, stop egging him on." Nyeyomi looked to the pinked haired nekomimi Navi.

"Awe... but I was having fun…" Katnyss pouted. "Grrr…" Raiko grumbled. "Nye-chan you seem better." Katnyss smiled. "Because I know I'm a genius, and my that plan is going to work." Nyeyomi smirked. "And what would that be?" Raiko intruded. Nyeyomi turned to face him. "I just stayed up all night. Take a wild guess." "Some crazy plan to get your bro back?" "Bingo! Hey! it's not crazy." "Hehe. I'll go put a shirt on." "Umm okay?" "You want me to keep it off?" Nyeyomi looks away blushing. "I-I never said that!"

"Good. That was for teasing me." Raiko heads upstairs to grab his shirt. "(Always picking on me... Why does he have to be so hott?… Why couldn't Zenkai be hott? He's already a great guy…. Oh well… too late now.) " Nyeyomi sighs. Katnyss gives Nyeyomi a look. "Stop staring at me! and get out of my thoughts... Dammit…" Katnyss was about to speak but was zapped into the glasses. "(Meanie 3)" Katnyss pouted from the forced enclosure.

"I get the feeling you don't wanna tell me something." Raiko was wearing his shirt at the top of the stairs. Nyeyomi blushes. "Maybe I should go.…" Raiko looks to her. " ... guess you have to check up on your mom? (Hope I didn't upset him.. For not saying what I was thinking…)" "Yeah. I can't leave her unguarded until this whole situation blows over." "You can borrow one of my Navis to help keep an eye on her if you want." "Are you sayin' you want me to stay?"

"I'm offering in case you have to leave, we might have to go after these assholes. (Of course I want you to stay dummy... but I know your mom is important to you too.) You can choose whichever you think you can tolerate living there in the meantime." "(PICK ME PICK ME!)" Katnyss raised her hand inside the glasses. "(Shut up! He gets to choose! Plus you'll go and tell him my dark secrets…)" "( I'm your friend, so you KNOW your secrets are safe with me… but Well fine I just thought an Electric type would be most useful.. but what if he picks Elecman... I'll be alone. 3…. )" "(It's the same situation, regardless you two will be apart..)" "(B-but! O.O)" "(Didn't think of that eh?)"

Raiko shrugged. "I doubt Elecman would be of any help?" Nyeyomi looked to him. "If you need electricity he can generate it like Katnyss." "(Elecy! No! T.T)" Katnyss pouted. "Yeah. Definitely not helpful." Elecman is seen in a corner with a dark aura over him from being called 'Not helpful'. Katnyss zaps out running over to comfort him.

"Hmm... That would leave either Katnyss or... " Nyeyomi looks to Skullman inside her glasses. "(What? I'm not helping that boy. He glared at me.)" "(Skullman stop being a child. Imagine how much fun you'll have taking over his house. I bet his mother will adore your…'Genius')" "I hate to say it but that Skullboy's a coward so I guess I have to go with Kitten." Raiko decided. "Katnyss, your going with Raiko. (She better keep her big mouth shut)" "Yay!... Be good Elecy, I'll be back for you." Katnyss pats him on the head.

"I should be telling you to be good." Elecman sighs. Katnyss dashes over to Raiko. "We're going to have so much fun Denki!" "Please stop callin' me that." "Why?"

"Katnyss, while your at Raiko's you need to listen to him. Not back talk." Nyeyomi folded her arms. "Oh okay... I'm sorry. Following you then... Raiko.." "Thanks." Raiko spoke.

"if for any reason she's not listening call me and I'll set her straight." Nyeyomi folded her arms. "I'll be good Nye-chan!" Katnyss pouted. Raiko looked to Katnyss. "Come along then. We got quite a walk ahead of us." "You're going to let me walk in the middle of public? Ooooh! Nye-chan never lets me unless it's night time! I'm so excited!" Katnyss can't hold her excitement as she bounces. "(I can see why she doesn't let her out.) Well I have to stop by the dojo first. I left my stuff there." Raiko says.

"Okie doke!" Katnyss follows after Raiko. "(I hope she doesn't get into too much trouble. Or say anything I don't want said….)" Nyeyomi waves 'bye' with a sweat drop. I'll call you if she acts up. Later. Oh one more thing." Raiko hugs Nyeyomi. "Okay. Bye." Nyeyomi hug shim back.

Raiko and Katnyss head for downtown. Raiko isn't sure what to say to her. He's looks very annoyed. Mostly by her eccentric personality. " Something Wrong? " Katnyss was smiling with excitement. "You're too happy." Raiko grumbles. Katnyss makes a face to mimic Raiko's expression, but more exaggerated. "better?" "No. Now your just makin' fun of me."

"Oh fine. " Katnyss puts her arms behind her head, her face seeming naturally serious. "I'll quit the playful act to make you feel better." "I'm just not used to 'bubbly' alright." "I'm not actually 'that' bubbly, it's just to cheer Nye up. She's always too uptight." "Oh? Then am I seeing who you really are?" "Eh.. the bored me.. The real me is the one on the battle field." She makes an evil smirk, her fangs showing, but puts them away and resumes talking. "Is that so? I would have to fight you sometime. I hate people who fake their emotions." "We can spar sometime if you like, but the 'fake' personality is more like acting. It's one of my hobbies." "If you say so." "Heh"

Miuko was walking about still looking for Zenkai, she had stayed at a friends for the night and was now resuming the search. Her phone was dead and she had to head back to charge it up. "Mmm...I knew I forgot to make that call back to Dad before leaving.. I've been so tired it's not even healthy…" she approaches a cross light. A couple of birds fly over head the sky was clear and she finally makes it to an area where she steps into a cafe to recharge her phone. She makes a quick call back to Light.

"Miuko? There you are? What kept you?" Light answered on the other end. "Sorry dad...It's a long story my phone died. I went to my friends for the night and it turned out their electricity was shut off for a bit. Till now I was finally able to get things charged up again." "I suppose you've missed the news then?" "Hm?" "Zenkai was cleared of all charges. Apparently there's another killer going around. I want you back home soon." "Huh!? Really!?" "Yes. Where are you right now? I can drive over and pick you up." "I'm at the cafe near the mall." "Alright I'll be there to get you soon."

Satoshi, the dark figure in a black suit and fedora lurked in the shadows , keeping a close eye on her. Miuko hangs up her call and heads outside to sit waiting for Light to arrive for her. The man follows her, keeping his distance, like a animal hunting it's prey. Miuko turns around as she had walked, she sensed someone was following her. "Urgh...It's getting dark...I hope Dad get's here soon…" Satoshi grins menacingly. "(Soon...)"

Back at Nyeyomi's lab, where she was heard at work on her necromancy. The 2 hours had already passed and she was installing the DNA into the red machine like Navi that sat on her floor. "All this waiting it's driving me crazy…" "DNA fully installed." Eclipse alerts her. "Finally! " She powers on the Navi. The Navi's eyes light on, looking around the room in a slight panic.

"Where...where the HELL AM I!?" "Yusei?" The Navi looks to her. "Sis?... What the Fuck is going on?! I could of sworn I just died...Crap!" Yusei had noticed the machines inside the lab. "Okay Yusei. Please don't freak out... But…" "But WHAT!?" Nyeyomi takes a breath. "You were murdered... and that's not the part your going to freak out about…" "NYEYOMI!" "I brought you back... but... You're a Navi.. Er kinda…" "WHATTTTTTTTTTTT!? THIS ISN'T GOOOD WHAT ABOUT MY HAIR?! YUSEI ISN'T YUSEI WITHOUT HIS AMAZINGLY AWESOME DEW!"

"Yusei... " "I need a mirror... how bad do I look…?" Nyeyomi grabs a mirror, showing it to the Navi. "HEY! I don't look so bad, I'm like some kinda tough guy... and HEY! You gave me a mohawk!" "You're taking this awfully well." "I feel fantastic!" "You don't want revenge?" "Now that you speak of it... Yes. YES I DO!" "Good, so your mind is working fine then... That's a relief. Yusei, since your a Navi now, You have to use a different name...How's sound?" "I like it! Punk it is!" "I'll prolly be the only one who calls you by your real name though…"

Zenkai sat at home reading over more findings to things. He was trying to track down Xion and stop any events that might start up until they find a way back to Skyra. "Hmm...No!" He starts to type faster on his keyboard. "Dammit, it's like nothing is here. Everything is being erased?" Zenkai sighs to himself and takes his goggles off. The information on events that circled around Xion and other happenings tied to Skyra were vanishing.

"These higher up bastards…" Zenkai stands up. "I suppose I can try digging into the D.F.M.D...But that's seriously risky... (Nyeyomi's better with that kind of thing…)"

Miuko knocks on his door. Zenkai tells her to come in and when he turns around he's met with a tight hug. "Zenkai!" "Heh...Hey." Miuko let's off and slaps him. "DON'T YOU EVER RUN OFF LIKE THAT!" "Yeah...I know I'm sorry ok?" "I'm just happy you're not the killer they were talking about." "Yeah the news, always looking for someone to pin blame on." "Yeah...Well I'm ordering out dinner tonight, it should be here soon. Get ready ok?" Miuko hugs Zenkai again, she had started to cry a bit.

"Hey...That's great and cool...It's ok stop crying." Miuko wipes tears from her eyes. She smiles and forms a wide smile. "Well, get ready ok?" "Got, got it." Miuko walks out the room shutting the door. Zenkai sighs in relief that was she was alright and begins his search a bit to track down Xion and the others.

The sky was dark, the moon seeming to be missing in the sky tonight. Miuko was in her room setting her bed then walks over to look out the window. She noticed the moon far more hidden than usual, as if it was not there at all. "Wow...I don't recall the news mentioning anything about smog...Hmm...I guess the clouds will pass." Darkness seemed to loom around her, her shadow held something she and Zenkai hadn't noticed. It outstretched to the ceiling without her seeing, as a dark figure hung in the corner. Black tentacle like things outstretched from his back, clinging to the walls and ceiling.

"..Hm? I feel that presence again." Miuko turns around not spotting anything. "It's strong.…" She holds herself close.

The tentacles from the back of the shady figure seemed to dance around as if he was excited, with a grin plastering his mouth. Satoshi watched her, observing, in silence. Miuko was still looking around and sits on her bed. "I don't...what's going on?...I feel...just...strange.."

Satoshi jumped from his spot in the corner of the ceiling, landing without sound. He swooped passed her, standing behind her without a sound to hear. Miuko felt a close presence to her. She turns quickly not spotting anything. "What the hell is happening? Maybe. I'm tired.."

Satoshi had moved swiftly onto the ceiling above her, hanging like a spider. Miuko lays back on her bed putting a hand to her head. With her eyes shut "Ohhhh. "

Miuko opens them now looking at the ceiling. Satoshi had lowered himself, hanging by one Tentacles as his other three danced around, his face was inches away from her's. One of the tentacles covered her mouth, tightly. "Shhh... You wouldn't want to wake you dear family." He whispered into her ear.

"?!" Miuko was traumatized, petrified in fear. She couldn't move. Everything was restricted on her, She tried to move forward she wouldn't, she tried to turn, she couldn't. She was now starring Satoshi dead in the face, and was useless to do anything. "Such a shame…. A beautiful girl like yourself…. But orders are orders… don't want to anger them… Sorry doll face…" He spoke softly, where only see could hear.

One of his tentacles bursted through her chest, ripping her body in half, with blood splattering across the room violently. He dropped her corpse, jumping off the bed. He looked to the door. "(Time for me to leave...)" Satoshi puts out his cigarette out on the bed post before disappearing into he night. Miuko's eyes were wide and just stared into space, not a noise was heard from her from the event.


	8. Chapter 8

**chapter 8: Covert Affairs**

Dawn of the 5th day

Zenkai wakes up and had noticed Miuko hadn't woken him up, it was really late in the morning. Light had taken off on a business trip; they had talked about over dinner last night. It goes back into Zenkai's mind about it. Light had told them he had a meeting with an old acquaintance, he didn't give any names however this person worked with him on Navi and robotics at some point in time.

"Hmm.." Zenkai rubs his head and yawns. "Miuko?" Zenkai gets out of bed and goes to find her. He opens the door to his room and walks down the hall to Miuko's. He knocks on her door. There was no answer.

"You didn't over eat did you?" Zenkai opens the door and his eyes widen in fear he turns around he felt sick to his stomach. "M...M…" Images of her split body were coming to mind flashing back and forth. The thoughts of her being happy to see him the last hugs she gave him, the happy times... Zenkai let's out a yell.

"MIOUKO! FUCK THEM! Grrr what...Urgh." Zenkai had no other words he was just done. He falls to his knees. " I...If...they.. Want...Megaman...So badly...If they have to do this...Miuko...Sakurei...Grrrrrrrrrr..…" He was shivering looking back to the bloody mess that used to be Miuko. Zenkai stands up...he could smell the scent of cigarette smoke.

"..It couldn't of been Xion...I've never seen him smoke...Grrr...I'll call Nyeyomi...Light's going to be away for a bit…" Zenkai holds back tears. "Miuko...I'll make sure you...GRAH! I DON'T KNOW!" Zenkai was frustrated now. He didn't have any way to really continue, he felt trapped. It was like anything he did would always make more

"Maybe they're...right?...Maybe. I'm not...No! NO! They're wrong…" Zenkai picks up his phone and calls Nyeyomi. Nyeyomi answers the video call. "Zenkai?" Nyeyomi notices the bloody mess. "HOLY FUCK!" "Yeah. .it's Urgh...I need you over here pronto. Light's gone for the week…" "Shit! Ehhh yeah I'll be right over."

"Who're you taking to Nye? It's not your 'boyfriend' is it?!" Punk teased. "Yusei! Now's not a good time!" Yusei looks onto the screen. "Holy crap! That chick's missing her head and her body... DAMMMMMMMMMMN!" "Wait Yusei?" Zenkai gawked. "Huh? Oh Hey it's the Freedom fighter…."

"Nice to see your memory is working…" Nyeyomi said to Punk, and looks to Zenkai. "Zenkai... I discovered how to bring back lost souls into a Navi Reploid type hybrid. I discovered this with Skullman by accident, but right now isn't the time. We'll be right over." "..Wa...Wait... Ok.." Zenkai cuts the phone call and waits for Nyeyomi. He looks back to Miuko.

Nyeyomi hangs up and rushes over, in her glasses. She knocks on the front door of Zenkai's house. Zenkai opens the door. "Thanks...Come on she's up here." Zenkai leads the way to Miuko's room, Nyeyomi follows. They get to Miuko's room the gruesome scene still around. "Shit…" Nyeyomi gasped. ".. It's really hard to even stand here...I fought with myself about this though...I want you to bring her back.." Zenkai spoke up. Nyeyomi looks to him. "Seeing Yusei make you think about it?" appears from the glasses, he was much larger than Nyeyomi's other Navis. He was red with a yellow mohawk and spikes covering his body.

"Yeah...And well.. Miuko had a lot going...She had a life ahead of her...It was cut short because of these idiots. And Urgh...Then Sakurei...Miuko needs this…" Zenkai spoke. "very well, I'll see what I can do. Yusei, would you mind." "Sure sis." Punk begins collecting the pieces. " We'll fix her up. You need to clean up this mess before they assume your the murderer again." Nyeyomi folded her arms.

"The blood and everything.. man...How can I really cover any of this up? .. I could use bleach but.. Urgh...This feels so freaking morbid...But it has to happen…" "call Raiko to help you clean up. I'll head back to my lab. Come on Yusei." "See ya kid." Nyeyomi and leave. Zenkai nods and calls up Raiko.

At Raiko's home...

"Hello?" "Raiko? I need you to swing by my place fast. I have a BIG problem. Miuko's been killed, I...Need you to help me clean things up.. Nyeyomi's got it but.." Zenkai shows Raiko the scene. "This is what I'm dealing with...I'm gonna kill these guys…" "Ok. I'll be there soon." Raiko ends transmission. "Katnyss?" Katnyss looks over, from laying on the couch with her arms behind her head. "Don't worry, I'll keep your mum safe." "Thanks. "

Raiko runs to Zenkai's house as fast as he can. Raiko knocks on Zenkai's door. Zenkai answers the door letting Raiko inside. He leads him to Miuko's room. "Ok.. Guess we'll get started. I have Nyeyomi... Working her magic with things ...I dunno if you've seen what she made up but. It's pretty crazy." "You doin' ok Zenkai?" "Let's just clean for now. I don't even want to think of what's happening... All I will say is. We're gonna kill them all." Zenkai was giving off a dark aura deep down. He was done messing around, it was war now.

"We're here for you. You don't need to hide your emotions with us, but I won't force it out of you. We'll get this done first. We'll give your Sister a proper burial." "...She's no longer here...Nyeyomi has that taken care of...She'll live...But not how she was...The only ones needing to worry about a burial...Are those Skyra fucks." Zenkai pulls out a bucket of water he had made, and a gallon of bleach.

"Let's get this done with. Then we'll head to Nyeyomi's. I'm not sure how I'll explain this to Light. But we'll see." "It won't be easy. That's for sure." "For them maybe. I'm done messing around. To much crap going down to be scared of any obstacles.. We'll bust through and destroy them." "My thoughts exactly." "Thanks for the help again though. Let's finish up after a bit and head off."

Satoshi arrived at the secret headquarters of the Judges. He approached Xion, his hands in his suit pockets with a cigarette hanging from his mouth. "Nice and to the point...Shady and stalking. Did you really have to stalk her like some pervert?" Xion laughs to himself. "It was far superior to yours against my brother. I feel pity for the gal, but alas, what's done is done." Shoots him a grimacing smile. "You did enjoy stalking her? So like you not to jump around the topic...But superior to me? I love striking fear...making people rise against me. Gives me better shit to do than just sit back and watch at times...That's more your forte."

"Striking fear? You really are naive. Have You forgotten our roles Xion? My performance was much more gruesome and far more traumatizing then your little 'threat'. Tsk." "Oh? You want to go there do you? Master of horror. Write a book then. I'd love to read how you strike fear into all the little girls you run around raping up the ass because you're just to afraid to strike them up front...Sides...I can take on men...Something your dark powers seem to go against oddly." "You sound jealous." Satoshi smirks evilly.

"Jealous? Jealous I'm not able to stalk and shoot down woman? Hardly...Speaking of which. I need to check on my sister...I feel she's sad again for some reason or another." "I know I give you nightmares like the others, you just can't admit it." Satoshi opens his eyes thinking of Xion's sister, and looks to him. "Vee? If she's sad, send her my way. Ladies have a thing for me, we do have a history." Satoshi provokingly teased.

Xion instantly grabs Satoshi by the neck his hand glowing gold. "What have I told you about using such terms like that?" "Oh did I ruffle your feathers? Did I upset the 'law'." "My feathers are the last you need to worry about. Be happy I'm deciding to let you go right now...If the Judges had it otherwise...I'd end you right here and now.." Xion let's off of him. Satoshi adjusts his tie. "Your lucky you let go when you did." Satoshi's' tentacles had been circled behind Xion.

" Pss, you're so full of yourself...We should really go at it one day." "Oh, how cute. Fooling yourself into believing you can beat a nightmare like me. " Satoshi swoops into Xion's shadow "Heheheh.. I'm more dangerous then you have heard." Satoshi spoke from the shadow. Xion looked down in annoyance. "I don't have to be fooled...I just know...btw…" Xion pulls his sword out now at Satoshi's neck was in the shadow. "Don't let your own shadow give you away. That can be bad in battle." "I'm toying with you, if I was really trying you wouldn't be able to even know I'm here." "Whatever. I'm done for now. I need to go see my sister for a bit. The 7th day is nearly here.." Xion says as Satoshi leaves the shadow. "Indeed... I shall have to visit my sister too, before her demise... or perhaps I will be her end." Satoshi grins ear to ear.

"I noticed...Your sister Nyeyomi. You honestly have no heart for her do you?...I find that tragic in a way. Though she's connected to that false Megaman…" "I have no reason to... Just because both she and I were hated by our parents doesn't mean she deserves my pity... even though she's human, unlike myself." "Converting her would at least come to my mind a bit...But then she is purge in the eyes of Skyra...Perhaps it's rule that drives you that way?"

"I rather not get into details, it's far to complex for your simple mind to comprehend." "Perhaps it is...I'm glad you're not telling me...Because it'd be so elementary I'd not even be able to understand. You should pick up a book and learn how to explain things...Seems I've given that same bit to someone else a while back." "That's the worst comeback you've come up with yet. Where'd you hear that one? From your mother?"

"See? As I said.. Elementary." "Tsk. You have no creativity. You lack that, and that's why I'm ahead of you in ranks. Have fun with your sister, tell her I said 'hey.'" Satoshi walks off, disappearing into nearby shadows. Xion sighs. "Still to full of himself. That's going to earn him a special place in hell...When his sister sends him there.." Xion turns walking off.

Atlas, Flynn, Teleon, Omega, Epsilon, Delta, Glyde all sat around talking with each other about things happening with Skyra. Atlas drinks from her coffee mug and shoots an angry glare at Omega. "What makes you so sure this will work?" "We have things in order." Omega replied. "That's what you said with Zeta and look what happened." Glyde spoke up. "Honestly if you all keep bickering this way we'll never get things in order." Epsilon added. "I feel we all need a minute to just think." Flynn sighed. Teleon remained silent.

They all sat in the high courts of Skyra speaking of things, it was a radiant court filled with pillars and seats, the center held the council. A chuckle was heard from the nearby shadows casted from the pillars. "Ohhh seems we have a visitor." Glyde noticed. Omega the first commander of the Skyra Judges who were speaking stands up. "Arise from the shadows Satoshi." Satoshi steps out, taking a bow. "Greetings."

Atlas lays her hand to her face forming a lazy expression to him. "What is your business?" Satoshi stands up from the bow. "I am reporting that my task has been finished." "Excellent we were just going over that." Omega replied. "You did a wonderful job keeping out of the spotlight there." Glyde spoke. "Yeah though the peeping on woman thing.. he's gotta cut that out." Atlas grumbled. "Now, now...It wasn't that bad." Teleon tried to calm Atlas.

"AM I THE ONLY ONE HERE WHO...Urgh never mind.. This is what I get for being in a room with men." Atlas folded her arms. ".…"

"I am delighted that you all are pleased. and Mistress Atlas, I must apologize for that prior incident, I promise it will not happen again... Unless you wish it." Satoshi grinned, placing his hands in his suit pockets. "Grrr...Whatever Satoshi. Good job otherwise." Atlas grumbled. "As for Xion.. We've taken action against his failure getting caught...You've been ranked up Satoshi…" Omega spoke up.

" It was a hard choice, but we can't have things like that happening." Epsilon added. "Affirmative." Delta smiled.

"I am already well aware." Satoshi smirks. "You're just boosting his damn ego." Atlas groaned. "I still wonder what happened between you two." Omega turned to her. "…" "Don't be shy Atlas, please do share." Satoshi smiled. "GET OUTTA MY BUSINUSS!" Atlas screamed. "Did he make you dream of tentacles or something?" Glyde asked. "GLYDE!" Atlas hissed. "I sense truth.." Delta spoke. Satoshi smirked in response. "Shut it. AND GET THAT SMILE OFF YOUR FACE!" Atlas grew more angry. Epsilon sat quietly. "of course mistress." Satoshi takes a bow.

"Keep up the good work.." Omega speaks to Satoshi. A beeping comes about in the room. "That's the grid call...Something must be happening." Atlas looked. "It would seem the false one is up to something. That may try to effect Skyra.." Omega spoke of it. "Crap! The 7th day is soon though. What could he possibly do?" Atlas growled. "The question is. What could THEY do?" Delta looks to Atlas.

"Until now all the prior Megamen worked alone...Or used a host as a tool...This one however has friends with the carbons below...And it's proving quite a hassle...I think we've been killing the wrong people." Glyde sighs. "I COULD'VE TOLD YOU THAT! If we had focused on the main threats. Nyeyomi and that cyborg...Crap we'd be far ahead with things...Instead we're just jerking around with the same crap. This deadline isn't going to mean shit if they break through." Atlas growled.

"...Hmm." Omega held his chin. "Shall we change targets to directly effect them?" Delta asked. "It could work…" Teleos replied. "What do you think Satoshi?" Glyde asked. "The whole waiting the seven days is just giving them time, but I wouldn't go against your orders. Whatever you wish, I shall obey." Satoshi replied.

"I vote we cut the days in half and just deck their ass's." Atlas spoke up. "...I suppose we can shift gears a bit…" Delta looked to her. "Then it's settled." Omega agreed. "I am surprised your siding with my opinion mistress Atlas." Satoshi grabbed the bill of his fedora, tilting it forward to cast more shadow over his eyes.

"Don't you even go there you...Urgh I can't even look at you. You're dismissed." Atlas hissed. "...Well then...I guess you have your mission. Strike soon...The day has arrived…" Omega added. "As you wish." Satoshi bows looking to Atlas. " Mistress, if you wish me to see you tonight all you have to do is call my name, I won't be too far away." Satoshi smirks before disappearing into the shadows.

Atlas shivers. "What a freaking creep." "You liiike him?" Glyde teased. "I'M A HIGH ORDER YOU ASS!" Atlas hissed. "I sense truth." Delta looked to Atlas. "Urgh I can't take this." Atlas puts a hand to her head.

Now around Xion's location. He walks into a white room his sister sat looking out a window that had golden blinds around it. "I heard about the rank drop brother…" Vee spoke up. "Oh that?...That's nothing on how powerful I am...Besides that...It's still enough to protect you." "…" "What worries you?" "Do you think?...We ever go anywhere after this?...I feel bad.." "Bad?" "Well the Carbons...We're using them like toys...They should be more free brother...Don't you agree? I mean...*sigh* I don't know.…" "… That's our job...We have to create happenings in order to keep balance. It may not be sugar coated. But it's how things are done." "How much longer do they have to suffer though? I like the carbons.."

".. Sis… I know how you're feeling but you can't let that get in the way of your job...You are over the death of things.." "….Why did he have to create me this way?" "We are all created for something." "...Also. You won't be mad would you?" "Mad about what?" "...Satoshi and I. shared a moment." "...WHAT!?" "It was a little one...but. I think he touched me." "That godforsaken. (it's bad enough she brought him to us when he was closer to human…)" Xion coughs in his hand. "You might of been dreaming." "I could've been...It seemed so real though."

"Hmph. He does have a way of getting into your head. But anyways.. Stop feeling so bad. It's your job...You make it easier and help keep balance...As I'm law...Satoshi is fear.. We all have our areas in things.…" "Why couldn't I be life brother?" "Because...*sigh* I've explained this to you already. ..It's Ikiru's job. She takes care of bringing things to life...We can focus on keeping the order...Ok?…" "..Ok.. ..My flower died again by the way."

Xion looks to it, it was a silver flower that had now become yellow and dead. "...I'll get you another one...You have to be careful ok?" "It's ok.. I'll just keep looking outside for now...And are you sure your ok with the rank drop brother?" "I'm fine...A rank is a rank...Has nothing on power. Besides.. My sister is Death.." Xion smiles. Vee smiles a bit but fake like. Deep down she really had no interest in this.

"Get some rest ok?" Xion looked to her. "Okies.." Xion walks out. "...Satoshi...I can feel you." Vee kept her sight on the window. "Come out."

Satoshi appeared behind her, walking out of the shadows from the ceiling. "How perceptive of you miss Vee. Shame your brother isn't strong enough willed to sense me at my full power like you are." "..Yeah.." "It's been a while since we've been able to speak in private…. I miss those days… but now I can put these monstrous powers to good use." "Yes it ha...Do you enjoy killing for the Judges?" "Sometimes, depends on my mood and who the victim is." ". Why aren't you?...What I am? I can't do this.." Vee looks down to her feet.

Satoshi walks around her, his tentacles floating behind him as he stopped in front of Vee. He reached his hand out, lifting her chin up to make eye contact. "Why does this make you so sad? Just because of the humans? I'm sure there must be another reason you won't share with Xion." Vee hesitates not wanting to speak her mind, of her memory, so she lies. "There is no other reason...And are you coming onto me?"

"Only if you want me to do so." Satoshi grins. Vee stares to him as he stares at her. It was brief moment. Suddenly a strong force powers around her. "Stay back." She seemed worried about something. "But of course." Satoshi takes a step back. "I'll be taking my leave now." "...Ok…" Satoshi stops as he was stepping away, and glances at her from the corner of his eye. "You seem conflicted Vee… you used to be more open with me." ".. Oh...you're fine...I'm just. Still thinking…"

Xion walks back in. "SATOSHI!" Satoshi smirks, disappearing from sight. "That perverted bastard did he do anything to you?" Xion growled. Vee shakes her head. "Good. *sigh* For the uppers to place him above me is just.." "I thought you said it didn't matter?" Vee asked. Xion sweat drops. "Just let's drop it for now."

Satoshi whispers in Xion's ear in a creepy tone. "You're just jealous Xion." Xion smashes Satoshi back to a wall in a joking way. "That's it it's on!" Xion hissed. Satoshi had became visible, rubbing his face a bit. "Nice shot hehe." Vee jumped between the two, facing her brother. "brother…" "Ok...I'll stop. For his sake." Vee looked worried. "Tsk Tsk... " Satoshi vanishes again, unable to be sensed at all.

In Nyeyomi's lab, she had Miuko on the table, her parts were put together like a puzzle, with robotic parts that had been placed. Nyeyomi was soldering together some kinda of armor, similar to the suit she made for Zenkai, but it was a female one. "Eclipse, how's the fusion with the data and her body going?" "(As Expected Mistress.)" "Perfect." "(brainwaves have returned, Her soul beginning to return to her body.)" "She's part Navi now... She's more like a Reploid…"

Elecman walks in to look at what's happened. "So how's it turning out so far?" Nyeyomi looked back, pushing her glasses on top her head. "Going Smoothly. This'll be faster than making a Navi from scratch. How're you holding up Elecman? Without Katnyss?" " Oh pretty well.. It's nice and quiet. It's good to well not have to be tied up so much at times.." "Not fond of her eh? Guess it's a one sided relationship." "Umm she's alright...She's just really hyper...Sometimes I don't know how to respond heheheh."

Nyeyomi looks over at him. "You've only seen her bubbly side? Wow, I thought she'd of opened up to you by now…" "Wait there's another side to her?" "Yeah, she's actually pretty serious at times, and a little more devious. In battle is where she lets the real her spread wings."

Punk walks in, leaning against the doorway behind Elecman. "Are we talking about that Suuuuuper sexy cat girl again?! Is She single? Oooooooh! Please tell me she is!" "HEY...Urm. I see though.. I may have to talk with her more at sometime on more normal terms." Elecman speaks softly. gives Elecman a look. "Weeeeeeeell?!" "Well what?" "Is SHE SINGLE?" "...I thought we were together."

Nyeyomi looked intrigued. "Oh? So you do like her then." "Urgh.. ok.. So I do." Elecman timidly looks over.

Punk folds his arms. "you better keep her close then, because I've liked her for a long time now. I WILL MAKE HER MINE IF YOU DON'T FIRST!" Nyeyomi lazily looks to Punk, and back to Elecman. "Well your battle Elecman, don't expect me to step in... busy with rebuilding Miuko."

"Alright…" "Why would a sexy girl like Katnyss like a weakling like you? Chicks dig the DEW!" Punk Strikes a dramatic pose. "Because I don't bluntly toss myself out there.." "I bet she'll like my new form and dump your pussy ass." "We shall see about that." Elec man charges up. Punk's arms stretches across the room, slamming Elecman again the wall. Nyeyomi jumps in surprise. "HEY! If your going to fight, do it in the grid, cant you see I'm busy!'" "She has a point!" Elecman grunts.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Enemy Eyes**

Dawn of the 6th day; the Final Hours

Atlas walks through the grand halls of Skyra. "Finally we're gonna finish this crap." Atlas sits down folding her arms. "I just can't get over what that freak did.. such a terrible dream." Atlas thinks back to a freakish dream of her being chased by tentacles ultimately ending up as it's pray. She feels a dark presence looming close by. "Satoshi." She growled.

Satoshi appears next to her from the shadows. "Yes?" Atlas slaps him over the head with her hand. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING SNEAKING AROUND ME LIKE THAT!?" "I'm always sneaking... It's in my job description Mistress. You called though, so I appeared. " Satoshi picks up his fedora that was knocked off, placing it back on his head.

"Well I was thinking back to the whacked out dream you gave me…" " Would you prefer another? More... Erotic?" Satoshi grins menacingly. Atlas punches him into the sky in a very toony fashion. "Grrr he's really biting at me." Xion approached her. "Miss Atlas?" "Oh? Xion...What is it?" "We're ready." "Then don't stand here! Get moving...I'll update the council."

Satoshi reappears, standing at a distance, dusting himself off. "And take him with you." Atlas pointed at the shady man. Xion looks to Satoshi, who glances up. "I guess we're partners on this mission. Don't get in my way." Xion turns from Satoshi. "Says the one who's behind 'me' in rank." "...Let's go." "Bossy brat." Satoshi takes a step, his body bursting into shadow bats.

Zenkai had stepped out now from working on the house a bit. He wipes away some sweat and sits down on his porch. Raiko was still inside cleaning around. "Urgh...It's nearly here.. I should call Nyeyomi and see how it's going with Miuko.." Zenkai takes out his goggles and dials up Nyeyomi. Nyeyomi answers with the video chat like usual. "Zenkai, just in time." Nyeyomi looks back to her table. "As you can see, she's turning out smoothly. her heart rate and brain waves are at a steady pace." "Wow...I just...She looks...I still can't believe it's Miuko.." "yeah, I had to improvise a bit. seems she was missing a piece…" "Hey at least you got most of her there...But what was missing?" "umm... I think I shouldn't say... it's kinda…" "Dammit Nyeyomi. If something is missing I need to know." "Her ring finger... do you think she'll miss it? I had to make a new one." "What!?" "I'm dead serious, her wedding ring finger wasn't in the pile of body parts."

"…Thanks for doing what you had though...I'm gonna go.…" Zenkai hangs up. " Well he took that well... I doubt she'll be too happy though... *Sighs* back to work." Nyeyomi spoke. Zenkai hadn't walked back home instead he was set on finding the Skyra uppers. Raiko hadn't known about him leaving at all either.

"I'm gonna mess them up so bad.…" Zenkai walks into a park location, there were high trees around. The atmosphere seemed to alter slightly, causing the surrounding to grow dark and eerie. The sky became entirely jet black, as if the space around Zenkai's was being hacked into. "What in the world? Is...this happening? What's happening? Whys it so dark?" Maniacal laughter seemed to be heard from the distance, as if an echo effect was being used. Zenkai turns to it. He pulls out his gig buster. "I hear you bastard! COME OUT!"

"You think that little gun will even scratch me... HA! How pathetic.…" Spoke the voice. "This is only one part of your problem! You also smell of cigarettes... Which means...Megaman Armor On! " Zenkai forms into his suit. "You're the one who killed her.…" Zenkai glared into the abyss.

"Good sense of smell kid. Let's see how you manage while in my realm of Nightmares. " The cigarette smells engulf the entire area, with no definite point for the source. "Gah!" Zenkai charges up. Zenkai was now glowing around. Satoshi began sending visions of Zenkai's worst nightmares, flooding into his mind like a hurricane.

A hand touches Zenkai's back. He let's off his shot. "...Zenkai?" "?!" Zenkai turns spotting Sakurei. "What?...No...You're not...You can't be…" Zenkai gasps. Sakurei smiles. "You really have become my Navi haven't you?" "...Stop it.." "Awe...Don't be like that...Look at me Zenkai.." Without any notice, the tentacles had wrapped around Zenkai. Any movement would tear him in half.

"URGH! W..WHAT!?" Sakurei laughs vanishing into the darkness leaving a quote of, "told you to look"

Satoshi whispers in Zenkai's ear. "I know your darkest secrets…You've met with a terrible fate... haven't you. Shame I had to kill your sister, she was rather beautiful.. You shouldn't have become a Megaman, can't you see your the cause of all their pain. The rest will die too, and you can't stop it. Everyone around will you will perish." Satoshi grinned. Zenkai struggled a bit, groaning from the pain.

"Tsk tsk, move too much and your body with be like Swiss cheese." "(Crap...He's right...What the hell am I going to do?)" "I can feel you trembling. Are you angry or scared, I wonder." "All thee above...Are you happy?" "Yes I am... " One of the tentacles moves wrapping around Zenkai's neck. "Urgh! (I have to break out of this...He's got me in a bad mind snare...But Urgh...somehow...I can fight this. I know it!)"

"I know what your thinking, but there's nothing you can do." "...S...Says who!?" "The master of Nightmares. I am fear itself." "...Heh...Anyone who labels themselves something like that...Must not be all that…" Zenkai charges up his busters. " I may not be able...to move...But I can shoot power...Urgh.. I just...have to focus…"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Satoshi faded into the shadows. "FACE ME HEAD ON YOU COWARD! Stop playing these mind games!" "That would be much fun, if I left myself open." "Grrr…" Zenkai continues charging. "This battle isn't mine, as soon as Xion finds out he'll whine like a little baby. My target is elsewhere. Later kiddo. " Satoshi's field of darkness vanishes, and he was gone.

"What? ...Then who?...Graaaaaaaaah! FORGET IT! IF I see another one of them they're dead on the spot.…" "Well that was interesting... Not." Zenkai turns to Xion, who had his arms folded. "Huh?" "Satoshi was warming you up I guess...What a bother...*sigh*...I wish he had just did the job...But... He wasn't suppose to be here...kill stealer...But meh...whatever...Time to get this started…" Xion forms his golden sword. "Ohhhhh you're damn right we're starting this!" Zenkai walks forward to Xion. "Great...Let's go...Been waiting LONG time for this."

After the mess with Miuko had been taken care of, Raiko left to return home. He trusted Katnyss, but no one was safe alone. The constant deaths have been reason enough. "I'm home. Mom? Katnyss?" Katnyss walks up to him after hearing his call. "Your mum has a visitor, It's the doctor that Zenny is related to. I recognize him from Nye's glasses. He's not bad news, and she seemed to know him."

"Doctor? The one that hates Nyeyomi for being a Wily?" "That's right, but he doesn't know I'm her Navi." " How long has he been here? Did anyone who come with him?" "He got here not long ago. Don't worry he's alone. I'm monitoring surveillance, so she's safe." "That's a relief. I don't know if Nyeyomi filled you in on the details but Zenkai's Sister got killed." "I'm aware. She's being converted into some kind of Reploid. I didn't tell your mom or the doctor though, it's important he doesn't know yet. Nye made sure I was aware of that." "I know Mom wouldn't care. She's used to doin' things that aren't accepted by the public. Just look at me."

"The Doctor... his reaction may be bad. It's best he doesn't know." "Well what does he want with my Mom?" "To talk.. but I'm not sure of what. I haven't been listening to their conversation, just watching." "Ok. Thanks Katnyss." "Sure thing."

Raiko heads to his room. Once he steps inside and shuts the door, he starts pulling up menus in his head. "In case of an emergency right?" He uses his emergency frequency to contact his mother to eavesdrop on the conversation. He sends a message to her that says, "Pretend I'm not here." Implying that she would know that he's listening in. She receives it on her phone.

At the 'Wily Fortress" Nyeyomi was nearly done with the installation of the parts. Punk and Elecman had taken their little argument to grid space. Skullman was still nearby though. "I can't believe I'm making something this close to a Reploid... this feels... familiar. Skullman?" She looked around. "Where are you!?"

Skullman was hiding behind the couch snickering to himself. "Nyehehehehehehe…" "HEY! I NEED YOUR HELP MISTER!" "Hm? Does it involve enslaving all Navis to your will?" "No!... While the others are in the grid it's technically just you and me... If.." Nyeyomi looks down at Miuko. "..she was murdered in her own house... I just need your company OKAY! Now get down here!" "What happened? You were so EVIL a few days ago. Then that new Navi comes in and you get, NOT evil." "I'm scared alright!"

"Scared?! Where's that malicious intent you had? You know what we need? SKULLMACHINES!" "Skull machines won't stop murders that happen without a sound or warning. There aren't ANY struggle wounds on her... it happened without her being aware.. That's why I'm scared... I can't defend myself if caught by surprise." "Yes they will. You haven't even tried building Skull machines." "GET YOUR METAL ASS DOWN THOSE STAIRS AND TAKE A SEAT THERE!" Nyeyomi points to a cube in the lab. "YIPE! Coming!"

An unseen presence loomed overhead, only watching. " (Such an abomination... Worse than the experiments I did to my own body to become what I am… you truly do deserve to die my 'dear' sister. )" Satoshi continued watching, in silence. Skullman sits. "Well what is it?" "What do you mean by that?" "The humanoid that is far less superior to my intellect." "She's Zenkai's sister." "And?" "I guess you can say... she's a Reploid..."

"Taking over the world with Reploids? Hmm. Not a bad idea for one such as me." "Skullman! You seriously are Dr. Albert Willy... " "(Dr. Albert Willy? Hmmm... she's delving into necromancy it seems... how typical. The higher ups won't be happy to hear this.)" The tentacles from Satoshi's back held him to the ceiling his arms and hands holding him better in place. His ability to be there and stay hidden in the shadows made everyone in the 'Wily Fortress' unaware of his presence.

"I don't know who you are talking about! I am the GREAT SKULLMAN! NYEHEHEHEHEHE!" "That's prolly a good thing you don't remember.." She held a expression of worry on her face, she was truly scared, even with Skullman here. An eerie thought was crossed into Skullman's head, as if forced inside by an outside source. "Leave to the Grid..." "Hm? Did you hear something?" "No... you must be imagining things.. or learning to think inside that head of yours." "My thoughts are beyond your compensation. I graduated from R.U.T and have a PhD in Engineering."

Nyeyomi looks to him. "You have memories as Albert? Wow that's…" "SILENCE! Never speak that man's name in my presence. I do not know who he is." Nyeyomi faces away. "That's amazing." "DON'T IGNORE MY EVIL!" "Well Dr. Skullman, if you really are SO brilliant, then help me here with 'Roll'." "Roll?"

"Yeah, I figured it would be the best choice for a name. The hero from the legends had a Sister named Roll…" "What a stupid name." "(She's looking into the past... how insolent… looking into other realities and people's fantasies or nightmares is much more exciting.)" Satoshi was unamused.

"The hero was named Rock before he became the first Megaman... I assume their creator liked Rock & Roll music. As I was saying though... I could use your 'brilliant mind' to help get her working." "Next you're gonna tell me there was a prototype named Blues or something. What simpletons." Nyeyomi held in a laugh. "Wow you remember that too. This is just so... Fascinating." "Remember what? It was only a joke. Don't tell me that actually happened?" "It did."

"(Amused by a history lesson.. Pfft... how juvenile..)" Satoshi grew bored. "Those names are stupid! Who names robots like that!?" Skullman grumbled. "Your previous life apparently… Robots?... I never mentioned that. . I said creations." "Hm? Did I say that?" Nyeyomi nods.

"I must be distracted by the sheer stupidity." "Suuuuree... Well can you assist me?" Nyeyomi looked to Miuko. "Fine." Skullman sighed.

At Raiko's house.

"It's been a while hasn't it, Natsumi?" Light takes a sip of his coffee. "So what have you been up to? I feel I've seen one of your works running around in the news…" light went on. "Sorry. My son was just messaging me. And yes they love to spread my name on the news. 'Natsumi Cain Arashi does it again. Who will stop this mad woman?' Or something along those lines." "Heh."

"And what of yourself Emil? What brings you to my abode?" "Catching up, but also about your projects…" "Oh?" "The cyborg boy...He was around Zenkai. I thought you stopped projects of that nature sometime ago?" "I changed my mind." "I see. Was this due to the fact you still wanted family? It was looked down upon back in the days we worked together. It's quite risky.." "And they say I don't mind my manners. Hasn't anyone told you it's rude to investigate a woman's private life? Hehe."

"Heh...You know me. I'm always rolling into your business. You're the only woman so far who never would up and slap me for digging to deep.." "We are friends aren't we? At least of a scientific sort." Light adjust his glasses. "Yes…. We have a lot to catch up on…" "I'm all ears."

"Yes...I've been noticing more odd happenings from the Grid at times. I think it's effecting Navis in odd ways. I wanted to know your take on things. And perhaps if it had gone into what you've been doing with your cyborg. I know its effecting Zenkai in areas. It's almost strange.. Hmm…" "I would prefer if you addressed my son by his name."

"What is his name? It's been a while...Raiko was it?" "That's correct, and no he has not been affected by The Grid. What ailments has Zenkai been suffering from?"

Katnyss continued observing with the pink virtual visor that came from her cat eared head phones. Raiko continued to listen through Natsumi's phone.

"Well it's not much ailments...But ever since I found him. I feel there's a lot more to him. I hate to sound as if I'm experimenting with him. But sadly that's just it...Zenkai isn't human...And from events going on. I feel Raiko could be dragged into something bigger and possibly not good...If it's connecting with the Grid. I think you should monitor Raiko's actions more. I'll have to do the same with Zenkai. But that's also one of the reasons I was under lining your works again."

"(Zenkai's not human?)" Raiko gasped. "What also bugs me is that they're hanging around a Wily. We both do know the history. Yet she hasn't shown signs of anything big...We'll just have to keep a closer eye on things...And before you get any ideas. No. You cannot study Zenkai. He's basically under my observations." Light sips his coffee.

" I think you underestimate my parenting skills Light. Unlike you I do not keep secrets from my son, and he doesn't keep secrets from me. I have no reason to distrust him. You should try being a father to him and maybe he'll open up to you." "I treat Zenkai like any other father...I'm sure he knows exactly what he is. But I do keep things to myself for good reason. I'm not asking you to be a better mother. I'm just asking you to look closer into events around them...I'd hate to have them in some bind that we wouldn't be able to reverse."

"You worry too much. Have a little faith in them. And do yourself a favor and drop the hatred for the Wilys. Albert's been dead for centuries… and Kasumi isn't a threat. You'll sleep better if you do."

Light laughs. "Maybe you're right. So shall I treat you to dinner or something? All of this talking has gotten me hungry." "Are you asking me out on a date Light?" "Ha ha, no no. Just a friendly gesture." "I will respectfully decline. From what it sounds like, Zenkai may need you to be the father you claim to be. Besides, Raiko tells me that people close to him and his friends have been put in danger. So I'd rather not put myself out in the open. Not like I spend much time outside anyway. Hmhmhm."

Light shrugs. "I suppose I understand...Was worth a shot." "Stay safe my friend. Until things blow over at least." "Yes. Light: Hmm after you mentioned Kasumi… I wonder about she might be doing now? Kasumi had gotten married to Akira...The last I saw Kasumi was working in a tea shop. Hmm I guess I'll find some time to go and ask them. She did reject her name as Wily. Which caught me off guard. It was nice speaking for a bit. And yes take it easy. I may just go check into how things are with her now." Light stands up.

"I'll walk you out. " Natsumi ends the transmission to Raiko. Katnyss continued watching, making sure nothing went wrong.

Now around a bridge location. Zenkai falls back forming a digital shield deflecting the attacks that Xion sent his way. "You're serious.." Xion jumps back. "HERE!" Zenkai fires off more shots his way then shoots off some soul bodies from data. Xion dodges a couple and takes damage from a bit of them.

"Urgh.. Heh.. You know? As your wasting time here...That guy who killed your sister...Is going after Nyeyomi...or whatever her face is.." "?! I've gotta finish you! Then I'm going after her!"

"Wait...You want to just stay and fight me? You should be thinking otherwise shouldn't you? Don't you love that girl?" ".. Grrr." "Such a lame Mega Man...Can't be in two places at one time.." "She can...handle it…" "Hm?" "She's got back up... They'll be fine..(At least I hope..)" "You couldn't even stand against him... You sure they'll be ok?"

Zenkai phases up and appears before Xion smashing into his face with his fist. Xion falls back holding it. "You're getting off focus!" Zenkai charges up and shoots him back again. Xion takes the shot dead on.

"Grrr...(Where's this energy coming from!?) You're becoming a nuisance.…" Xion grumbles. Zenkai phases up and kicks Xion into the air. He grabs Xion by the foot and swings him into a nearby rail. Xion flips over and falls into the water below.

Zenkai aims his busters and let's off more shots at him. Xion darts out of the water now facing Zenkai in the air. "Ha ha...Amazing. You have...impressed me.. That's...hard to do.. Maybe...we might be wrong...But I'm not to say...I have to go for now...But I'll see you…" Xion chuckles. "GET BACK HERE YOU!" Xion fades away. "Dammit...I need to find Nyeyomi! I hope she's okay!" Zenkai rushes off to find Nyeyomi.

At Nyeyomi's Fortress, Skullman kept getting urges to leave Nyeyomi, it striking deeper and deeper for him to just go into the grid. "(I...I need to go...why? No...I have to go. Nyehehehehehehe.)" "Skullman?" Nyeyomi looked concerned. "Nyehehe. Nyehehehehehehe." "s uh... everything okay? Your scaring me." "My dear creator, it is time for me to pursue my true ambitions. I see a world FILLED with my image. Skullmen everywhere with me as their ruler. I will be taking my leave now." "WHAT?!" "Goodbye, I will return to rule you later. The Grid awaits." "You can't just leave like that!"

The grid door opens for Skullman, without aid from Nyeyomi. "WHAT THE?!" "Ladies and gentlemen, your attention please. The name's Skullman, and I will rule the world! NYEHEHEHEHEHEHE!" Skullman leaves through the door. The door is closed before Nyeyomi can even stop him, Access was now prohibited. "What... FUCK!" "Your not the only one who can use the grid doors." Chuckled a voice, as sudden reverbing sounds were heard and the lights began to flicker off and on. "SHIT! SKULLMAN!" Nyeyomi runs to the stairs.

Suddenly her surroundings became pitch black, and Nyeyomi found herself standing into a jet black space, unable to see anything, she was defiantly not in her lab any longer. "Uh... shit... " Nyeyomi looks around in a panic.

A laughter echoes the space, as the smell of smoke is now everywhere. Nyeyomi Looks around with half fear and half aggression. "Show yourself!" "Now that wouldn't be much fun." Shadows danced around, playing tricks on her mind "That voice…" "Heh so now you recognize my voice... I am surprised... it has been a long time since you last saw my face." "You.…" "No? It's on the tip of your tongue. Think... Sister…" "Sa..toshi?" "See was that soooo hard."

"Stop playing these mind games! COME OUT!" She felt her body become tightened by black tentacles, squeezing her body. "Grhhh... " "Your choice of friends are the reason your in this.. predicament... Heheh." Satoshi was grinning demonically from behind her.

"What the FUCK are you!? TELL ME!" "Such a bad mouth you got... Tsk tsk... You spent too much time with Yusei." He squeezes tighter. "Err... " "Awe I thought this would be more of a challenge. Shame, I got all your little friends distracted... just so I'd get you alone." "Sonnuva bitch!" "She's your mother too… by the way… if you move, your body will be shredded."

Nyeyomi grunted, her glove taking the form of the light weapon she got from Solaris. She aimed it at her feet. Satoshi screeched from the burst of light, releasing her as he dived back into the darkness that hid him. Nyeyomi held the gun with both hands, breathing hard. "Come out you piece of shit! Fight like a man!"

"Damn... your intellect caught me by surprise... You won't be sooo lucky with my next move." Satoshi's tentacles came at her at full force, faster than her eyes could see. She felt. Pain. Lots of pain. Her right arm had been grabbed, the flesh being ripped from her bone. Blood, it was everywhere in seconds, as she felt her bone crack. Her scream was heard as her arm was torn from her body. As she fell to her knees, Satoshi laughed in great pleasure, his tentacles dancing from the excitement, tossing her right arm across the way.

"Such a frail state... I am truly superior with my powers…" "FUCKING BASTARD!" Nyeyomi held her remaining part of arm, blood turning into a river underneath her feet.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: The Warriors Gather**

"Are you ready to die yet?" Satoshi grinned menacingly at Nyeyomi. "Fuck you!" "Oh?" She got to her feet, stumbling. "You will regret that! YOU FUCKING PEICE OF SHIT! YOUR SOUL IS MINE! " Nyeyomi pulled off her glove with her teeth, taking it in her left hand. She shakily covered the stump of her right arm.

"Eclipse... Initiate weapon and arm fusion…" Nyeyomi instructed. "(Right away Ma'dam.)" "What?!" Satoshi gasped.

Her arm began to be constructed right before his eyes, machine parts joined the veins and robotics combined with the bone. Her weapon was now part of her body, with a fake arm in place, stopping the blood from being lost. "Your mine!" "How could this be?!" "I'm just lucky I planned in case of an emergency such as this... Her arm shifted into the claw form." She crouched down grabbing the solar gun, pointing it at Satoshi, sending off blasts of light. He hissed, cowering in the corner of the dark room, and Nyeyomi slowly got to him.

"Your time's up... brother.." Nyeyomi grabs Satoshi by the throat, lifting him to face level. "I can't die." He chuckled. "No? Hmph... we'll see about that." Nyeyomi slammed her robotic claw into his chest, ripping out a black heart. He chuckled at her, black blood flowing everywhere. "HAHAHAHHA SEE!" Nyeyomi looked to him, with annoyance. "You may not die... but you'll have no way out of my grasp. You have no choice now. " The darkness around them faded, finding herself back in the lab. She slams him against the wall, being chained up by data particles.

"What are you planning?! Heheh I can't loose." Satoshi cackled. "Eternal servitude to your's truly." "WHAT?!" Nyeyomi grabbed some parts, diving into immediate Reploid building mode. "STOOOOOOOOOOOOP! stop!" He struggled, but couldn't move.

Zenkai warps into a grid and spots Elecman, Punk and Skullman. "Huh? What are you guys doing in here?...I gotta get to Nyeyomi." "Hey fox ears, what's going on?" Punk asked. "I don't have time to explain! Sorry.." Zenkai rushes pass them. Zenkai raises his hand and opens a door he enters into where Nyeyomi had been. The three stood there. "Who needs him. I have a world to conquer!" Skullman folded his arms. "Idiot…" Punk hit Skullman. "ACK!"

In Nyeyomi's lab, was worse then Miuko's room. it was a bloodbath, of red and black blood intertwined everywhere. Zenkai could see Nyeyomi, building in the corner, he notices the black tentacles from the being she was constructing. "...Nyeyomi?…" She glances back at him, some black blood on her cheek.

"Zenkai? What are you... " Nyeyomi looks over in panic. "SHIT! I forgot…" Nyeyomi gawked. "...You got him." Zenkai looked to Satoshi. Satoshi glanced up at Zenkai, he wasn't happy, his chest was opened with machine parts placed inside. "But your arm…" Zenkai noticed it was robotic. "It's nothing.' Nyeyomi gets embarrassed and cloaked it to make her arm look normal. "No one needs to know." She went on.

"…" "I see.. Hey mind if I step on him a bit? I know you're hard at work...hmm then.. Ohhh wow he's awake...Never mind then this is good enough." Zenkai noticed Satoshi was awake during the procedure.

"Stop staring at me kid... It's bad enough I can't move.." Nyeyomi punches Satoshi with her robotic arm. "OW!" "Don't make me remove that mouth of yours…"

"(Beg you pardon Ma'dam. I have a call for you.)" Eclipse appeared on her shade's frame. "Answer with audio only." "(Of course.)" "Nyeyomi? It's Raiko." "Hey... everything going okay over there?" She shoves a rag into Satoshi's mouth to keep him silent. "Yeah. Mom just got done talkin' to Dr. Light. Figured I'd check up on you before I head over. How're things on your end?" "... Um... nothing I can't handle." Nyeyomi looks to Zenkai, and speaks to him. "Light is at Raiko's visiting his mom apparently. is your house cleaned up?" "Oh crap! I forgot to return home. I got so caught up in fighting...Hey Raiko. Sorry about that. I'll be back soon."

Zenkai thought to tell Raiko about things, but seeing Nyeyomi kept under radar he best do the same. Zenkai nods to Nyeyomi as saying a silent goodbye and he heads back to his place for now. Nyeyomi goes back to the call, acknowledging Zenkai's 'see you later'. "Is Katnyss being good?" "Yeah she's being good. My Mom loves having her around. It's like having a real cat to her."

"How nice." Nyeyomi looks to her Navis who had returned to her lab, making gestures to clean up. "You sure everything's all right? Be honest with me. I haven't heard from Zenkai in a while. Dr. Light said something's wrong with him." "It's fine now. I handled it." "Ok. I'll talk more about it when I get there. See ya then." "Take your time." Nyeyomi hangs up.

Her Navis had gotten to cleaning up the blood and the mess. Nyeyomi resumed construction on Satoshi. Raiko says goodbye to Natsumi and Katnyss, and then leaves. Raiko arrives and rings the doorbell. Punk opens the door after being told to. He notices Raiko, who still hasn't seen him as a Navi. "Well well, hey Sparky. Long time no see. " Punk strikes a dramatic, and slightly threatening pose.

"Uh...do I know you?" Punk points his thumb at his face. "Come on Disruptor! I thought my awesome dew would have given that away." "Dew? And quit callin' me by nicknames." "My glorious mohawk. My sis is defiantly a stickler for details." "Sis? You can't be? Yusei?" Punk folds his arms. "The one and only!" "How the hell? Oh whatever. I'm here to see my girlfriend." "She brought me back, because I'm just that awesome! And sure, whatever, she's down in the lab, should be blood free by now…" "What'd you say?"

"I'm awesome?" "Blood free?" "Oh that! Yeah, just a little mishap, nothing to get your panties in a twist about.. Well come in, don't want any more of those guys coming in here." "What guys?" "I don't know ALL the details, I wasn't here when it happened." " Move it!" Raiko plows passed and runs down to the basement. "Jeez, he's over reacting." Punk shut the front door.

In the basement of the lab, Nyeyomi was still working on Satoshi, Roll was on the table, nearly completed. The blood had all been cleaned up. "Nyeyomi?!" Raiko called in worry. She looked back at him, her face was also blood free. Her arm was still cloaked, seeming normal. "Uh hey... that was fast." Satoshi looked over at Raiko, the rag still jammed in his mouth. His appearance had been drastically altered.

"I can't turn my back on you for second can I? Hm? Who's this bozo?" "I'm fine, your just worrying too much.. Oh him... He came in here without my consent.. he's paying dearly for that. Say 'hi' Satoshi... or should I say.. 'Spyder'.." Nyeyomi removes the rag from his mouth, but he looks away. Nyeyomi smacks him hard. "OW! Jeez! I can't move you know!" Nyeyomi sighs, looking over at Raiko again.

"Ok...something clearly happened. Spill it." Raiko folds his arms. "He's my eldest brother, but now he's a mutant. As you can see by the black tentacles from his back, I only have altered his interior and constructed armor. He's no longer a threat. (He's under my control now)." "An eternity as your slave... I would have preferred the death penalty.. alas I can't die." Spyder sighed.

"I can fix that for ya if you like?" Raiko cracked his knuckles. "I'm immortal blockhead, it's a curse from the council." Spyder grunts. Nyeyomi punches him again. "Ow! Stop it!" "Be nice Satoshi!"

"And one for good measure. Kiai!" Raiko karate chops Spyder. "Arghh." "You guys couldn't wait until the seven days were up." "You all were given too much time to prepare... I convinced the higher ups to finish this... but seems I have failed. I'm captive to a crazy scientist... this can't get any worse." "You'll be eatin' those words soon enough. And who's that over there? Another Navi you're adding to your collection? Not another relative I hope."

Nyeyomi looks over. "Oh Roll? That's actually Miuko.. she's my first attempt at a Reploid... Zenkai asked me to revive her. She's nearly done now, just installing the finishing touches." Nyeyomi looks back at Spyder. "And this one, I don't even know what to call him, mutant Reploid?…" "A full on Reploid huh? My Mom could help you with that kind of stuff. I'm sure she'd love it." Raiko replied.

"Yeah, and I'll have to ask her some pointers sometime. Skullman actually helped me finish her. I made sure to have eclipse scan her to make sure he didn't use his wily tricks on anything." "(Shame, such a pretty girl, killed by me... she's being revived and I'm forever a slave... perhaps I will get a chance to ask for her forgiveness.)" Spyder looked to Roll.

"I'm sure Zenkai will be thrilled to see his sister again. Good work 'Egghead'." Raiko teases." "hey. Stop teasing me." " C'mere." Raiko hugs Nyeyomi, who hugs him back.

"Awe how sweet... not.." Spyder spoke sarcastically. Nyeyomi hold out a flashlight pointing it at him, still hugging Raiko, Spyder hisses in response.

"Does that guy have a mute button?" Raiko asked. "I was using that rag ." Nyeyomi points. "Guess that'll do for now. " Raiko walks over and grabs the rag. "Open wide fuckwad." Raiko forces Satoshi's mouth open.

Raiko stuffs the rag deep into Spyder's mouth. "That outta take care of you for now. Now where were we?"

Nyeyomi smiles a bit, folding her arms. "What's with that?" "It's nothing. Hehe…" "I've got one question for you though." "What might that be?" "Why did your arm feel mechanical? Was Spyder's doing?" Raiko looked concerned.

"(he felt that?! Fuck... I guess I have some bugs to work out of it)... Ummm…" "I'm not mad. I just want the truth." Nyeyomi looks to her right arm, letting the cloaking come off to show her robotic arm. She looked up at Raiko. "I-uh…" "Why didn't you call me?" "It happened mid battle, I was cut off from the rest of the world... I had no choice... he ripped off my real arm…" Raiko hugged her tightly. She looked at him, a little surprised. "I know. We've been through this before but I can't help myself. First Yusei, and now you get hurt. " Raiko lets go of her and walks over to Spyder. Spyder looks at Raiko, shadows casting over his eyes from his hat..

"This is all your fault. You and the High Court. You're all nothin' but selfish pricks. You won't stop until all of us are dead. " Raiko removes the rag. "I was only following orders. I'm now property of my sister.. she is my will... I can't deny that…" "Nyeyomi…" "What is it?.." "We can't fuck around like this anymore. If they want a fight, then they've got one. You, me, and Zenkai...we're gonna take this right to their doorstep." "I defiantly agree. and I know how we're going to get there." Nyeyomi looks to Spyder.

"Heheh." Raiko rubs his fists together and smirks menacingly. "No need to beat it out of him Raiko, he'll do whatever I say now." "At least let me shock him as payback for your arm." "You might damage my hard work though, and really my arm is fine. I just made my weapon fuse with me." "If you say so. I'll save it for those assholes running The Grid. I'm not leaving' your side though." "Fine with me."

walked down stairs. "DISRUPTOR! Why the rush, can't you see Nye can handle herself just fine? HOLY FUCK WHAY HAPPENED TO YOUR ARM!?" Nyeyomi jumps in surprise, cloaking it.

"Why don't you be a good bro and fetch some food for your sister! Chop-Chop!" "That's Elecboy's job. I'm no fucking maid, I'm the goddamn muscle. " Punk flexes. "I see I'm not the only one you've changed into one of these horrid abominations of yours... Nice to see you again Yusei.." Spyder speaks up. "Satoshi!? The fuck!?" Punk stampedes across the room, grabbing Spyder with aggression.

"How did I not notice before when I saw you... " Punk glares. "because you're a moron, you prude." "Will you both shut up!" Raiko demanded. They both look at Raiko, Punk had turned, when Spyder only used his eyes, being unable to move. "Man. No wonder you two were brothers." Raiko sighed. "yeah, they're my brothers... well two of them…" "Anyways, we're busy down here. Whaddya want Metal-Hawk?"

"Just checking in... Katnyss not back yet? I haven't gotten a chance to try to win her away from that toothpick sparkplug of a Navi " Punk glares over at Elecman who's upstairs in the apron again.

"Well until we meet up with Zenkai and figure this stuff out she's not goin' anywhere. There's your answer. Now get lost." Raiko spoke sternly. Punk grumbles returning upstairs. "Speaking of Zenkai, I'll call him while you deal with Spyder." "Right."

Zenkai was walking back home and looks up to the sky the grid was far more clear than normal something was happening very soon. He had to get there wasn't to much more time to waste. "If only I could find the grid road that led there before...Zeta took us there once, but now it's completely gone.. Wait...that's it.. Nyeyomi.. I just ran all the way over here.."

Zenkai gets a call from Raiko. Zenkai picks up the phone. "Zenkai?" "Yo. Oh hey Raiko...Sorry about earlier some Skyra creeps nabbed my attention when I went out for air." "I gotcha. Listen, Nyeyomi's got one of the goons under her control right now. We may be able to get some info outta him." "Smash it out of him. Don't waste anymore time. I'll be over soon. We'll get the info and we're going back to Skyra." "She's on it. Those Skyra punks are goin' down. " Raiko hangs up.

Zenkai looks back up to the Grid. "(They better be ready. There's a storm coming and the 7th day...Will be their demise)" Zenkai rushes off to Nyeyomi's.

"perfect. " Nyeyomi gets up walking over to Roll. "I'll activate her now then, she's ready." Nyeyomi activates the start up protocol. "They won't be happy to see me with you, you do realize this." Spyder looked to Nyeyomi. "I'm aware Satoshi, but I just don't give a fuck. You don't have free will to disobey my direct orders." "Of course."

Rolls eyes open wide, she blinks. "Welcome back to the world of the living, Roll." Nyeyomi greeted. "...Roll?" "That's your new name. Sup." Raiko also greets. Roll lifts off the table a bit. "...Huh?...Umm ok.…" "How's your memory?" Nyeyomi asked. "...I recall...Wait...My names...Miuko...That thing. It...killed me didn't it? Is this like a Grid heaven or something?. But then wait a minute...You're Raiko! That guy off the news! And...!" Roll had spotted Satoshi.

"Good you remember. " Nyeyomi folds her arms. "...I do." "Yeah that's me. And no this isn't a Grid Heaven." Raiko replied. Spyder looked away, he was now mobile, after given permission from Nyeyomi.

"I could tell with that thing being here now...Wait. where's Zenkai? And if I'm like this?. What will I tell dad!?" Roll went on. "He's on his way. As for Spyder, he's our bitch now." Raiko replied. "Huh!? Really!?"

Nyeyomi chuckles. "Watch it!" Spyder grumbles. Zenkai enters from a grid door.

"Just in time." Raiko greets. "OH MY GOD!" Roll gasps. ":.. Heh.. Guess the cats out of the bag now...Miuko...How do you feel?" Zenkai replied. "I..I...just to much.." Roll holds her head. Zenkai walks over and hugs her.

"It's ok. We'll explain everything. I'm just happy you're. well.." Zenkai looks at Miuko again she looked drastically different in areas from how she was. "Zenkai, she can help us now, she has been equipped with weapons." Nyeyomi explained. "...Umm what did they name you?" Zenkai asked. "Roll." Nyeyomi spoke for her. "Huh?...Roll. And...weapons?" Zenkai asked. "You armed her? Good goin'." Raiko chuckled.

Nyeyomi walks over, holding out a data board with statistics on it. " Zenkai...I know this sounds weird. And maybe even...I'm happy...I can protect you even more now. And…" Roll speaks up. "WAIT! I just asked you to bring her back! I don't want her...Grrr…" Zenkai grumbled. "Zenkai it's ok." Roll spoke.

"She'll be safe now…" Nyeyomi explained. "But...This isn't a game these guys are serious. Finding you like that once was hard enough but…If you're good with it..." Zenkai sighs to himself.

"Zenkai? We'll always fight together ok?" Roll spoke up. Zenkai nods. "Light's going to flip shit about this though." "Oh Dad.. yeah.. Leave that to me." "Heh.."

"By the way, the Doc came by to chat with my Mom." Raiko spoke up. "Huh? Dad was chatting with your mom?" Roll asked. "Yup. Guess they knew each other in college or somethin'. How come you never told your sis about me dude?" Zenkai gawked over. "Huh?.. Well at the time you were a felon. I couldn't just break I was in cahoots with you like that." Roll laughs

"I know the doctor's reaction to me wasn't pretty." Nyeyomi folded her arms. Spyder was across the room, arms folded. His gaze was on Roll, he felt bad for what he did to her, from his orders. "Thanks a lot Zenkai. Now your sister's got the wrong impression about me." Raiko grumbled. "Does her impression of you matter?" Nyeyomi raises a brow.

"Well not anymore I hope...You can tell he's a good guy right?" Zenkai spoke up. "We'll leave that for time...But seeing what's happened here with me. I can kind of understand why you guys are friends this way.." Roll looks to Spyder. Spyder looks away, slowly. "…" "He won't mess with you anymore." Zenkai told her. Roll nods.

"Is it so wrong to not wanna be felon?" Raiko asked. "Not what I meant. but whatever…" Nyeyomi folded her arms. "Don't change the subject." "Then let's make this clear, so she's aware and doesn't try anything." Nyeyomi grabs Raiko by the necklace, pulling him into a kiss. She let's him go afterwards. "Oh yeah? Well I don't think she gets the picture. Let's fix that." Raiko grabs Nyeyomi's face and kisses her in return. Roll covers her face blushing.

Spyder approaches the group "Shall we head to Skyra then?…" Spyder looks at roll again after the question was asked. "That's funny. I thought the higher ups would've stripped you of that ability." Raiko pondered.

"I still have my access to the grid, they don't know I lost yet. Besides my powers weren't given to me." Spyder replied. Roll sat silent looking to him. Then looks to the others. "Then tell them how to get there." Spyder looked at her in confusion. "Afraid I'm going to try something if I go? I'm obligated to my sister's will now." "I can't just trust you.…" "... I... I don't expect you to."

"Did you forget what I said? He's our bitch. He can't disobey Nyeyomi no matter how hard he tries to." Raiko spoke up. "Yep!" Nyeyomi grinned. "...Hey we can settle this later. Right now. We have to get to Skyra." Zenkai spoke up.

"(This is such a predicament... Why do I actually want to fight the higher ups now? Must be Nyeyomi's will... Or possible hacking of my emotions and thoughts…)" Spyder stood silent.

"We'll be fine Roll. Oh I almost forgot. What about Katnyss? She'd be mad if she missed out on this." Raiko looked to Nyeyomi. "Let her keep an eye on your mom, just in case." "You sure about that?" "Yeah. besides, we got Satoshi and Yusei."

"ok…" Roll spoke softly. "Gotcha." Raiko nodded. "Well lets rest up. But Spyder were waiting on that info." Zenkai looked to Spyder. "Info? I can just take you there."


	11. Chapter 11

**chapter 11: Storming Skyra**

In the Skyra counsel space. Omega looked to the other judges. "It seems we have a traitor among us." Atlas looked to Omega. "Not a traitor by his own will though. We get a hold of him we can turn him back to normal." Glyde glances to Atlas. "Oh? I thought you'd stay out of this subject." "WHAT are you getting at Glyde?"

Delta looks to Atlas and Glyde going at it. " ...Focus...They're going to be coming here no doubt.." "Yes." Epsilon agreed. Xion walks in to confront them on the issue. "What actions should be taken?" Omega looks to Xion, and answers. "Prepare...Get the forces ready...If they want a fight they've got one...We shall prove to them what our views stand for." "FINALLY! LET'S KICK THEIR ASS'S!" Atlas agreed. "You're such a tomboy." Glyde teased. "Can it…"

They soon get to work at making plans for the upcoming battle. Xion retires to him room to speak with Vee. "Vee? I'll need your help soon." "...They're coming...I don't want to help.." Xion sighs to himself. "VEE!" Vee looks to him quickly. "We have to do this...It's your duty…" "...Ok…" "Prepare alright? I'll step out.." Xion walks off, but stops. "But I will protect you...so don't worry.." "...No this is my duty...You're right." "Very well."

Zenkai and the others arrive at the gates to Skyra. They walk up some steps which led to a giant door, the area showing the Earth below them as well as grid lines and areas flowing here and there. "So this leads us in?" Spyder nods. "Indeed." "No turnin' back here. You guys ready?" Raiko looks to the others. "I'm ready." Nyeyomi replies.

Zenkai charges up and aims at the door. "LET'S GO! " Zenkai blows through the door. "Zenkai!" Roll gasps. "What?" " Do you have to be so reckless?" "Chill sis it's fine. Look there. " Zenkai aims his gun at some flying robots coming their way.

"Well there goes the surprise." Raiko spoke up. "Surprise? Surly you jest. They already know we're coming." Spyder speaks to Raiko. Zenkai slides under one and jumps off the ground he pulls to his soul body technique shooting images at them which blow through more. More robots begin to fly out at them. "They keep coming." Zenkai states. Nyeyomi activates her hover boots, flying in her arm shifting into the bow.

Raiko punches, throws, and kicks his way through the robots. Roll jumps into the air and launches a boomerang which blows through a couple of them, she then arches her hand back and forms a mega blaster shooting more away. She grabs her boomerang as it returned back to her. Spyder faded into the shadows, lashing out his tentacles at the enemy units. Nyeyomi fired out several shots. They connect taking down more robots. Zenkai bust through a door and signals everyone his way. "Guys over here fast!"

Raiko follows, and Nyeyomi flies after, Spyder's shadow looming beneath her. They reach the country yard, which across it sat the Judge Hall where. It was rich with green grass rolling fountains of crisp blue water, it seemed a utopia white pillars of the judges were set around in different locations it seemed as well. To top a view of Earth peered from outside the top of the location.

"Look at this place...I've never seen the inside of Skyra like this." Zenkai gawked. "It is a bit over done, isn't it.. far to snobby for my liking." "Seriously...We're gonna so wreck it up."

"Those pretentious bastards deserve it." Raiko speaks up. "Yeah" Nyeyomi agrees.

"This way. " Spyder begins walking. A man in white was seen walking out to them on some of the white brick grounds laid around the location. He looks to them all the cyber wind blowing around him now. "...You all made it." It was Xion.

"You!" Zenkai exclaimed. "Xion." Spyder stared. "So you're up first." Raiko cracked his knuckles. "It's that prick who killed Yusei!" Nyeyomi exclaimed. "Wow.. Heh glad that tape stuck in your mind. I did that on purpose. To kind of drive you...You played into the numbers well." Xion chuckled.

Punk looked out from inside the glasses. "(Ohhhh that just makes me soooooooo ANGRY!)" "(We'll get him)" Nyeyomi looked to her glasses.

Spyder steps forward. "I'll handle him, I've had a bone to pick with him since day one. Keep moving." "

"Oh 'Spyder'...Look at you...You're just stuck...2nd rate now...Reason I decided to let you take the fall like that...Not to big now that you're someone's bitch...And Zenkai...Call it a favor...about Roll there.…" Xion taunted. "… Spyder...Grrr...This guy has been such a prick in our side though. But...Alright…" Zenkai speaks. "What? You do know his weakness right?" Xion gawked. "Sounds like your just trying to get under our skin." Nyeyomi folded her arms. "I must be there already you seem irritated. My job is done...However none of you are going anywhere...Vee?" Vee appears beside him.

"Is that your backup?" Raiko asked. "We'll take you all on. The Megaman and his legacy of misfits are over with." Xion stats. "Come on...You can't be serious...Wait I think you are...In that case. We're just gonna blow through you and make our way up!" Zenkai threatened.

"Blah, blah.." Xion taunted again. Vee stood next to him silent, looking to Spyder.

"Let's let Satoshi take them." Nyeyomi suggests. "Approval then?" Spyder smirks. "Both of 'em?" Raiko gawks. "...Huh?...Well ok.." Zenkai seemed thrown off.

"Is there a problem?" Nyeyomi put her hands to her hips. "If you think he can take them on then no. In fact, I'm all for it." Raiko replied. "Alright.. we'll work our way to the others then. Don't mess this up!" Zenkai says. Xion sighs

"I can handle myself just fine, go now." Spyder tells them, and they make their way off.

"How boring...But I get to finally beat you good." Xion grumbles. "You wish, but we aren't in your dreams Xion, it's mine." Spyder smirks devilish as dark reverbs are felt. Vee focuses creating a strange field around the two of them. "Death view…(I'm sorry..)" A beam shoots hitting Spyder digital time appears around him. "You have until the time stops to finish us…" Xion laughs. Vee stares in silence to Spyder.

Spyder disappears instantly, tentacles wrapping around Vee, tightly. It seemed more like he was just trying to get under Xion's skin and not actually hurt her though.. Light hits the tentacles burning them and a golden blade is seen ripping through the thick darkness. Spyder recoils from the attack, hissing in pain. Xion rips Vee out of the location and faces Spyder. "Not trying to waste anytime are you." Xion growls.

"…Tentacles." Vee speaks softly. "...Really Vee?" Xion looks to Spyder. "Heh, who says Vee's my target." Spyder shoots a few of his tentacles out, impaling Xion in the stomach. Xion laughs, phases from the attack as light begins to heal him quickly. "You're so out gunned here.. I STILL CAN'T BELIEVE THEY PUT YOU ABOVE ME!"

"Judging me sooo soon? " Spyder breaks off into shadow bats, disappearing into the surrounding darkness.

"Hiding in the dark again? Surely you jest." Xion kept his sword ready. Spyder began feeding manipulative thoughts to Xion. He began making their shadows move trying to confuse them even further.

"..Hmm I have odd feelings at the moment.." Xion speaks. Vee screams out, causing Xion to look to her. "Vee?" "STOP IT! Ahhhh!" "Satoshi! VEE!" Xion begins to see the judges around him. "This isn't real.. Satoshi you idiot!" Xion pulls to his sword.

"(welcome to your nightmare)" Spyder grins ear to ear, watching them. "NONE OF YOU ARE REAL!" Xion begins slashing through the illusions. Xion begins slashing through more and more. He then finds Satoshi. "THERE YOU ARE!" Xion stabs right through him. "Ha...ha ha ha!" Xion laughed manically. Xion's vision clears. he is now face to face with Vee.

"Mistake number 1. (Vee… I'm sorry… this wasn't planned… I wanted to…)" Spyder speaks, his voice echoing in the darkness.

"VEEE!" Xion screams. The time breaks around Satoshi. "...B...Brother…" Vee gasps, her eyes look over to Spyder. "NO! NOOO!" Xion screams out.

"Doesn't feel to good, does it Xion. You killed her…" Spyder's voice echoes the dark room. "...I...I can't take this back…" Xion speaks, shakily.

Xion lays Vee on the ground her eyes still wide open as life had left her. Xion pulls his hand inside of her and takes out a skill orb which was found in most other Navis of Skyra. Spyder approached him from behind, wrapping his tentacles around Xion's neck. "!?" Xion drops the orb. It carried the power of death within it. "No!"

"You shouldn't have underestimated me Xion… Now you will pay…" Spyder grabbed tighter with the tentacle, pulling as hard as he could. The flesh from Xion's neck was being torn at a rapid rate, until his head was torn from his body, being tossed aside, like yesterday's news. Xion's body falls down beside Vee's as both their bodies fade off into data.

Spyder slowly kneels down and grabs the orb, he looks at it. "I'm sorry Vee…. You weren't supposed to die…." Spyder pockets the orb. "Suppose I should go catch up with them now." Spyder walks off after the others, whistling a sad tune.

Zenkai and the others enter the judge hall. All of them sat around looking in at them. "Ok! We're ending this now!" Zenkai exclaims. Omega stares at them all silently. "Lower your voice.. We can all talk this out...You are the Megaman that's been stirring around problems."

"Stuck up ass hole." Nyeyomi muttered. "Oh, so now you wanna talk? After the all the shit you put us through!? Nah-ah. You guys are goin' down!" Raiko agreed.

"Then let's just get to it!" Atlas exclaimed. A shadow seems to lurk, hiding below Nyeyomi, watching in silence.

"Took the words right out of my mouth!" Zenkai agreed. "Now now...people...fighting in the hall could get messy...We need to do this more properly." Glyde suggested. "Forget you damn rules!" Zenkai hissed. "They're plotting something … call it a hunch." Nyeyomi spoke up.

Light flows from the top around Zenkai and the others. "W...What!?" Zenkai gasped. "Huh!?" Nyeyomi jumped. "The fu-" Raiko growled. It warps them away and each of them appear in different locations. The areas were all themed to their different opponents. "Guys!?" Zenkai gasped. Delta walks out from a digital covering the area they were in was mainly littered in matrix coding floating around.

"I've calculated all of your movements...This battle is already mine." Delta sneered, cockily. "What the?" Zenkai turns to Delta. "Hey! Where are the others!?" "In their own little domains." Delta forms two gig busters specially crafted to rip through data and other things relating to forces around Skyra.

"My twin numbers want your code...Do be nice and sit still as the format commences." Delta spoke. "I don't get you, but don't give a shit." Zenkai shoots at him fast. Delta disappears into data and appears behind Zenkai. "?!"

Delta let's off two shots tearing through Zenkai's Megaman armor. "Gah… You weren't kidding.." "Did I look to have a trace of 'kidding' on my face?" "You're seriously hard to read already don't even.. Grrr.. Go there." Zenkai was gripping his arm. Zenkai charges up and launches a charge shot Delta's direction. Delta avoids it by jumping. Zenkai grins and launches some soul body attacks at him from below. Delta was taken off guard and gets hit by the collage of attacks. Zenkai then darts up and shoots him 10 times fast spinning Delta in the air.

"HA!" Zenkai fires one other shot knocking Delta to the ground. "Grrr.." Zenkai now aims his gun at Deltas head. "Did you calculate this far?" "...Zeta did this exact thing...Heh.." "What?" "Solaris...He was fighting Zeta about some things regarding humanity...Using people...Are you really going to fall into his foot steps? You even killed the man yourself...Yet you're going to do me in...I only do numbers...You're after the wrong person.."

"..Shut up...I'm nothing like Zeta...If he did kill anyone over that...Then that's not me...I'm here for humanity. And YOU AND YOUR BASTARD UPPERS ARE GOING TO PAY FOR MESSING WITH ME! AND ANYONE ELSE! I'm Megaman ...SO DEAL WITH IT! " Zenkai shoots Delta through the head.

Delta falls over dead his body fazes up into particles. Zenkai is then transported to a holding location. "Huh?…" There was a big door ahead of him that was locked. "Crap...I guess I need to wait...Hurry the hell up guys...I can't stand being here to much longer.."

Nyeyomi was now in a fiery location. Atlas walked in from a grid door looking her direction. "So, one-on-one fights eh? I saw that coming…predictable." Nyeyomi activates shielding and weapon arm. "But you forget one major detail." Nyeyomi went on.

"Brining your creations to fight for you?" Atlas scoffed. Nyeyomi smirks, not responding. "Wait...Oh that's right.." Atlas crosses her arms. "They fight with me actually." "Heh.. So...we gonna keep starring at each other? I hate carbons like you…" Atlas summons flames around her.

Nyeyomi releases Punk from her glasses, and Spyder hides without notice. Nyeyomi shifted the arm to arrow mode, flying up high. Firing several shots. Punk ran at Atlas, his arms in hammer mode. Atlas laughs.

"HEY ASS HOLES! WATCH YOUR FOOTING!" Atlas slams into the ground shooting pyro attacks up from the ground.

Punk brushed it aside, not even fazing him. Atlas jumps high into the air and becomes a flamming fire ball. She slams back into the ground cracking up the floor sending a wave of flames Nyeyomi and her brothers' way. Spyder recoiled from the hit, finding a new spot to hide, while conjuring dark thoughts to Atlas. Nyeyomi deflected with her shield, firing more arrows. Punk slammed the hammer at Atlas, eating any fireballs that came at him. Atlas takes the hits and falls back a bit.

"Ahhhh fire.. Well this makes things a little harder...I HATE when things get this way.." Atlas grumbles. "hehe." Punk chuckled. Spyder took position under Atlas' shadow, sending his tentacles at her, clutching tight. Nyeyomi continued firing shots. "Grrr." Atlas took more damage

She then flames up as the light tears away Spyder's tentacles. "Grhhh.…" Atlas lands back on her feet looking to Nyeyomi and rushes at her quickly.

"HEY! BITCH!" Atlas slams her arm into Nyeyomi's stomach "Ahrhhh!" "STOP...FUCKING SHOOTING ME!" Atlas fires off a shot knocking Nyeyomi back a ways. Punk jumped up, slamming his hammer arms at Atlas. "LEAVE MY SIS ALONE!"

"Quiet...Are you afraid she won't be able to work on you when she's dead?" Atlas hissed. Nyeyomi crashed into the ground. "You'll have plenty of people to help you along after.." Atlas flames up walking to Nyeyomi's body.

"FUCK YOU!" Punk grabs Atlas by her hair, throwing her. Atlas hops off the air and flies back slamming her foot into Punks side. "DON'T YOU EVER PUT YOUR HANDS ON ME!" Atlas hissed.

Spyder grabbed her. "You may not like my moronic brother, but I bet you'll like this…" Spyder sends dirty thoughts into her head. Atlas blushes. "STOP IT!" "Heheh you know you want it." "I...I'm not sure."

Nyeyomi gets to her feet, looking over. "You do." Spyder smirks. "OHHHHH! YES!" Atlas cries out.

"HEY STUPID CUNT!" Nyeyomi shifts to claw arm, flying at Atlas, slashing at her face. "?!" Atlas grabs Nyeyomi's arm quickly. " .. T...That...was...c...close.." Spyder, wraps his tentacles around Atlas, some in inappropriate regions, one around her neck.

Atlas begins to smile loosing her focus. "Ah ha ha ha!" Atlas looses her concentration again. "I can't...do. This...dammit. ...F...F... ..Grah.." The tentacles began to tighten, violently. "?!"

Nyeyomi Slashed again. Punk was ready to strike, waiting incase. her body was beginning to be shredded from spikes coming out of the tentacles. Atlas's eyes widen as data began to leak out of her.

"….FFFFUUUUUUU" Atlas blows into flames. "What!?...I...I CAN'T COOL DOWN! STOP! STOP!" She explodes. Spyder is thrown backwards from the blast, while Nyeyomi's shields protect her. Punk in unaffected from the fire. Parts of Atlas were now flowing around in ashes. As data spiraled off into the air.

A beam of light shoots down taking Nyeyomi from the location and she falls into the area where Zenkai was. The huge door was still locked. "Huh? Nyeyomi!"

Nyeyomi notices Spyder. "Fuck you look like hell…" Spyder's tentacles were blown to shreds, he withdrew them back into his body. "I'm fine…" Nyeyomi finally noticed Zenkai as her brothers went into her glasses.

"Hey! Did I keep you long?" "Not really...Urgh...The fight I had with one of them didn't last long. You look pretty messed up in areas are you ok?" Nyeyomi glances down at her shredded clothes. "Fuck!" Nyeyomi gasped, blushing.

"...(Well damn.. I was hoping for more panties...But this works.)" "Fucking Stop staring!" Nyeyomi covers the exposed cleavage. Zenkai rubs the back of his head laughing a bit. "I wonder where the others are though?" As the two sit they could only wonder.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: The Struggle**

Roll was walking around a golden grid location. And Glyde dives in on her she dodges and he lands placing a golden spear to the ground beside him. "You're new to this kind of thing aren't you?" Glyde asks.

"Back!" "… *sigh* How did I get stuck with this? Hurting woman isn't my kind of thing. But I don't make the rules." "You sent a monster to kill me! And I don't care how much of a gentleman you are! You're a creep!' "Ouch. Well whatever. I didn't like you at all either.." Glyde picks up his spear.

"BOOMERANG CUTTER! " Roll throws a boomerang, at Glyde fast. Glyde hops back as the boomerang cuts through the ground destroying some grid floor. "Wow.. Ok then...Seems I'll have to get a bit more feisty." Glyde flies at her and Roll jumps backward she shoots off her buster as he deflects the shots he swings his spear smashing into Rolls side, making her fall over a bit. "Urgh."

Glyde jumps into the air and dives at her, and Roll "rolls" out of the way avoiding the attack as his spear cuts through the ground where she once laid. "You're fast." Roll jumps up and swings another boomerang this time hitting Glyde knocking him upward she then shoots at him and connects a couple of shots to him. Glyde laughs as the damage is absorbed and falls to his feet. "Huh?"

"Your attacks of light energy do me great pleasure. Do try and keep that in mind." "...Are you serious? Don't you even…" Roll pulls out yet another boomerang. "Where are you going with this? I MEAN! You heal me whenever you hit me with light you dimwit!" "Ohhh you termed it all funny you perv…"

Glyde flies over and kicks Roll square in the stomach she flies into the air and he dives upward smashing into her. Roll flips around and he grabs her and swings her back into the grid floor cracking it up. "Uraaaaagh!" Roll tries to lift herself she hadn't ever taken an attack like that. Glyde then flies down slamming into her with the golden spear stabbing right through her chest. Rolls eyes widen.

"You really shouldn't be here…" "Gaa...Graaahhhhh." Roll begins to glow around and a boost of energy blows Glyde off of her. A glowing soft red energy was flowing around Roll now, her eyes became not wide again and she sits forward. Her wound was still showing but a form of data had filled the wound. Roll brings up her buster aiming it right at Glyde as he was getting off the ground. "What is that?"

"I feel...healed...AND YOU'RE GONNA FEEL DEAD!" Roll fires off a last resort shot. Glyde jumps avoiding the shot. "...Heh...That's it?...That's all your newb body is capable of?" Glyde walks to Roll and kicks her backwards.

"..Such a waste of.…" Glyde sneers. Rolls shot had flown backward homing onto him it strikes Glyde right through the back. "Grrr.." "…" "You...Bitch!" Glyde begins to fade off as the shot ate away at him.

"…This...is.. Ahahaha…. What the hell just happened!?" Glyde faded off into data. Roll appears in the hall she falls down on her back motionless.

"Huh!? Roll!" Zenkai runs over to her quickly. "…" "Dammit! She's really messed up." "Looks like she's out of commission. I'll load her into my glass for repair mode." Nyeyomi knelt down to them. Nyeyomi stores Roll into her glasses. "Looks like we're just waiting on Raiko now…"

In a location filled with checkered floors and ruins. Gray skies filled this grid location and Epsilon was seen walking around to his target. "You gonna pace around all day or are we gonna fight?" "…"

Epsilon looks to him his big hulking body with a stern expression just looking his way. Epsilon tosses a cape he was wearing at the time off revealing a extremely mechanical looking strong body. Yet it was made completely of data, he had different cores set up based on keeping his power up. Epsilon looks down at Raiko.

Epsilon grins. "Very well." Epsilon glows up and kicks Raiko hard cracking the ground from beneath him. He pressure jumps off the ground and appears behind Raiko smashing him down into the ground. Epsilon lands on his feet looking at Raiko's location now with a straight face. "You are slow?...What ails you?"

Raiko does a kick-up and checks on his systems. "Wow. Not only are you large but your quick. That was a pretty impressive blow. (Looks like the new skin works.)" "..…" "(Not a scratch yet.) Alright big guy, let's go." Raiko shifts into a defensive stance. "Very well." Epsilon stands there awaiting his attack.

"(Is he waitin' for me? He'll most likely use his speed to catch me off guard. And I can't overpower him. This'll be tough. Just the way I like it.)" Raiko smirks and runs after Epsilon at full speed. Epsilon still stands awaiting the attack. "(Not movin eh? Fine.)" Raiko karate punches Epsilon in the midsection and backs off awaiting his reaction. Epsilon had taken the attack and his muscles tense up a bit becoming a little more strong. " (Tch. So that's why he took my punch.)"

Epsilon flies hitting Raiko full force he plows through some pillars in the location crumbling them into the ground. Wind catches up pushing Raiko away a bit more. "...Crushed…" "Gnh! *huff huff* (Crap. I can't take more hits like that. He'll break me if I try to fight his kinda fight.)" Raiko slowly gets himself up and lets out a deep breath.

Epsilon was now walking at Raiko slowly. Bits and pieces of rubble which flew at him nipping him here and there were creating more power to him bit by bit. "Are you broken?.…" Epsilon stops looking to Raiko still. "*huff* Just gettin' started Lummox." "…" "(If I can't match his strength. I'll out fight him instead.)"

Raiko runs to Epsilons leg, kicks it and then shifts into a defensive stance. "(Wait for his attack, then use his weight against him.)" Epsilon picks up speed instantly chopping up the ground as he made his way at Raiko. He arches back and punches at Raiko quick and furiously the wind breaking around his hand.

"(NOW!)" Raiko moves forward then sidesteps past Epsilons punch. He uses his open palm to add more momentum to Epsilon pushing him even further past Raiko. He then pivots and uses an electrical punch in the back of Epsilon's knee-cap and then jumps backwards to see what damage was done. Epsilon grins.

"Electricity?...Both good and bad against me.…" Epsilon sparks up. Epsilon swings his free hand into Raiko hitting him against another pillar. Epsilon stands to his feet. "Gah!"

Raiko gets up again but he's feeling sluggish. "Great *huff* another electrical user." " ...This...Is the final battle is it not? You should expect the unexpected...Your master has failed you as a student…" "Was that the best you got?! If that's all you can do then I'll be outta here in no time! (That's it. Aggravate him. Now watch his speed.)" "It is not the words that truly hurt a warrior. But their pride and skill...You should watch yourself…" Epsilon raises his foot and slams on the ground making the entire area rumble beneath them.

"Was that supposed to scare me?" "...No." Epsilon flies at Raiko again and forms images of himself due to speed. One smacks Raiko into another one and the others follow up dealing a massive blow to him knocking him back into the ground. Electricity kicks up around Epsilon and he falls to one knee. "...(Shoot..)"

Raiko held his ground. Epsilon goes to kick Raiko but he was a little slower due to the electricity taking effect. "(I get it now.)" Raiko sidesteps again and hits him with an electrical kick. Backs away and prepares himself to avoid the next blow. Epsilon falls backward. "...Grrr." Epsilon regains his posture.

"(Next will be his other joints.)" Epsilon runs at Raiko again the electricity still eating at him in areas. Raiko sidesteps once again and hits him in the back of his other kneecap with an electrical punch. Epsilon was now loosing his grip to move a bit.

"No.." Epsilon struggles to move himself from his stagnate posture. Raiko take the opportunity to assault Epsilon's legs. "Nowhere to run now! Orararararararararara!" Raiko throws several punches. Epsilon takes the hits as parts of him begin to chip up. "...Urgh.."

Epsilon grips the ground as the poundings continue. He regains his hand movement and pulls up some floor swinging it right into Raiko. "...Smart." Raiko sees the attack and rolls underneath Epsilons legs and continues his assault trying to bring the big judge down. A strike of electricity jolts through Epsilon he falls forward his body was now completely immobilized.

"Now who's the slow one?" "...Well played.." Raiko walks back around Epsilon to face him directly. "Guess you were wrong about my Master's teachings." Raiko shifts into a powerful stance and prepares to use his most powerful combination. "Messastsu! " Raiko grabs Epsilon by the throat, shocks him, pulls him back, chops him down to the floor and finishes him off with an explosive punch electricity. "DENEI SPARK!"

Epsilon sat quietly as the attack blows his entire being to pieces. Raiko lets out a deep sigh of relief. However, the damage was done. His internal structure was severely injured. Also, his Weapon Tank was completely drained. Parts of his body weren't responding as quickly. "*huff huff* Damage assessment. Fuck. 67% damage." A beam of light raptures Raiko to Zenkai and the others soon after.

"Huh? What happened?" Raiko wondered, and noticed Nyeyomi yelling at Zenkai. "WOULD YOU QUIT STARING AT ME ZENKAI!" She was pointing violently, while covering cleavage from the tears. "Raiko? Hey-" Zenkai waved. Raiko on instinct, walks over decks Zenkai across the face. The punch wasn't bone-breaking due to the sheer stress he had been put through.

"Urgh oww dude! What the hell?" Zenkai winced. "What the hell do you think you're doin'!? Don't stare at my girlfriend!" "Huh?...Urgh.. Anyways we're at the final door...We're not looking good though Roll's down for the count, how are you holding up?" Zenkai replied, awkwardly.

" Now I seriously wish I brought a spare change of clothes... Dammit…" Nyeyomi was muttering to herself. "Hm? What're...you...talking...uuuuuuhhhhhh…" Raiko stares awkwardly at Nyeyomi.

Nyeyomi covers her cleavage, in a panic once again. "Not you too!" Nyeyomi blushes. Zenkai shrugs. "...Hello? Did you not just deck me for that? Uraaaagh...Listen when you guys are ready let me know. The last judge is through this door. Right now. I just want to get going and get the hell out of here." "Uh...yeah...sure...eheh…" Raiko replied.

Nyeyomi's cloaking glitched suddenly showing her robotic arm. "FUCK! This can't get any worse!"

"It can if you let your clothes toss off your focus. Grab a towel or something.." Zenkai retorts. Nyeyomi punches Zenkai with her robotic arm. "WILL YOU TWO STOP HITTING ME!" Zenkai demanded.

Raiko can't take his eyes off of Nyeyomi. He is mesmerized. Nyeyomi looks at Raiko, smacking him as well. "Ah! Fuck that hurt!" Raiko winced. "(…)" Eclipse watches via glasses. "Serves you both right... buncha perverts." Nyeyomi folded her arms.

"He's your boyfriend… Never mind. I think I'll...just sit here for a while." Zenkai begins to think ahead, only one more judge to take down and this would be over.

"(70% damage). Goddamn it!" Raiko groaned. "(Might I suggest you stop acting this way, master?)" Spyder spoke to Nyeyomi. "(Yeah, yeah... whatever...) Oh wah, come on then. I'm the half naked one here with a bruised stomach." "Oh? You guys ready, good." Zenkai opens the door ahead of them.

"No I'm not good Short-Stuff! My body can't take anymore damage! I know you can't see it right now but I'm gonna start frying on the inside! Gnh! " Raiko grips his chest in pain. Nyeyomi walks over, looking worried. "I can do a quick repair if you want."

Zenkai sighs. "I'm sorry Raiko...Nyeyomi do what you have to…" "Ngh. *huff* If...if you can fix up the framework and the circuitry...*huff*...I should be ok. You're gonna...*huff*...have to see me topless again though. Heheh." Raiko drops down to his knees. His legs gave out.

"I don't have much of a choice, now do I." Nyeyomi said as she had Elecman come out of the glasses.

"Thought ahead didn't ya. That's why you're the brains here." Raiko smirked. "Of course hehe, now let's get you fixed up." "First things first. Open up my head. There should be a small hatch behind my hair." "Right." Nyeyomi opens is as told to.

Zenkai watches the operation on Raiko. And thinks to Roll, though he did want this to happen, he was a bit down but he was burning to finally get to Omega and finish everything. He now keeps looking at them working. "...(I'd ask how long this will take, but we need all the power we can get...It's nearly over...)"

"There's a very small module that controls my nerves. Hit the white button. I'll go limp, but it'll make sure I won't feel any of the pain while your repairing me. And don't worry about my muscles and organs. They've all been enhanced so there's no need to worry about a little static here and there." Raiko explained. "If you say so. " Nyeyomi hits the button and begins tinkering. "Lay me down would ya?! Can't fix my legs while I'm stuck upright." "hehe oops…" Nyeyomi does as directed. "Thanks. Hey Spiky! You still there?"

Zenkai was off in space and reacts to Raiko's comment. "Oh.. yeah.. Just thinking…" "Sorry about punchin' you. I kinda jumped the gun. If it makes you feel better it actually hurt me more than I probably hurt you." "It's cool...I'm not even thinking about that. But thanks." "C'mere." Zenkai walks over to him.

"We've been through a lot of shit these past few days, but I'm not runnin' away from this. I've still got your back. Friends don't do that to each other, right?" "Hey thought you said never to call us buds or anything? haha Thanks…" "Heheheh. I did say that didn't I. There was no way I was gonna have a wimp like you as a friend back then. It would make me look like a total loser around the tougher crowds. But you've proven me wrong Zenkai. No one can say you're a pussy after all the crap you've been put through. You've earned my respect Zenkai, and it's an honor to kick-ass alongside you."

"Hey thanks man.. Yeah we have a lot of ass kicking to do in the future I guess...I just hope this will be it for a while…" "You and me both. But just 'cause I said all that mushy crap doesn't mean I won't beat the shit outta you if I catch you starin' at Nyeyomi again." "This wasn't the first time~" Nyeyomi singsong, as she continued working on Raiko.

"I'll let that one slide for now." Raiko spoke up. "Heh." "Okay, I think that about does it." Nyeyomi explained. "Just hit the white button again." Raiko replied. "will do." Nyeyomi hits the button.

Raiko gets up and starts running his internal start up procedures. He punches the ground and leaves a fairly deep crater. "Not bad for your first time." "Well I've had some practice." Nyeyomi folds her arms. "I'll have to treat you to dinner once we get this shit over and done with. " Raiko replied.

Raiko puts a hand on Zenkai's shoulder and gives him a good shove. "Well, lead the way bud. I've kept you waitin' long enough." "I'm happy we didn't just rush ahead. I think we all needed a little time…"

"hehe yeah. Elecman, care to give Raiko a charge on his electricity?" Nyeyomi chuckled. "But of course." Elecman shocks up and beams energy on Raiko. "Alright. Weapon-Tank at 100%. Thanks a lot Elec-Maid." "Well you're welcome ." Elecman replies. Nyeyomi recalls Elecman into her glasses.

"Ready when you guys are." Nyeyomi looks to the boys. "Yeah. Let's go." Raiko nods. "Alright then.." Zenkai leads the way.

Zenkai and the others enter the location which had Omega sitting looking in at all of them. His white robe with golden trims as well as holding different colored elemental orbs of water ,space, time, nature, rock, steel, and magic stood out around him. He shuts his eye lids covering his glowing green eyes and then opens them to all of them who stood below. "And then there was one." Raiko looked to Omega. "Are you ready?" Zenkai asked.

"Heh." Omega looked at the three. Nyeyomi analyzed the area. "You all have proven yourselves...But you still carry no right to bear anything relating to a Megaman…" Omega spoke up.

"Blah, blah.. It's the same shit. No more talking!" Zenkai began charges up. "Very well." Omega lifts off his seat. "On your toes guys. " Raiko goes into a fighting stance.

Nyeyomi activated her shields and hover shoes, but the cloaking of her metal arm still wouldn't activate. She flew behind the others, in the air, shifting to arrow mode. Omega moves his hand outward the background of the location spins into a cosmic space setting. He then disappears and thousands of comets fall in on the crew. Zenkai activates a shield quickly. "Woah!"

Comets fly down and smash around all of them. Nyeyomi dodged them, not giving her any opening to attack. Raiko weaved his way past the comets and tries to spot where Omega was going to appear. The attack finally ends with Omega reappearing. He summons pyros from a skill Atlas had kicking them up all over the grid map below. Nyeyomi noticed him, aiming a tri shot at his head. Zenkai dodges one and then begins to shoot off at Omega from below. Nyeyomi's attack hits and Omega turns to her quickly. "Interesting.."

Raiko avoids the flames on the ground and runs after Omega. Leaps into the air and tries to grab him. Omega holds out his hand in Nyeyomi's direction gravity instantly begins to pull her down to the ground. "Arghh!.." Omega floats away from Raiko's grip.

"HEY!" Zenkai shoots off at Omega hitting his head again. "(Nyeyomi had hit his head. Then that's where we might have to aim. He went right for her after that!)"

Omega floats down as the gravity begins to let off of Nyeyomi now. "Fuck…" Nyeyomi tries to get up, stumbling. Zenkai rushes appearing behind Omega and smashes into the back of his head knocking him forward. "?!"

Raiko falls back down and leaps up again to deliver an axe kick to Omega's head. Raiko's attack connected crashing Omega through the ground.

Zenkai lands down beside Raiko. A glow appears from the cracks and Omega bust from the location knocking the two backwards. Omega held his head. "You brats…" His head was bleeding from the attacks his armor now broken in areas as well as his robe torn.

Nyeyomi shifted her arm to a new shape, seeming to be a rocket launcher. Firing from the ground at Omega's cranium. Omega takes the hit falling forward. Zenkai flies into the air and shoots Omega dead in the face he goes flipping backward and Zenkai follows up kicking Omega back down to the ground again. "Urgh.…"

"(only 4 shots left before I need to replace these rockets...)" Nyeyomi thought to herself. "How the hell?...Am I loosing...to...a reject and his...companions?" Omega glows around his armor becomes blue and he instantly hops off the ground. He splits into 4 different Megaman figures and instantly hits Zenkai, Raiko and Nyeyomi. The attack blows them all up around making them fall to the ground instantly.

Omega now stood glowing in his new mega man attire. "This ends now. You're not suited to be a Megaman...You all shall parish!" "Grrr...Crap.. That was...dammit.." Zenkai grunts.

Omega summons more meters and begins to charge as it was happening. He then launches a massive charged blast hitting them all dead on as the meteors hit them up as well. The scene becomes white and Zenkai, Raiko and Nyeyomi were back on the ground again.

"This. Is...Urgh...W...what are we going to do?" Zenkai growls. Omega laughs. "Asking such a question with such power beside you?" "...Wait.." Zenkai pushes himself off the ground a bit. "You guys...always keep saying I have more to this…"

Raiko slowly gets up after Zenkai. Nyeyomi stumbles to her feet once more, the death orb appearing in her hand. "(Have Megaman use this.)" Spyder's voice spoke through the glasses. " Zenkai!" Nyeyomi throws the orb to Zenkai. Zenkai looks to her and catches the orb.

His armor glows a dark color then merges with the orb. Zenkai gains the ability of Death Call. He forms the weapon into play and holds up his hand at Omega. It begins to glow of a red color matching the now black and golden color his armor changed to.

"Huh? Wait.. That power.. Vee? NO YOU DIDN'T!" Omega gasped. "Oh we did! DEATH CALL!" Zenkai shoots a streaming red piercing lazar at Omega. Omega only seen the glow but now had a lazar going right through him his armor breaks off instantly.

"URAGHHH...A...ARE YOU!? GAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Omega blows to pieces of data from the attack. Zenkai's armor returns to it's normal color afterward. The group was battered but had prevailed.

"See you in hell fuckwad!" Raiko spoke up. "Dude you really want to share a place with him? I hope he goes to a worse place." Zenkai gawked. "Hehe. Good point." Raiko scratched his head.

Nyeyomi looked pretty messed up, panting. Zenkai sighs. "Well guys we can call this a mission complete. You all holding up well?...Nyeyomi?" Zenkai looked to her. "I think.. I need a.. nap.." Nyeyomi passes out onto the ground. Zenkai looks to Raiko. "Nyeyomi!" Raiko ran to her.

"…(Phew...I wasn't gonna even go trying to touch her. Not with Raiko here anyways...I'd get creamed.) " Zenkai runs over after them. "Guess she couldn't keep up." Raiko sighed. "Let's carry her out. I can't wait to get out of this place." Zenkai grunts. The area begins to shake violently. "?!"

Raiko immediately picks up Nyeyomi and tries to keep his balance. "The hell's goin' on?" Raiko spoke up. "Crud let's get going fast! I don't think this area can withstand it's hold because the judges are gone. Quick to the door!" Zenkai spoke up.

Spyder appears from the glasses. "Quick! Follow me!" "Hm? Ok!" Zenkai nods. "Got it!" Raiko nodded as well. Spyder leads them out, with haste.

Soon enough the entire location which held the judges fell in. Zenkai, Raiko and Spyder were now out in the grid space which would lead them back to the surface of Earth. As they left the area through the door, from the corner of their eyes, a bright flash occurs with the silhouette of someone… but the doors close before anyone could see it.

".. Phew. Well all that's left now is getting back home." Zenkai stated. Spyder decides to return into Nyeyomi's glasses.

"You think we're safe now? Who's gonna take care of The Grid? You?" Raiko asked. "I guess...I am the Megaman...Urgh.. I really don't know dude...The Grid is a big thing...Maybe there are others out there.." Zenkai sighed.

The grid suddenly lights up with a low, warm, yellow glow. Digital Solar Sigils appear in the air and on the ground. Zenkai had covered his eyes a bit and looks now to the yellow glow. "Ugh! What now!?" Raiko grumbled.

Data swarms around and compiles in the middle of one of the sigils on the ground. A figure takes form and stands there… A man in black with gold trim robes, a hood pulled over his head, but his brownish blonde hair shown out of the hood as well as his golden eyes. A solar sigil on his chest...

"Well done, Megaman Zenkai, as well as the rest of you. The corrupt judges as well as the syndicate threat have been eliminated. May the sun shine upon you these days to pass. I have found no more immediate threat from within the grid, but stay on your guard. " Spoke the being with a familiar voice.

"That voice, and those stupid metaphors...Solaris?" Raiko asked. Solaris looks to Raiko from under the hood. "That I am." The sun Navi walks towards the group and looks to Nyeyomi, he reaches down and touches his old glasses that she still wore, making them glow a little before turning back to normal.

"Solaris…" Zenkai looked to him. "Hey, what'd you just do?" Raiko asked.

"Updating Eclipse's firmware. I used to do it myself every so often, however it is different when your side project is with someone else most of the time." Solaris stands back up and turns to the rest of the group, continuing talking. "I'd advise you all to head back to Nyeyomi's home, however it looks like Omega removed the Gate home from this area… it is no matter, I can recreate one."

"Well great!" Zenkai exclaimed. Solaris raises his hand and a large sigil appears on the floor, a door creating itself out of data appears and unlocks.

"Well ain't that just fantastic. Jeez. First The Syndicate, then those corrupt Judges, then you show up again. What's next? " Raiko spoke with sarcasm. Solaris looks to Raiko. "Would you be so kind as to carry Nyeyomi for me? I believe it would be more appropriate for the situation." "Whaddya think I'm doin' you overgrown Lightbrite." Raiko grunts. Zenkai laughs a bit.

Solaris slowly walks to the door and opens it up. " This area we are in may seem stable for the moment, but that is only because I am maintaining it. If you would be so kind as to hurry through so that I may leave this place to rest. We may talk on the other side." "Woah! Right, right. Come on Raiko." Zenkai rushes ahead of him into the door. Raiko sighs as he follows after. "What a pain."

Solaris closes the door behind him and the area dims down into the darkness, soon fading out into nothing.


	13. Pt2: Chapter 1

**Season 2 - part 2**

**Chapter 1: Bonehead Shenanigans**

On the other side of the door, they had emerged in Nyeyomi's house. "It is not a surprise to me that her house is one of the more concentrated areas of part of the grid." Solaris de-datatizes the door behind him.

"Nyeyomi's huh? Not a bad drop point." Zenkai looks around a bit. The house was almost in complete shambles. There were Styrofoam versions of Skullman's head everywhere with straws attached to them to make them look like legs. You couldn't take a step without hitting some trash or what appeared to be small traffic cones. Each cone had a note that read "Death Spike". There were also cardboard cut-outs of Sniper-Joes but they looked like they were done by an infant.

Also there was some obnoxious music playing. It was nothing short of a cacophony. Solaris looks around the area for a moment. "I must tend to the grid for a time. I will be back when I am finished. I sense there is much we need to discuss…" Solaris vanishes from the house in a burst of data.

"Am I seeing this? Fuck...Nyeyomi's not gonna be happy about this." Raiko gawks. "I know… just wow. I think we should've left someone to seriously look after things.." Zenkai agreed.

Skullman appears from behind the couch with a blanket around his neck. It's supposed to be a cape. "… Dude...no stop it." Zenkai stared blankly. Elecman, Punk and Spyder appeared from Nyeyomi's glasses.

"NYEHEHEHEHE! You fools have entered my lair. Welcome to the SKULL-FORTRESS! Mind your step. I wouldn't want you to explode once you hit one of my instant-death spikes. Or maybe I would. Nyehehehe." Skullman chuckled. "SKULL MAN! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT TOOK ME TO CLEAN THIS HOUSE UP!? LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" Elecman sparked up in anger. Punk stared in shock, while Spyder shrugged it off walking passed down stairs.

"He seriously did some remodeling." Zenkai states. Roll appeared from the glassed, walking up beside Zenkai yawning. "EEK! ATTACK SNIPER JOES!" Skullman runs behind each cardboard cut out and starts throwing metal cans at them make "Pew-Pew" noises. Spyder gives Skullman a look. "Oh sooo scary." He spoke sarcastically.

"…" Zenkai stared. "What a dork. " Roll laughs. Raiko is unfazed by the cans. His eyebrow was twitching. Elecman walks over and pulls Skullman from out of his hiding area. "Ack! You Joes are useless!" Skullman kicks a cut-out over. "Time out." Elecman growled. Punk grumbles, falling back onto the couch to sit and relax. Skullman disassembles himself from Elecman and picks up a traffic cone and throws it at him. "EAT DEATH SPIKE! NYEHEHEHE!" Elecman zaps it away. "…. You've ruined this house and now you disrespect my law?" "WHAT!? The death spike didn't work! RETREAT! " Skullman runs to the bedroom. "Such behavior is unforgivable!" Elecman growls.

"Death spike? Where's his one shot kill lasers?" Zenkai teased. "Please don't give him any other ideas." Elecman sighed. Nyeyomi grumbles from the noise, pulling on her headphones on in her sleep, music engaging loudly in her ears. Zenkai walks over to the door with Roll and a couple of cones pop up from the ground, he kicks them over "YOU INSECTS HAVE YET TO SEE MY GREATEST CREATION YET! Behold, THE SKULL-MACHINE!" Skullman spoke loudly.

"What?" Zenkai gawked. "Oh look he has a machine.." Roll makes a derp face. "Wait what?" "He's really trying but umm is that cardboard?" "I think so. Looks pretty fragile." "I know! We can toss water on it! That has to be it's weakness." "Maybe. You know you're thinking."

"I can torch it with my fire." Punk had his arms behind his head with his eyes closed. "It has two weaknesses?" Zenkai gasped, teasingly.

Skullman rolls out in a washing machine that was jury rigged to some wheels and has paper-mache guns attached to top. A very poorly drawn image of his face was placed on the front. "OH. MY. GOD!" Elecman gasped. "Tremble with terror at its ingenious!" Skullman exclaimed.

"This is ridiculous…" Spyder scoffed. "SKULLMAN! DID YOU REALLY DO WHAT I THINK YOU DID!?" Elecman's teeth became sharp and angry.

"Dude...the clothes." Zenkai stated. "I feel like I'm watching a Saturday morning cartoon." Raiko sighed.

"why Skullman?" Roll made a pouty face. Elecman sparks up.

"NYEHEHEHE! NOW DIE LESSER BEINGS! " Skullman hits the button on the washer and it does seem to be doing something. It rumbles and makes a very high pitched whine. The front actually had a hatch that bursted off to reveal a cannon. A real plasma cannon that was stolen from the arms depot.

"Urgh my ears." Zenkai held his ears. "ENOUGH!" Elecman hissed. Nyeyomi's eyes shoot open from the sound, a glare upon her face. "SKULLMAN! WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO MY FORTRESS AND MY... MY FUCKING WASHING MACHINE!? I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO GOING TO DISMATLE YOUR BONEHEAD ASS!" Nyeyomi leaps out of Raiko's arms, chasing after Skullman. "EEK! FIRE!" Skullman gasped.

"… shoot I was going to shock him up greatly." Elecman sighed. "Well you still have later." Zenkai looked to him. "Hmm you're right...*sigh* such a mess to clean up." "We'll help you out. I mean...this. IS a lot to do."

The cannon exploded with Skullman still inside the machine. Apparently you can't wire a plasma cannon to a simple washing machine and expect it to work. Skullman fell to pieces. "Oh no I've got it. You should probably head back home. Though would you mind getting the water hose for me?" Elecman replied to Zenkai. Fire erupts from the washing machine. "?!"

"We better go get that hose." Roll sighed. "Curses! The machine was a failure! That's the last time I use a washing machine in my endeavors." Skullman gasped. "Oh wait.." Roll forms a water hose and sprays down the fire. "Good work Roll." Raiko looked to her. Nyeyomi's living room was now a wait ashy mess.

"Wow smells like BBQ in here." Zenkai scratched the back of his head. "YOU FUCKING BONEDHEAD MORONIC STUPID FUCKING RETARDED IMBOCIAL!" Nyeyomi grabs Skullman but the neck, shaking him violently.

"Wow. Seems the hose wasn't such a good idea…" Elecman looked to the mess. "So? What's planned for Skullman?" Zenkai asked. "I plan to tie him up and place him in confinement for a bit. And also help me clean up his mess here." "He could end up adding to it." "Hmm true. I suppose I'll leave that to Mistress Nyeyomi." "Good riddance." Roll scoffed.

"Stooooop shaaaaking meeeeee!" Skullman cried out, being shook by Nyeyomi. "FUCKING HELL! YOU BLUNDERING IDIOT! I'M NEVER LEAVING YOU IN CHARGE ALONE EVER AGAIN!" "Why would you ever think to do that in the first place. I would've cut off my finger or something before having that happen." Roll folded her arms. " Heh.. Roll...What a term there." Zenkai got a sweat drop.

"Finger?... Uh…" Nyeyomi drops Skullman. "Hm?" Roll tilted her head. "Nyeyomi...(crap..)" Zenkai looked to her. "What? What's wrong?" Roll seemed confused.

Nyeyomi looks to Spyder "You know, don't you." "Hmm? I don't known what your taking about." "her ring finger, you cut it off!" "No. I didn't." "Then why was it missing?!" "Shoddy clean up most likely... I don't take trophies... besides I didn't want to kill her... it was a direct order.."

"YOU HAVE MY RING FINGER!? YOU TROPHY STEALING KILLING BASTARD!" Roll pointed her finger to Spyder. "I didn't take it."

"Trophy?...Ohhh like all serial killers. You so have it still." Zenkai folded his arms. "GIVE IT UP!" roll demanded. "You're on the spot Spyder." Spyder rolls his eyes. "Morons... Why would I take a finger... I'm not that sick.. It would be decaying by now….Did you bother to check her room before making this assumption?"

"Umm the text of the story back then suggested it." Zenkai broke the forth wall. "Oh wow he's right!" Roll added. "Breaking the forth wall isn't going to make me have it." Spyder folded his arms. "Doesn't mean it didn't happen!" Roll scoffed. Spyder looks away, embarrassed by their shenanigans.

"Anyway, let's get this place fixed up before Skullman fucks it up again." Raiko suggests, " If he get's that chance again. I think it's safe to say he will NEVER be left alone again." Zenkai replies. "Yeah. Why don't you put him the glasses for now, Nyeyomi." "Yeah... good idea. " Nyeyomi forces Skullman into the glasses for timeout. "(NOOOOOO! I WILL RETURRRN!)"

"(Drat! foiled before I could shock him!)" Elecman thought. Zenkai pats Elecman on the shoulder.

"You'll get your chance." Nyeyomi sigh, as Roll stretches. "I want some ice-cream." "I'm going to change now." Nyeyomi Walks off to her bedroom.

"Alright guess umm I'll take Roll to get some ice-cream...and...umm" Zenkai spoke, but Roll grabs Zenkai by the ear. "We'll leave you guys alone for now. Let's go pervy." She drags him out of the room, after noticing him Eyeing Nyeyomi. "Oww! Oww!"

Raiko chuckles at Zenkai's misfortune. "Keep him in line Roll!" Raiko called after Roll and Zenkai.* "Sooo! Disruptor! Where's that SEXY cat girl? The threat's over, ain't it." Punk looked to Raiko from the couch. "Will you get off of that. There's nothing going on." Elecman growled at Punk.

"Sexy Cat Girl? You mean Katnyss. She's at my place still." Raiko replied. "Yeah I know that blondie! But why ain't she here now?" Punk folded his arms. "Why are you so interested in knowing? She's none of your concern." Elecman glared. "I want to go out with her, she's fucking hott." Punk admitted, casually. "?!" "Shouldn't you be helping with the clean up anyway." Raiko asked.

"SHUT UP! And she's mine!" Elecman realizes what he said, and becomes nervous. "Fuck you, why'd a girl with muscle go for a scrawny toothpick like yourself.. A maid no less." Punk provoked.

"(I see. Elec-Maid's got a thing for her.) Knock it off Punk. Unless you want me to turn your into a metal pretzel." Raiko threatened. "Hm? (Thanks Raiko..)" Elecman turned. "?!" Punk stands up from the couch, pointing violently at Raiko. "W-What? Taking his side?!"

"I'm not sidin' with anyone. I just want you to stop talkin' and get to cleanin'. Nyeyomi is mad enough since Skullboy ruined the place. Don't you want to make your sister happy?" Raiko folded his arms.

"I hate to admit it but your right... Sis is scary when she's angry." Punk dashes off to help fix up the place. "Oh yes! Of course!" Elecman turns. "Not you. You're comin' with me." Raiko looks to Elecman. "Hm? Well alright." "HEY!" Punk growled. "Relax you moron, I'll help you." Spyder looked to Punk. "?!"

"We're just goin' to pick up Katnyss. I'm sure you're dyin' to see her again Punk." Raiko explained. "Arghh... Fine…" "Good. Just gimme a sec." Raiko walks over to Nyeyomi's bedroom and knocks on the door. "Nyeyomi? I'm takin' Elecman to go get Katnyss ok?" "Huh? Oh okay." "And don't worry Roll's takin' care of Zenkai's wandering eyes." "Umm...okay?" "I'll hit him later for ya. See ya." "okay then, bye."

" C'mon Elec-maid. We've gotta lot to chat about." Raiko says. Elecman nods walking out with Raiko.

Zenkai and Roll were getting ice cream now. "I'm happy you're still able to enjoy things like ice-cream and such." Zenkai sighed. "Yeah. Nyeyomi really did a job with me." "Yeah, hmm so how's it feel being a Reploid?" " Hm? It feels amazing. It's like no pain, fast thinking you wanna be one?" Zenkai laughs "I think I'm fine. Enjoying the ice cream?" "Mmm yeah.. Oh so about my finger?" "Ohhh that...I really don't know...We should head back to the house though. Light should be getting back soon."

Roll almost choked on her ice-cream. "I nearly forgot about dad!" "Yeah…" "My room must be a mess." Zenkai laughs "We got it together." "Phew…" "Let's go." The two of them head back home and Zenkai opens the front door. Roll steps in stretching and heads up the steps leading to her room. She looks over the railing down to Zenkai. "Hey I gotta get something then we can watch some movies ok?" "Sounds great. I'll be changing clothes and finally taking a shower." Zenkai replied.

Roll goes into her room and gets hit with a terrible stench. She becomes angry. "ZENKAI! I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU CLEANED MY ROOM!? Where's that coming from anyway?" Roll searches around for the source of the stench. She then noticed the lower she got the stronger it became.

She lifts her mattress and there was her finger now covered in maggots slithering all over the place. "….. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Zenkai walks into her room after taking his shower, he had changed up and was wondering why she was screaming. He's met with the decaying finger to the face. "Ahhhh! Yuck! Roll!" "YOU MISSED THAT!?" "Hey we were panicking and dammit I just took a shower!" "I don't care! That's discussing!" "Ok! I'll umm. Damn." Zenkai takes off his shirt and picks up the finger with it.

"You're not bringing that shirt back in the house." "Oh trust me I know." He walks out to dispose of the finger. "(Well he was telling the truth...)" Roll thought.

Zenkai tosses it into a garbage can and lights it on fire after a bit he puts out the flames, and sighs.

"Well...evidence...gone." "Hey are you done covering up the crime?" "Ha ha.. Roll you're so funny. That was terrible...and. The D.F.M.D is like still...brewing." Roll walks over and hugs Zenkai. "I know...come on let's go watch some t.v." "Heh alright but you know that's not all good for you right?" "Nothing else to do right now." "Hmm maybe...we could ask Light to go to the beach." "THE BEACH!?" "Yeah I think we had this coming for a while now." "Woooo!" ""Pretty tired." Zenkai yawns.

"Ok you can sleep for a bit. I'll be watching some t.v or surfing the net." "Ok...umm what are we doing for dinner?" "I'll cook of course!" "Sounds like a plan." "Oh and Zenkai? I want you to know. Even though I'm like this." "Roll don't even go there. You're still my sis. And hey you're seriously all there too.." Zenkai pats her on the head. "Now get in there and watch some t.v. " Zenkai yawns again.

Roll smiles hugging Zenkai again. "Heh." She rushes off inside. Zenkai heads in after her. Roll was later watching TV and spots a movie about a man with tentacles who stalks people in the woods. "It's...It's... SPYDER! But he has no face. o_o I never knew he acted! Well I have a nickname for him. He is creepy though.." "...What are you yelling about?" Zenkai walks in, Roll turns from the couch, looking to him. "I thought you went to sleep?" "Not with you yelling Spyder's name. I thought he came back to rip you apart or something." "Oh. Ha ha ha...No." "What is this your watching? Looks.. Umm...lame?"

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!? This is Slender Man!" "Looks like a rip off of Spyder." "He was here waaay before him." Zenkai sits down beside Roll watching more. He then gets the creeps. "Ok he's effective. He doesn't suck. I mean a tall dude going around with no face hanging in trees and what not?...Crap." "I know!" The credits begin to roll now. "Well end of that show." "I wanna rent some horror now." Roll looks excited.

"Hmm guess we can do that." The Bon Bon Hours title screen pops up. "Awe crap." "NEW EPISODE!" "Have fun." Zenkai gets up. "Awe come on Zenkai! Watch it with me!" The t.v begins to glow up

" Huh?" Servebots blast out and Tron flies out falling right on Zenkai. "?!" Zenkai's eyes open. Tron's eyes open as well. "..Ohhh.." "Umm are you guys gonna get up?...(Needz to take a picture)" Roll looks to the two. "...Uh.. Heh.." "..I remember you. You look more.. Umm...uhhh..…" Tron couldn't speak. "Can we.. Umm talk standing or something?" She jumps off of Zenkai standing to her feet. Zenkai gets up as well.

"Why does this keep happening? ...Though I feel odd…" Tron scoffs. "Umm yeah you're telling me." "You're not gonna try and take over my house again are you?" Roll looks to Tron. "What? While that's a good idea...I don't think I'd waste my time...You don't have anything quite...well fitting to my taste."

"You're going back into the TV right?" Zenkai asked. "Huh?...Zenkai.. Why would I do that?" Tron asked. "Hm? You know my name?" "...Uhh yeah! I know a lot! In fact! I know we're destined for each other. You hear that!?" " Huh? Wait what's happening?" Roll gawks.

Tron grabs Zenkai by his hand. "Ha ha.." "You have no idea do you?" "...I umm... I called you my Navi remember!?" "Huh?" "I dunno! I have all these weird thoughts now...But it meant something didn't it?" "Wait a minute.." Zenkai puts his hands on Tron's shoulders. Tron blushes a bit.

"….Are you... You can't be… Does a name...Sakurei...Come to mind anywhere?" "...Sakurei... ..I think.…" Tron places her hand around Zenkai's face. "?!" Tron locks lips with him quickly. Both Zenkai and Roll are caught of guard. Zenkai pulls away quickly.

"Hee hee. Awe that worked! You are my Navi!" Tron giggled. Zenkai was spitting to the side. "TRON!" He's caught off guard by a hug. "Come on! Let's go places! We're officially a couple now and…"

"TRON BONNE! Stop." Roll demanded. "Hm?" "He's far to new to this. I don't think this will work out. Besides that. You have quite a bad rep. You should start slow."

"I don't want any of this! Besides that! She stole my first kiss!" Zenkai exclaimed. "That's not bad!" Tron teased. "Yes it is!" "If you keep talking like this I'll have my cubins hold you down...Then the real fun can start. Tee-hee." "No!"

"Kinky." Roll gawked. "Not helping Roll!" Zenkai squinted his eyes tight. "I think I'll stay here. You don't mind do you?" Tron asked. "I kind of do...Urgh Lights gonna have a field day when he gets back." Zenkai thinks to himself.

The back of Zenkai's mind. "Are you building a Harem?" Light asked. "No!" "First Tron...And who next? You have to let me in on this." "What!?"

Zenkai comes back reality. "He would really think that way." "Hey Zenkai?" Tron called. Zenkai looks to Tron who was now undressed and in some kind of bathing suit. "So Roll told me we were going to beach? How's this look?" Zenkai nose bleeds and falls backwards. "(YES!)" Roll giggles.

Later Zenkai wakes with a headache, he was in his room.

"...Urgh...Wow. That really put me out." Zenkai held his head. "You've been sleep for hours…" "?!" Zenkai lifts his covers Tron had her hand over his chest. He jumps out the bed. "KNOCK IT OFF!" "we...Come back to bed. Please?" "Tron no Urgh…" "...Oh…" She looks to him seductively the moon light beaming through the windows.

"I'm going downstairs." Zenkai grumbled. Tron quickly grabs to him she was in her baiting suit. Zenkai shivers a bit. "Don't run we can have all kinds of fun." Zenkai darts out of his room. "COME BACK!"

Roll was cooking right now as Zenkai runs down the steps and out the front door. Tron walks down stairs and sighs to herself. "I think I over did it a bit." "Hee-hee. I think it's cool you're getting along so well here." "Trust me, if he wasn't here I wouldn't even put up with you." "Oh? Well you're just a bitch then. You get to sleep outside in the doggy house."

"What!? You have a dog?" Roll pulls up a collar. "Yup in a matter of speaking. " Roll snaps it around Tron's neck. The tag on the collar read 'Rush'. "Perfect." "YOU WITCH!" "Now roll around like the bitch you are! Sit bitch! Sit!" "OHHH I'M GONNA MESS YOU UP!" Roll and Tron begin going back and forth.


	14. Pt2: Chapter 2

**Season2- part 2**

**Chapter 2: Feelings**

Now around where Raiko and Elecman were. "So why did you want me to come along?" Elecman asked. "Figured you and I could talk. You said somethin' that caught me by surprise." "Hm? Ohhh about Katnyss...Heh.." "So you've got a crush on her?" "If that's what you guys call it.. Ha ha.. Yeah I guess I do. Till Punk put it out that way. I never really thought about." "Heh. Whaddya gonna do about it? Punk's pretty set on havin' her."

"I'll have to fight for her!" "Or you could just confess when we meet her." "Urgh…I...I guess..." Elecman coughs in his hand. "Hmph. You're actin' like I did around Nyeyomi. It's kinda funny." "Well it's not exactly easy.." Elecman rubs the back of his head a bit as he continued walking.

"I mean I'm not like Punk. I can't just run up there and say something like that." Elecman explained. "Too chicken?" "I'm not chicken...Urgh...*sigh* Ok...So I guess I'm a bit afraid." "Now we're gettin' somewhere. Tell you what? I owe you and Nyeyomi for fixin' me up. So I'm gonna help you out." "Hm?"

"I'm not really an expert with these kinds of things but it's the least I can do." "So what kind of advice do you have to give me? Any is helpful." "Well...Whaddya like about her?" "Well she's electrifying, bright, happy and very out going. She hides nothing and I really relate to her on a lot of things...Or at least I think we do. I really should try to step up.." "You won't know until you try." "Alright! Well let's get going then! I can't wait to confess my feelings!"

"That's the spirit." "So how much further is it?" "Just around the corner." They arrive at Raiko's house. He takes out his key and opens the door. "I'm home." Katnyss walks from around the corner. "Hmm?" She noticed Elecman. Elecman hides behind Raiko.

"Hey. We did it. Those Skyra fuckers are finished." Raiko spoke up. "Guess I'm not needed here anymore then." Katnyss replied, lazily. Raiko looked back at Elecman, murmuring. "Don't tell me you're gettin' cold feet?" "...Maybe...Urgh...And Hm? " Elecman walks out from behind Raiko*.

Katnyss yawns putting her hands behind her head with her eyes closing. "Something going on? Why'd you bring Elecy here?" "I can't thank you enough for this Katnyss. Thanks to you my Mom lives to see another day. As a token of my appreciation, ahem, Elecman.…" Raiko replied. "Eh?" Katnyss opened one eye.

"(She's so...different...O_O what's happening?)" Elecman had froze up a bit. Katnyss walks up to them, arms going to her sides. Her eyes seemed more serious then usual. She smirked a bit of an evil grin when she drew close.

"I'm gonna go say hi to my Mom. You two can sort this out yourselves. Good luck Elec-Maid." Raiko leaves towards the basement.

Elecman looks at Katnyss. "(Epp! She looks dangerous!) ...Urgh.. Hey Katnyss. So this is where you've been." "Yeah. What's going on Elecy?"

"(I swear if he pussies out I'm gonna force it outta him.)" Raiko thought watching from around the corner.

"I'm...uhhh...Just coming to get you to walk you back to Nyeyomi's. .. And.. uhhh.. Umm.." Elecman spoke. Katnyss circled him a it, a grin on her face. "You're acting strangely." "Me? Ha ha ha. No no. I.."

Raiko positions himself to a point where he can hear them.

"…Ok.. I Urgh...I have...f.. feelings...but you're so different I just...Urgh…" Elecman explains. Katnyss raises an eyebrow.

"Ha ha ha...took me off guard.. Oh great...I. Like you ok?...If you want to kick me out go ahead. I can understand...I'm just used to seeing you so bubbly and. Well yeah...I just...I'm stupid. I'll leave.." Elecman laughs nervously. Katnyss shoves him against the wall, looking at him seriously.

"(Heh. Punk's gonna be pissed.)" Raiko continued watching.

"Is that so... well you always have dodged the subject before. What's changed?" Katnyss asked, her expression more serious now. "Uhh Heh.. uraghaggh ..I...Punk. He brought you up .and.. I took offense to what he was saying. I umm...I called out liking you and umm...One thing went to another. But it's true! Please...don't kill me.." "Oh? " Katnyss smirked.

"(Ugh. Man up you chicken-shit!)" Raiko thought.

"You like the me I am acting then... Well. I've gotten used to.. being me." Katnyss continued.. " I...Like you the way you are. You don't have to be any other way for me...I'm sorry I offended you.." Elecman shrieked.

"The way I am.. Heheh and what might that way be?" "However you want to be of course." "So you just like how I was made to look then... or the fact I'm attracted to you…" Katnyss pushes him as she takes a step back.

"I like both...You, looks and...everything about you…" "What about ME do you really know? You barley know me. At least the reason I like you makes sense. Our Electrical Polarity..." Katnyss folds her arms.

"I learn anytime I'm around you. Even now I'm learning...You're helping me to understand...I don't think now is the right time for any of this now...But if you must know what draws me to you. It's your uncanny charm when you're in that loopy state, this however is showing me you carry a more down to earth feel, which pulls me as well...But...I think I'd be best leaving the subject at this...Electrical...Polarity you said there?.. Hmm maybe."

"(Hmm. That does make sense.)" Raiko watched still.

Katnyss smirks, and puts her hand on the side of his face, dragging it underneath his chin, bringing him closer with her index finger. There faces were only inches apart, as she grinned again. Elecman was stunned to say the least. "You're cute when you're nervous."

"(Positive and negative. Hmph.)" Raiko smirks.

"Ha ha ha...Thanks..?" Elecman timidly replied. Katnyss pulled him closer, kissing him on the lips. Elecman just falls into the kiss holding it with her. Katnyss lets him go, licking her lips. "That was how to say...Electrifying." Elecman said. "We should probably head back... Is Raiko coming?"

"(Good shit Elecman. Way to show some backbone.)" Raiko thought.

"I think he might be staying with his mother for now. But I'll walk you back." "You know we can just use the grid to get back... right? We don't have to walk." "Ha ha ha! Yeah! That's right." "Then lets go."

Elecman nods. "(Thanks Raiko. And now. I think this will really work out. It doesn't hurt to be more out front with things...I'll make it my mission to be more like this…...)" Elecman and Katnyss head to the grid.

Raiko actually heads down to the basement to greet his mother who was ecstatic to see him again. He told her everything about what happened. Including that Nyeyomi repaired him. After Raiko finishes talking with his mom, and after a few touch up repairs, he heads to his room to make a few calls.

"First will be Nyeyomi." Raiko says, calling her. Nyeyomi was down in her lab, observing the cleaning. She answers with video call. "hey, what's up?" "How ya feelin'?" "Umm besides being annoyed by the disaster caused by Skullman, I'm fine. Sorry I fainted earlier, I took quiet a beating in those fights hehe.." "You don't need to apologize. You did all you could. I'm just glad you're ok. How's the arm?"

Nyeyomi looks to her right arm. "Did some adjustments, it's able to be cloaked again…" "Alright. I can't believe that Skull-Twat wrecked the place so badly." "I know... He's so fucking grounded for entirety." "Zenkai there still?" "He hasn't came back yet from getting ice-cream. Guess he went home."

"Sorry I bailed on you. I wanted to help fix the place but I didn't wanna keep my Mom waitin'. She was really impressed with how you repaired me." "it's okay. Oh? She was?" "Yeah. She wants to see you again sometime." "Okay, would be cool to get some pointers." "Mhm. Elecman should be arriving' with Katnyss soon." "Yeah they got back about a minute before you called. I heard some fighting going on upstairs before Yusei ran down here to hide from Katnyss apparently."

Nyeyomi looks at Punk, with a grin. "it was rather funny!" Punk makes a pouty face. "So you know then." "About what?" "Elecman confessed." "Huh?" "Whoops. Guess they didn't tell you. Elecman confessed his feelin's for Katnyss." "oh... wow... hehe guess that explains the fighting upstairs... I'm Surprised. (Elecman. Seriously?! Wow didn't think he had the balls...hehe)" "I owed Katnyss a lot. I figured I would return the favor by playin' matchmaker. Felt pretty good to see Elecman hold his ground...somewhat."

"Matchmaker eh?" "Yeah yeah, say what you want. I was just helpin' out a friend is all." "Hehe. I've noticed some of the other's developing interests too. not Sure how to go about it, myself." Nyeyomi looks around, cupping her had to the mic.

"I think Satoshi has a thing for Roll. He acts differently with her than those other girls. Kinda odd." Nyeyomi whispered. "I heard that." Spyder speaks up. Nyeyomi jumps back a little, laughing nervously.

"What? You can't be serious. That snake has a thing for Zenkai's sister?" Raiko gawked. "Who says I do.. " Spyder folds his arms. Nyeyomi was looking at him grumbling and back to Raiko. "I think it's safe to say. Hehe… he's defiantly in denial." "Stop gossiping about me, that's so not like you Nyeyomi.." Spyder grumbled. "Shhh!" Nyeyomi hushed Spyder.

"Fuckin' shit. I hope she makes the right choice and turns that sonuvabitch down." Raiko retorts. Spyder rolls his eyes, going off into the shadows. "Well, who knows." Nyeyomi shrugged.

"WHAT ABOUT ME?!" Punk pouted. "Well it sounds like things are back to normal. That's good to hear at least." Raiko stated.

Nyeyomi looked to her glasses, putting them on. "Zenkai just messaged me... he wants to... go to the beach?!... Ehehe... " Nyeyomi looks away uncomfortably. "The beach? Why? And what's with that laugh?" "I don't know... but I-uh... " Nyeyomi twiddles with her fingers. "What? Never been to the beach before?" "I-uh can't swim…" "Me neither." "Really?" "Because of my dense structure, I sink like an anchor."

"Makes sense." "Besides I can't take the risk of shocking everything once I'm in the water." Nyeyomi got this looks of disturbance on her face suddenly. "Oh God... Katnyss is going to get wind of this…" "Why is it bad if Katnyss finds out?" "You had her in your house and you didn't notice?! Katnyss is... a seamstress... she makes all the clothes I design for me but... God... she's prolly going to make a swimsuit on her own.. it'll be...way too...revealing... Eepp…" "Is that so.…"

Nyeyomi nods, nervously. Raiko sighs. "Um...well...did Zenkai say when he wanted to go?" "he didn't." "Oh...I see...I'm gonna call you back.…" "Umm okay." Raiko hangs up and then calls Zenkai.

"Hello?" Zenkai answered. "WHEN ARE WE GOIN' TO THE BEACH!?" "Ohhh that, Heh I was thinking in 3 days if that's enough time. We could really just escape. ...(Like I'm doing right now. I can't even go back home at the moment.)" Zenkai was sitting on top of a building. "AWESOME-OK-I'LL-CALL-YOU-LATER SO-WE-CAN-HANG-THANKS-BYE! " Raiko hangs up. "...I'm. a bit confused by that response. But I guess...Happy?"

"I get to see Nyeyomi in a swimsuit.…" Raiko said to himself, in his room.

Light shows up to Nyeyomi's parents house he walks up the steps leading to their front door and rings the doorbell. The door is opened by one of the twins. "Who the heck are you?!" Kenchi asked. "I'm a person who knew your mother. We were old classmates and friends from a while back. Tell her Dr. Emil is here to visit." "Classmates?! How do we know your not some pervert?"

The other twin peeked out. "stop being rude. Kenchi! Sorry my brother is kinda like this, but he does have a slight point. How do we know we can trust you... Emil?" "She was a Wily who denounced her title… She never told a lot of people of that."

The twins looked at each other, and back to Emil. "Come in then." They said together. Light nods and walks inside. They close the door. "Mother, you have a guest." Taichi spoke up. "I think he's a pervert!" Kenchi added.

A woman walks out from the kitchen. "Oh, Emil." "Kasumi...It's been quite a while." "Might I ask, why your gracing me with your presence?" "You came up talking with another old friend. You can say I'm just checking up on old acquaintances. I see you have your hands full. How many years has it been?" "Twenty years I think…" "My gosh, we're getting up there heheh…" "We are."

Another boy, looking thirteen sat on the couch, his face glued to a very high level book. Kenchi snatched the book from him. "Hikaru stop being such a brainiac and play some video games with Taichi and me!" The youngest boy nervously looks over, shaking his head with the look of worry. "Come on, it'll be fun." Taichi poked him.

Kasumi looked to the three. "Boys!" They all jump, running off to their rooms. Light laughed "They're pretty lively there...So how has it been? Things have been quite shaky around the world in areas." "if this is about getting back with me.. I'm still married. " Kasumi folds her arms.

"Ha, well seeing you have all these children now, and how things are going. I'm sure you wouldn't want to let go quite yet. Though speaking of children. I have been looking after my adopted daughter and son Zenkai for a while now...I still feel bad Satoshi never had me in his life…" "Yes, Akira is quit the devil in bed... but speaking of Satoshi... he's been missing for a few years now... he must have ran away... " Kasumi looks at a recent portrait of her family, the ones in the picture who were missing was Nyeyomi, Satoshi and Yusei. Light noticed that as well.

"Hmm he went missing?" "yeah, about 3 years ago, when he turned 18." "My gosh. So that'd put him at 22... But 3 years ago?...Kasumi.. Why didn't you tell me he had gone missing?. I know it's been a while. I can't help to think though it's...Urgh…" " because I hadn't seen you for so long. I assumed you forgot about him. last I saw him, he was with some weird looking people... I assume Navis... can't stand those contraptions.. arghh.." "Weird...Navis?"

Light thinks to himself. "I just don't know…" The front door opens, with Akira walking in from work. "Honey I'm…. Home.." He had noticed Light.

"You!" Akira growled. "Akira... I was just about to go.. Dropping off some news to your wife. I meant no intruding.." "Your not cheating on me with this.. lab coat of an ex-boyfriend, are you?!" Kasumi looked to

"No honey...don't be ridiculous." Kasumi assured. "He is the father of your first kid, how can I trust you!? GET OUT!" Light nods and walks to the door. Light looks back to her once but says not one other word and walks out the door.

Around the city. Zenkai drops off of a grid floor landing by a clothing store. He decides to go in and shop for some clothes. Palate a store clerk turns and welcomes him in. "Welcome to !" "..(I hate the name of this place but the gear is good.)" Zenkai thought.

He comes across a shirt which carried many servebot designs. "I really don't need this.." "Zenkai?" Zenkai looks his direction, it was Yukkon. "Oh no.." "It is you! Tell me! How is Nyeyomi doing!?" "Knew you were gonna ask. She's fine...Just fine.. Ok?" "Where does she live now? I haven't seen her in ages."

"I'm...not allowed to tell you that. Or. Anyone else for that matter." "Well does she still go to school!? I don't see her around a lot anymore? Or did she move? Toss me a bone man!" "I...can't say.. Last I saw her...she was...umm moving. South of Japan somewhere." "SOUTH? Grrah! YOU SUCK AT HOLDING ONTO INFORMATION!" "Your fault for asking."

"Urgh...So why are you shopping around here? Going out of town?" "Umm yeah." "Where?" "A hotel or something." "To what!? You have swimming trunks! YOU CAN'T BE DOING WHAT I THINK YOU ARE!? YOU'RE WITH HER AREN'T YOU!?" "(Ha I wish…) Chill the hell out. I'm going to the beach.." "Huh? I wanna go!" "No. And besides that...uhhh it's friends only."

"Huh? I'm not your friend? We were friends! Please! I'm hanging on a limb here!" "(Crap...) Ok. I'm going to Zushi beach. It's umm a little to north of the planes around there. (This should get him off my back.)"

"I know where you're talking about! I can't wait!" "Yippee." Zenkai spoke sarcastically.

"So when are you leaving?" "3 days from now." "I will be there!" "...Ha ha...yeah it's gonna be great woo." Zenkai said again with sarcasm. Yukkon rushes off to get some clothes for it.

"Urgh... (Good thing we're going to Mizushima Beach.)" Zenkai finally gets his stuff together and begins to head off home. He gets a call from Roll. "Zenkai! Can you pick up some bread? I know you have Zenny."

"Uhhh sure…" There was a racket in the background. "TRON STOP IT!" "Oh...what's going on?" The phone gets disconnected. "… I'll get this bread bring it into the house then use a grid door to go to my room faster." He heads off to get the bread.


	15. Pt2: Chapter 3

**Season 2 - part 2**

**Chapter 3: The Tron Bonne Experience**

At Nyeyomi's fortress. Katnyss and Elecman were upstairs after she scared Punk down to the lab. She looked pissed. "Fucking creep!" "Well he had it coming." Elecman replied to Katnyss.

"(Let me out. Please?)" Skullman called from the glasses that sat on the couch now. Katnyss noticed this.

"No jerk gets away with picking a fight with my man and gets away with it... I can't believe he went as far as to grab my breast." "Yeah he's just wrong for that."

"(I'm imprisoned in the cage of glasses! Help meeeeeeeeeee!)" Skullman calls. Katnyss walked over to the glasses. "Will you be good if I let you out? Do Elecy and I have to play mom and dad with you." Katnyss smirks evilly. "(...On second thought. I'll stay inside.)" "I thought so." "Wise choice on your account." Elecman added.

Katnyss walked into the kitchen. Elecman walks after Katnyss "hehe that would have been funny... can you imagine US as parents…" "I could, lot's of little us's running around ha ha.. That would be interesting." "Oh?" "Yeah.. But the messes would be amazing." Katnyss walked up to him, pushing him against the wall, kissing him. "?!" Elecman just goes with it.

Zenkai finally makes it back home. He jumps through a wall in his bedroom and hears commotion downstairs. Zenkai shuts the grid doors. "Ok.. Got the bread...Let's go.." Zenkai inhales and let's out air. He opens the door and spots Tron and Roll fighting over some meat. "NO! I NEED THIS FOR THE DINNER!" Roll screamed. "I NEED IT FOR ME!" Tron snarled. "YOU'RE TOO FAT ALREADY!" "What!?"

Zenkai tosses the bread to them "Ok...there's your bread." "Megaman!" Tron gasped. "What!?" "I..I mean Zenkai." "Now you know I'm...what's wrong with you?"

"Ohhh wait a minute she must be bridging back and forth." Roll spoke up. "Who asked you blonde!?" Tron hissed.

"Umm ok.. Explain." Zenkai sits on the steps. "Well I remember you asking Tron about being Sakurei. She called you her Navi...And if I remember you reacted very funny to that.. Sakurei whom was presumed dead is Tron, but her physical soul is merging INTO her.." Roll explained. "...Wait. So…"

"Ahhhh it makes sense... Zenkai! My love for you have transversed time and space! I'm here for you!" Tron giggled. ".. Wait.. So this is really Sakurei?...But she hardly acts like her...Aside remembering what I did in areas.." Zenkai gawked. "It's not that complicated...Sakurei...Is just reaching out. Though Tron's a bitch. Sakurei pops back time to time." Roll went on. "STOP CALLING ME A BITCH!"

"Wow...I wonder if there's a way we can permanently bring Sakurei back through her?" Zenkai wondered. "What are you saying!? I'm just me!" Tron stated. "I guess. I could have Nyeyomi look into her. ...Tron?" "H...Huh?" Tron imagines Zenkai's eyes become very seductive looking to her. "Would you like to come on a trip with me?" "Ahhhh…" Tron was shivering.

"...Umm Tron? What's wrong with you?" ". I.. I.. I...Of course I will!" Tron sticks her tongue out to Roll. "I'm coming too." Roll folds her arms. "NO!" "Yes."

"Ok you two stop it. Come on then." Zenkai opens a grid door and they all travel to Nyeyomi's. They appear at the front to. "I like the decor out here." Tron notices the skull on the door. Zenkai knocks on Nyeyomi's door.

Spyder answers the door upon Nyeyomi's request. "…" "Hey Slendy.." Roll greets. "Spyder is Nyeyomi around?" Zenkai asks. "S-Slendy?.…" He shakes it off, looking over. Nyeyomi walks up the stairs. "hey, just need to grab a quick coffee."

"Alright.. Come on you two." Zenkai speaks up. Tron looks to Spyder a bit. "You look extremely deadly. Fan of the makes there. Your creator must be something." "Quit staring would you, (Nyeyomi's right... that's for sure... But I don't know if these feelings are truly mine..)" Spyder glanced at Roll. "Hmph at least I don't scare everyone I see. I HOPE SHE KEEPS MAKING YOU CREEPY LOOKING!" Tron exclaimed.

" Watch your step." Spyder walks off his body bursting into shadow bats, that flew into the darkness.

Zenkai looks back to Tron. "Hey stop snapping at everyone, come on." Tron turns up her nose walking after Zenkai and Roll. Nyeyomi opens the kitchen door, but as her face turns she sees inside. She grew very disturbed, muttering. "... I-uh... Oh…"

Katnyss falls off the table in surprise, pulling Elecman with her. "GOD!... I'M SORRY!" Nyeyomi runs off to her lab, blushing in embarrassment. "Urgh...Was that?...Ohhh man.." Elecman looks over. "Oh no... we should have locked the door…" Katnyss replied.

Zenkai waited for Nyeyomi to return. "Did you guys hear that thumping?" Roll asked. "Yeah...hmm...Wonder what was that was? She seemed to had run out pretty fast." Zenkai replied. "I'm sure it's nothing." Tron scoffs

Zenkai walks over with them to look and they spot Katnyss and Elecman. "…" Zenkai gets a nose bleed. "GGGGRRRRRAHHH!" Tron hits Zenkai over the head and drags him away fast. Katnyss covers herself.

"EEEK!" Roll runs away with them. They all go to Nyeyomi's lab soon after.

"How embarrassing... " Katnyss gets up, shutting the door. "Ha ha ha..Yeah. I'm glad it's sealed though, they all know now...I just hope Nyeyomi will still want to use the table." Elecman laughed. "I can't believe we got carried away and... on the table.. Oh…"

"Bacon on the table? Or eggs? No. A cake? Nyeyomi will ask and maybe we can just give it to her straight...It's obvious she saw the do and such." "Like that's going to explain why we were naked on the table…" "Heh.. Yeah you're right."

Down in the lab, Nyeyomi had leapt into the corner, rocking back in forth into he fetal position, next to Punk. "Ican'tunseeicantunseeicantunsee." "What?' "Katnyss...Elecman...naked...Table...oh GOD!.…" Nyeyomi hides face in knees. "WHAT?!"

Zenkai walks in with the others and Zenkai spots Nyeyomi's glorious panties again. "…" Roll grabs him by the ear and pulls him away, she then slaps him. "I wasn't!" " Not another word."

"What's she freaking out about?" Tron asked. "really Tron?" Zenkai looked at her. "What?" "No way you could be Zenkai's equal." Roll folds her arms. "OH SO it's back to that again!?" "Yeah! It is!" "Guys stop fighting! Urrragh…" Zenkai grunted.

" She started it!" Roll spoke "OH DON'T YOU PUT THIS ON ME!" "STOP! I swear to god. Nyeyomi? Umm can you come out of there?" Zenkai nearly begged. "uh...mmm...oh...fuck... Ekk…" "Fuck?! They were!?" Punk gawked. Nyeyomi nods, blushing. "Explains the reaction... *Sighs* Guess she's taken officially.. " Punk got a dark aura hanging overhead.

"Don't be like that. There's someone out there for everyone alright?" Roll spoke up. Punk sees Roll, getting hearts in his eyes. he dashes over to her, getting to one knee taking her hand. "Oh how beautiful you are.!" "Hee-hee. Oh thank you." "(What? That little beast! I'm the most pretty here!)" Tron scoffed. Punk looked at Tron. "OH FUCK TWO!? I can't get any luckier than this!" Punk squeed.

"Yusei." Spyder appeared. "Satoshi?!"

"(Then...she can keep him. I got Zenkai!)" Tron folded her arms.

Spyder had been standing in the shadow. "Hm?" Roll noticed. " ..Huh?" Zenkai looked up.

Punk and Spyder stared at each other for a long moment, before Punk got dark and cloudy again, trudging upstairs in his own self pity. "I think they need your help." Spyder looks to Nyeyomi. Nyeyomi stumbles up, shaking off the embarrassment. "Uh right... thanks.."

"(Hmm reaction is changing between those two...I'm still not on the ball with him, but he is different...)" Zenkai thought. "...Hey umm Nyeyomi? We had a question." Roll spoke up. "yes?" " We needed to know about Tron here. She's apparently Sakurei mixed with the TV personality of Tron Bonne.." Zenkai explained. "What?!"

"It's weird...Roll explained it to me. But it makes sense...Somehow Sakurei was reincarnated through well the character Tron here." "fascinating. " Nyeyomi Begins looking over Tron. "By the way I admire your skulls here.." Tron commented. "Thank you. Nyeyomi Elizabeth Wily." Nyeyomi held out her hand.

"Tron Sakurei Bonne." Tron shakes her hand. "...Wait…" Tron gawks. "It's Sakurei alright." Zenkai speaks up. "Quite the predicament." Nyeyomi folded her arms. "So any idea of how to get just Sakurei. Sakurei?" "Hmm... Tron are you a Navi or some kind of machine? Perhaps a Reploid?"

"I'm a pirate! Navi program made to destroy networks, steal information and search out anything needed for my crew." Tron explained. "Crap." Zenkai gawks.

"I see . I can defiantly fix you then." Nyeyomi smirks. "Fix me?" "Eclipse, disable her please." "(Right away madam.)" A flash of light flashes from the computer making Tron fall down instantly to the floor.

"That was cool!" Roll exclaimed. Nyeyomi walks over, beginning to use her handheld to scan her. "Hey why aren't' t you using your glasses?" Zenkai asked. "Skullman's inside, he'd be bugging the crap out of me, so I left them upstairs. I don't need them to do this kind of thing ya'know." "I nearly forgot about that crazy Navi."

Nyeyomi got to tinkering on her handheld, adjusting her settings. "there, reactivate her please." "(As you wish.)" The computer re-flashes and Tron sits up quickly. "…" Her eyes were shut and she opens them slowly. "...Tron?" Zenkai asked.

"… Huh?… Zenkai! OMG! D...DON'T HURT ME!" Tron noticed him. "What?...Ohhh that dark bastard.. Don't worry it's ok." Zenkai explained. "Good. memory's working." Nyeyomi commented.

"M...Memories!? My neck...I...huh?...Wait. what's going on?" Tron looks to her hands. Nyeyomi sighs. "You were killed by Zenkai's dark counter part. But by some freak accident, here you are, alive... But…" ". B.. But what? And a dark side? .…" Nyeyomi turns to her computer, opening a photo of dark Zenkai, and pointing. "Notice anything... Odd?" "He's wearing that old ragged outfit, his eyes are darker and...oh wow.…" "His colors are duller too." Nyeyomi pointed out.

"… Yeah I got blamed for a lot of crap that guy did. But I'll find him and get back at him for you...Sakurei…" Zenkai says. Tron stands up "...So.. ..I don't understand this...But. I think I do…" "and the' but' part... you're not in your own body. your... Tron Bonne." Nyeyomi explained.

"Heh.. You did like the series. I guess the grid decided to remake you in the image of what you liked.." Zenkai chuckled. "Wait a minute...So me. Right now? GIVE ME A MIRROR! FAST!" Tron gasped. Nyeyomi laughs, handing her a mirror. "Oh..My...God.. I'M TRON BONNE!" "Sakurei...I'm sorry." Zenkai spoke. "...This.. EEEEK! I'M SO HAPPY! YOU HAVE NO IDEA!" Tron squeed.

Spyder grumbled from the sound, folding his arms.

"ZENKAI! THANK YOU! I WANT TO HUG YOUR DARK SIDE! BUT THEN I WANT TO KILL HIM! BUT IF IT WASN'T FOR HIM I WOULDN'T BE WHO I AM TODAY!" Tron exclaimed. "...We're still gonna kick his ass right? " Zenkai laughs nervously. "You bet we are! But seeing I'm Tron now. There's going to be a lot of changes...I can't go back to school so I'll have to hang around somewhere...You're still my Navi so do you mind Zenkai?" "Heh sure Sakurei." "Tron! . Mmhmm. This rocks so hard!' Tron exclaimed.

"Wow…" Nyeyomi gawked. "Your telling me..." Spyder replied. "well anything else?" "No this should be it." Zenkai looked to Nyeyomi. "Good, so I can go back to my corner then?" "Don't." Spyder said. Nyeyomi made a pouty face.

"Thanks a lot Nyeyomi." Roll spoke up. "Yeah thanks." Zenkai added. "Yeah-yeah, sure thing." Nyeyomi replied. "..I have got to get some of these skulls. You think you can help me out sometime? And Zenkai.. I'll need a room to put these up in." Tron went on. "How about no. These are my thing." Nyeyomi folded her arms. "Awe...Fine...But as a Pirate I do require them. You know the legend of the Bonnes in the show did come from Wily oddly." "I am a Wily." "That. Is...Urgh.. WOW! You're a Wily? No wonder you were such a maverick back then...But Zenkai? Why are you friends with her?" Tron gasped.

"Sakurei you wanted this to happen a long time ago. A lots changed." Zenkai sighed. "..Wow...this is just amazing...I'm happy. We're really gonna have to catch up!" Tron giggled.

"I'm hungry…" Roll made a pouty face. "Ok I guess we'll wrap it here." Zenkai nods. "I'd say we have food upstairs...but... ekk... I don't wanna think about that." Nyeyomi shivered. "Yeah I think we'll eat out.' Zenkai agreed. Spyder watches in silence.

"I wonder how many would want my autograph?" Tron wondered. "Does she come with an 'OFF' switch?" Spyder grumbled. Nyeyomi chuckles looking at Spyder. "Can't handle her, eh?"

Tron spots Spyder. "Eek! I...I'm sorry you scared me there.." "Oh really now." Spyder scoffed. "..We should go...sorry...Come on Zenkai...And. Who is that by you?" Tron spoke. "This is Roll. We'll explain it to you ok?" Zenkai explains. Tron nods and heads off ahead of them. Nyeyomi sighs.

"You ok?" Zenkai asked. "I forgot how... eccentric she was.." Nyeyomi replied. "Yeah...But hey the grid has a ways of pissing us off." "that it does" Nyeyomi replied. Zenkai nods.

"Come on Zenkai." Roll called. "Alright Roll." Zenkai waves to Nyeyomi and heads out the door with Roll. Nyeyomi had waved back, and looks to Spyder. "You so like her." Spyder looks to her with a stern face. "Like she'd like me... I did kill her... Remember." "True that. Sucks to be you! " Spyder looks away. "BURN!" Nyeyomi stated laughing.


	16. Pt2: Chapter 4

**Season 2- Part 2**

**chapter 4: To the beach**

Zenkai arrives at the beach with Raiko, Elecman and the other dudes. "Man this is awesome! Smell that sea air? It's great." Zenkai took it in. Punk and Spyder didn't look to excited. Raiko was dressed in some black swim trunks and a red tank top that had the words "Fighting Spirit" written on the front.

Zenkai sweeps his hair back with his hand a bit. He had on some white swimming trunks with blue stripes on the side, and wore a white tank top. He looks to Raiko then back to the waves. "Man where are they? I'm ready to hit some waves here." "You do that. I'll pass." Raiko replied.

"HEY!" Katnyss waves from the beach front wearing her one piece with spike ruffles around her bikini line, she had a great amount of cleavages showing. Nyeyomi stood with her, wearing a two piece, with stripes and skull, she didn't look too happy. Raiko had to keep his jaw from dropping. Roll was in a normal red bikini while Tron beside her was in a pink one which carried a skull acting as her not known for guard. Nyeyomi spoke up. "Hey guys!"

"H..Hey…"Raiko replied, waving. Zenkai looks over to them all. He contains his nose bleed. "HEY! Wow you guys look awesome. Ready to hit the waves?"

Elecman smiles to Katnyss. "You look good hun." Katnyss Grins dashing at him, with a tackle hug. She didn't have the bubbly playfulness, but she still like to glomps him

"(Wow. Nyeyomi looks hot!)" Raiko slapped his cheeks together to snap him out of his funk. "(Get it together man. Sheesh.)"

"Zenkai? Guys? So what do you want to do first?" Tron said walking over with the others now. "I should probably set up some blankets and umbrellas. I'll be skippin' the water." Raiko spoke up. "I won't be swimming either." Nyeyomi added.

"Come on Nye, it's not that bad." Katnyss looked to Nyeyomi. "Pass." Nyeyomi held her hands up in defense. Raiko avoids looking at Nyeyomi and starts to scratch his head in nervousness. "What?" Nyeyomi looked to him. "Uh, I-I just figured we shouldn't waste any time and get settled." Raiko replied.

"Heh...Whatever guys.. Roll? Katnyss? Tron? Come on guys! I think I see a big one!" Zenkai pointed to the waves. "WOO!" Katnyss runs to the waves. "Wait up!" Tron called. "Yay!" Roll went after them. Elecman runs after them. "KATYNSS! BE CAREFUL!" "NO!"

Spyder and Punk decide to sit away from the water, Spyder under the shade of palm trees. Nyeyomi grabs a beach ball. Raiko notices that he's getting some funny looks. Most people probably remember him as a notorious thug. It made him angry.

Zenkai was already out on the ocean surfing some waves. "YEEEEAH! " Zenkai goes into a torrent. "He's really doing it!" Tron stared with wide eyes. " I know! I wanna try that!" Roll added.

"Grrr...HEY! KEEP YOUR EYES TO YOURSELVES!" Raiko yelled. "Hey!" Nyeyomi throws the beach ball at Raiko's head. "Oomph. Huh?" "Relax, who cares what they think." Nyeyomi picks up the ball again.

"Mmph. Uh right...you uh...look really good. (Keep it calm stupid!)" "Uh thanks." Nyeyomi blushes. "Eheh. No problem."

Zenkai get's shocked up by Katnyss coming in to close to where he was surfing. "AAAAHHHH!" "Oh no!" Tron gasps. "This is dangerous!" Elecman also gasps. "I could've told you that." Roll gawks. Zenkai floats to the bottom of the sea for a bit. "Whoops! SORRY!" Katnyss scratches her cheek. The waves wash him ashore.

Raiko hears the commotion from a distance. "Morons." "At least they can swim." "Jealous?" "a little bit."

In the distance it shows Tron and Roll trying to revive Zenkai by pressing on his chest. Spyder was eyeing Roll like usual.

"Look at 'em. Should've warned him not to swim with electric Navis." Raiko folded his arms. "Their mistake." Nyeyomi replied. "Anyway, if you wanna swim so badly why don't you learn?"

Katnyss tackles Elecman into a wave. "Ack!" Splashes in their combined electrical shock lights up the water. fish float up to the top as well as some sharks close to shore.

"(Why'd I agree to come... this is SOOOOO not fair.. Hot chicks and I'm stuck as this tin can)" Punk had gloomy clouds hanging overhead.

"Bad idea now.." Nyeyomi looks to her robot arm that was cloaked. "I guess that's true. Not waterproof. Well like I told ya I can't swim either. So you're not alone." "I know." "Who needs them." Raiko takes the ball from Nyeyomi. "Think fast!" Nyeyomi jumps in surprise as Raiko throws it at her. "Heheheh."

Zenkai is finally revived. "He's alive." Roll gasped. "...Oh wow...I saw. Ginger.. GUYS! THAT WAS NOT COOL! I dunno I think it's safe to say.. Katnyss and Elecman...Need a beach for themselves.." Zenkai muttered.

"Sorry Zenny. We'll go somewhere more private then." Katnyss grabs Elecman's hand. "It's cool guys. Haha , Stick with us. Just go easy on the electricity." Zenkai chuckled. "I'm not sure that's entirely possible." Elecman sighed. "No-No it's fine!" Katnyss smirked. "...Ohhh ok.." Zenkai winks at Elecman. "Huh?" Elecman gawked. "(Wow this guy is still dense)" Zenkai thought.

"Come on Elecy, let's have some... 'fun'.." Katnyss drags him along, Elecman walks off with Katnyss.

Zenkai stands up and let's out of a breath. "Hmm you guys wanna nab some ice-cream? I think we can use a break from the water." Roll asked. "I'm down with that...Where's Raiko and Nyeyomi?" Zenkai asked. Tron points to them. "I think they're just taking in the sights." "Well ok...*yawns* Sucks we're here for only a day.." Zenkai sighed.

"GUYS!" Yukkon called, running up to Zenkai's group. "...I'm glad we're here for a day." Zenkai changed his mind. "Hey Zenkai! You totally gave me the wrong directions!" Yukkon spoke up. "...Really?" "Yeah! But hey we're all together now so it's good!"

Yukkon looks around. "So.. Umm who else is here with you?" Yukkon spots Nyeyomi. Raiko is holding hands with her.

Sweat drops appear all around Zenkai. "… Go for it Duuuude. She's all yours.." Zenkai steps off with Tron and Roll. "THANKS!" Yukkon runs over to Raiko and Nyeyomi. Nyeyomi notices him. "?!"

"Wow! It's been forever Nyeyomi you look incredible! And what are you doing with this moron!?" Yukkon greeted. " Hm? Ah. You!" Raiko grumbled. "Yukkon. Why the hell are YOU here?!" Nyeyomi folded her arms. "I was told by Zenkai you guys were going to the beach...He sent me to the wrong one though so I decided to check all the other beaches I knew of." Yukkon replied.

"Gimme one good reason why I shouldn't beat you to death." Raiko rubbed his fists together. Punk approached them, looking fierce. "YUUUUUUUUUUUUUKKKKKKKKKKKKKON!" "Hm? Wow. I'm pretty popular...Waaaaait you sound familiar.." "NO SHIT SHIRLOCK! WHY THE FUCK DID YOU STAB MY LITTLE SIS!?" "I stabbed Nyeyomi?…"

"Yeah asshole…" Nyeyomi sneered. "Wait that is who you're...you're.. ohhhhhh wait...It's coming back to me.. o_o I did do that!?" Yukkon gets wide eyed. Nyeyomi face palms.

"You forgot? Maybe I should apply some shock therapy." Raiko starts sparking up. "WAIT WAIT! ...I...I...I'm sorry.. I'll leave! I...can't face myself right now! HOW COULD I DO THAT!?" Yukkon looks off to the ocean.

Raiko powers down. "Wait, wha?" Punk grabs Yukkon, lifting him high into the air and throwing him into the waves. "O...kay...well that happened." Raiko gawked. "Mmhmm…" Nyeyomi stared.

"THANK YOU! I SHALL CLENCE MYSELF IN THE WAVES!" Yukkon called. "TAKE THAT YOU PEICE OF SHIT ASSIPE!" Punk snapped.

"Screw it. Punk you worry about him. Let's go for a walk Nyeyomi." Raiko led Nyeyomi a way. "Uh okay."

Zenkai, Tron and Roll were just watching. Zenkai takes a bite of his ice cream. ":...Well takes care of that.…" "...It's been a great day beside you almost dying." Roll replied. "Yeah it has. I'm a bit tired myself."

Raiko looks towards the group near the shore. "I've had enough stupid for one day." "Bugging you that much eh?" Nyeyomi asked. Raiko looks into Nyeyomi's eyes. "Well I'd be lyin' if I said I didn't wanna pull you away." "hehe, now why's that?" "You want people to stare at us kissing?" "Oh!" "C'mon. Let's find a place to hide." "I saw Katnyss and Elecman walk off, we should be cautious... they might be... ekk... again.…" "Hm? What happened?" "Adult content... What I've seen cannot be unseen…" Nyeyomi looked away blushing.

Raiko imagines what she meant, and then replaces Elecman and Katnyss with himself and Nyeyomi. He furiously shakes his head to forget what he just thought. "(Nononononononononono)" "Is something wrong?" "I just imagined what you said and...uuuuuuhhhhhh let's just go." "... okay…" Raiko takes Nyeyomi on a walk to find a quiet alone spot for the both of them.

Zenkai looks off across the ocean with Tron beside him, Roll was off making a sand castle they had to go soon due to the sun starting to set soon. "Man this day went to fast." "Yeah...Hey Zenkai? When I was Sakurei?...Do you think it'd ever work out with us?" "Huh!? You're a good friend but.. Umm Heh.. Yeah sure...But I dunno about now...(She did kiss me already as Tron though...Grrr. Fuck I gotta pee)" "You ok?" "Sec." Zenkai rushes away.

Tron stared in confusion. "He's avoiding you. because he obviously likes you." Roll teased. "Huh?" "Give him time Tron. He'll come around. Trust me…" Roll replied. Zenkai comes back sighing in relief. "Sorry bout that...Umm so what were you saying." Tron grabs him and hugs him. "...You don't need anytime you know it deep down.." Tron looks to his eyes. "Heh...*sigh*...I can't...and besides that...You know what I am...I don't think I'd have time...I'm sorry Tron…" ...I'll give you some time.." "Sakurei...I mean.. Tron.. Urgh...It's not you just.." "I know.. Heh...I'm glad I could be apart of the trip." "Yeah same. It's great having you back."

Spyder walks over to where Roll was, seeing her watch Zenkai and Tron. Roll looks to Spyder. "Oh it's you Slendy. What do you want?" "…" "Well?" "I'm sorry... about killing you... I was only following orders... I just wanted you to know that. " Spyder begins walking off.

"…You better be...It's going to take some time for me to even get there with you. But...You're at a start...Thank you...I hope you enjoyed the trip today. It was nice...*stands up from her sand castle looking his direction* Life kind of sucks when you're forced to be something you don't want to be doesn't it?. Not that I'm not happy...Something was taken away from me...It's not easy to just come back like that...I'm sorry for blabbing...I need to find Zenkai." "…" Spyder looks at her.

"Bye Slendy…" Roll walks off from him. Roll walks by Raiko and Nyeyomi and spots them making out. She takes out her cell phone. Roll snaps a photo. Nyeyomi jumps from the flash. "Gotcha." Roll runs off.

"Eh? HEY!" Raiko gawked. "Well that happened.…" Nyeyomi looked to where Roll went. "Shit. Well now she's gotta photo of us. I can take care of that if you want. She can't outrun me." "It's a photo, whoop-de-doo." Roll spreads it to many chat sites and uploads a movie to some high top media love sites. "If you say so. Now where were we?" Raiko says, and goes back to making-out.

Yukkon walks in on Katnyss and Elecman after getting out the water. "I never knew.. Navis could. Do such things. In such ways…" "Huh! Not again!" Katnyss gasped. "HEY! DO YOU MIND!" Elecman shocks Yukkon to the nearest island. ".. Now.. Where were we?" "oooOooh I'm liking the assertiveness. Reow." They go back to their business.

The mysterious green haired girl had been watching them from on top a hotel near the location. "...They all look so happy. Some things. I just didn't need to see so I'm not even looking that direction...But soon...I shall have you all under me...I shall be the Mega Man...And anyone who goes against me shall parish.." She eats some of her ice-cream walking away.

* * *

[Credits]

Writers:

JadZXA

NitroGoblin

SmallDubs

Metreu

Editors:

NitroGoblin

Characters:

Zenkai, Zeta, Miuko, Yukkon and several others © JadZXA

Solaris, Shoku, Eclipse © Metreu

Raiko, Natsumi, and Ryou Kirihara © SmallDubs

Katnyss and Nyeyomi Wily © NitroGoblin

Other ocs © The Writers

Official Megaman characters and Rights © Capcom


End file.
